Meanwhile, In An Alternate Universe
by HateWeasel
Summary: In an alternate universe, a planet was destroyed, sending the only two survivors, a boy and his servant, to Earth where they encounter a strange blonde boy who is always talking about becoming something called a "Superhero". Things got very weird, very fast for the alien boy, since the blonde insists that they form something called a "Justice League" together...
1. Meanwhile, In An Alternate Universe

Meanwhile, in an alternate universe, a small planet in a far-off galaxy is under attack. The planet is called Kuron, and it _was_ at one time home to a most sophisticated race of humanoids with technology far more advanced than anything we could ever _dream_ of. Now it isn't even a _shadow_ of it's former glory. It's cites are now ruins, it's forests are now endless patches of dust, it's culture, it's people_, no more_.

The pirates who invaded it left nothing for even a sole survivor to live on. They took anything and anything of value, and decimated the rest. Away from the planet they flew in their massive starship, _unaware of the stowaways on board._

A petite boy, the former _Prince_ of Kuron, sat in the cargo hold, clutching his eye and lamented how he got here. This day had started so ordinarily. He woke up, just as he would any other day. He got dressed in his usual black and blue suit, just like any other day. He ate breakfast with his family, just like any other day. He went to school, came home, did his homework, and played outside, _just like any other day._

But this _wasn't_ any other day. It was the day that Kuron would be invaded. It's oceans would dry up, it's forests would burn, it's cities would crumble, and it's people would fall. That wasn't like any other day. They boy remembered the last time he saw his parents.

_ "It'll be alright, Si-El. Ti-An will take care of you."_ they said, before they were killed by a barrage of bullets. Si-El had escaped with his servant, Ti-An, and it had only cost him his _right eye. _His left overflowed with tears for one of the many countless times that day he had cried.

He heard a sliding door open behind him, and hid behind one of the many piles of goods that the pirates had stolen from his world. His body tensed up, as he clutched the gun that Ti-An had given him, stolen from a dead pirate, of course.

"_My Lord?"_ a voice called in a hushed tone. Immediately recognizing the voice, the Prince peeked around the pile to see if it really was _him_.

Ti-An stood before the boy, dressed in the garb of one of the fallen pirates in order to blend in and steal supplies. In his hands were medical supplies and food.

Finally, the boy came out of his hiding place and stood before his servant. Ti-an is a "S'bas", or in English, a "servant" or "butler". Si-El trusted this man with his life. After all, the man was _S'bas Ti-An_, the El household's most loyal and skilled servant. The man walked over to the bluenette boy with his stolen goods.

"There you are." he said. "Hold still, I need to treat your eye. Move your hand." Hesitantly, the boy lowered his palm, wincing at the sting of air hitting his tissue.

"Now I'm going to warn you, this is going to _hurt_." Ti-An said to the boy before adding: "_A lot."_

The servant applied the disinfectant to the lad's injury, causing the boy to let out a painful "_hiss"_, and clench his fists. It stung, it burned, yet he stood his ground. Before long,Ti-An wrapped a bandage around the boy's head to cover the ghastly injury and to let it heal. After he did, he handed the bluenette some of the food he brought. Only a small loaf of bread.

"Here," he said. "It's not a lot, but I couldn't sneak much without noticing."

Si-El turned he nose up at the offering. He couldn't even _think_ about eating right now. He was too distraught at the moment. His parents were gone, his home was gone, his planet was gone too. That is a lot for a young, teenage boy to wrap his head around. He hadn't spoken a word since arriving.

"My lord, you must eat. If you ever wish for your injury to heal..." the man began.

"It won't _ever_ heal." the boy interrupted. "My eye is _gone_, Ti-An. _Just like everything else."_

"Please don't say that. We're _alive,_ that's all that matters right now. We need to keep up our strength so we can _stay_ that way." the servant said, offering the food once more, only to have the boy angrily slap it out of his hand.

"What's the point?! Everything is _gone!_ Everyone! Everything! _Annihilated!_ What is there left to_ live _for?!" Si-El shouted.

They both stared at each other. The man stared at the boy in shock, and the boy stared at the man while he tried to catch his breath. Only for some reason, _it wouldn't come_. The boy coughed and wheezed before falling to his knees and coughing and wheezing some more.

"My lord! Are you alright?!" Ti-An called to his master, with concern. He put his hand on the boy's back trying to discover the reason behind his attack.

"The air... It's so _heavy..._" the boy said between coughs.

"The pirates breathe _oxygen._ There's small amounts on Kuron, but not enough to have much of an effect." the servant said. "_It's still breathable_, but try not to get excited."

Suddenly, the door Ti-An had entered from opened again, and two pirates appeared from behind it. "What the-?!" one of them cried, "We've got _stowaways!"_

That was all he managed to say before being shot in the head by the servant. He shot the other one too, but not before he was able to call for help.

"Come on, get up. We need to move!"

Weakly, Si-El obeyed, balancing himself with difficulty. He followed the servant through the hallway, around several corners, and into a large gathering of pirates. This wasn't going to be easy.

Eventually, Ti-An ran out of bullets, and had to resort to fisticuffs to defend both himself and his master. He cocked back his shoulder before releasing it like a spring into an unsuspecting pirate's jaw, _sending him flying across the room, and killing him_. Now this was _new._ Kuronians didn't usually have such strength. Everyone in the room stared at the man in shock. Even he was shocked. Why did this happen?

Suddenly, it occurred to him. It had to be the only new environmental variable they had been introduced to. It was the _oxygen._ Inhaling the gas must be having an effect on the two.

He jumped to dodge an enemy attack, but never came down. He was floating in mid-air. He looked to his master.

"My lord! See if you can do it too!" he called.

The boy hit the nearest pirate with all of his strength, and as with the servant, the invader was sent flying across the room, and to his death. He kept hitting the pirates while Ti-An tried to figure out how to change direction in the air. Succeeding, he grabbed the boy and flew out of the room, locking it behind him.

Once it was sealed, he pushed the button that released the air-lock, hurling the invaders out into the dark, loneliness of space. For the first time in a few hours, the corners of Si-El's mouth twitched, trying to become a smile. His amusement at the demise of the pirates was short-lived, however, as his servant grabbed his wrist and led him.

"Where are we going?!" he asked the man.

"The control room. With this kind of strength, we can take over the ship." Ti-An said plainly, walking briskly, with purpose.

Upon arriving, they found more pirates manning the ship. Upon noticing the two, the invaders attacked, most dropping what they were doing previously in order to do so. Shots were fired, and bones were broken as the battle waged on. Soon, it appeared as though the two Kuronians had won.

The man picked up one of the pirates by his collar and interogatted him. "How do you fly the ship?!" he ordered. In response, the pirate just smiled, and pressed a button on the control panell. Red lights flashed, and an alarm went off, startling the stowaways.

"What's happening?!" Si-El shouted over the alarm, holding his ears.

"I don't know!" his servant said back, looking at a screen on the panell for some insight as to what was happening.

It said: "_Warp Drive Activated. Prepare for entry_."

"'Entry'? Entry to _what?!"_

"Ti-An!" the boy shouted, gaining the man's attention. Si-El pointed at the window.

Stars were moving past them at unimaginable speeds as they were coming into a whole new _galaxy_. The screen now read: "_Prepare for Entry in 3... 2... 1..."_

The stars stopped moving, or slowed down at the very least. Now what could be seen was a blue planet coming up fast, and they had no way of steering past it.

"Hang on! We're going to crash!" the man shouted over the alarm as the planet grew closer.

They entered the planet's atmosphere, bits of the craft fell off upon entry. It was suddenly warm as the ship's exterior heated up. Now instead of blue, they saw green grow closer, as they were now over a wooded area.

The ground grew closer and closer and finally, they crashed through the trees, leaving a scar on the planet's surface, as they made contact.

"My lord, are you alright?!" the man called, after finally regaining his senses.

Si-El rubbed his head. "I'm fine." he said back. He stood up and looked out the window, his eyes widened. "Where are we?" he asked the servant.

Ti-An stood silent for a moment, gazing upon the lush forest. "I... don't... know..." he said. He was at a loss for words.

The Kuronians would soon find out the name and nature of the planet, and the people on it. The planet is called "earth", and it is home to the "humans".

* * *

**A/N: Hullo. Welcome to this shit.  
**

**The idea punched me in the face when a friend and I were joking about a "Black Butler Justice League". HAD HAD TO DO IT.**

**OH GOD! SO MANY SUPERMAN REFERENCES!**

**Until the next whatever, my duckies...**


	2. Welcome To Earth

Meanwhile, elsewhere on this blue planet, another boy was up to his usual routine. His name is Alois, or as he is known throughout the neighbourhood, "Captain Booty-shorts".

That was just one of his many nicknames. He is also known as "Blondie", "Lois", but most of all, "that queer kid". The boy's wearing of his signature short-shorts being the reason why.

Alois had always loved superheroes, and after his parents and little brother were killed, he vowed to become one. He dawned his shorts and put on a cape, and often escaped the orphanage, thus becoming "Captain Short-shorts", using the thing that he was constantly mocked for as his strength.

That said, the boy didn't have any _actual superpowers_. He only had a fanny-pack full of junk that could be useful, or as he called it, a "utility belt". Along with the fact that there simply weren't that many super villains to fight, this was the reason why he was only limited to doing odd-jobs.

At the moment, the blonde hero was currently searching for an old woman's pet cat, as part of his "hero duty". After searching up and down the city, Alois began to search the forest for the feline.

"Stupid cat!" the lad muttered to himself. He was sweaty, and covered in dirt, and it was starting to get dark out. His absence would be noticed if he was gone for too long._ "I guess I'll just start again tomorrow._" he thought to himself.

He brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face, and turned to return to the orphanage, when a small humming sound caught his attention. He looked around, trying to find the source, but saw noting but trees. The boy was starting to become frightened. The humming got louder and louder, as though it was getting _closer._

The grumbling hum wasn't coming from his left, it wasn't coming from his right. The sound wasn't in front of him, or behind him, leaving him with one last option. He looked up, and through the branches that obscured his vision, he saw a light. It looked like fire, but he couldn't see _what was on_ fire.

He watched the light soar across the sky, getting closer and closer to the ground, before finally crashing into a bunch of trees. The sounds of the trees snapping could be heard as did the loud _boom_ that sounded as the craft made contact with the earth, causing it to quake, slightly. The _boom_ could be felt in the boys very feet.

He stood frozen for a moment, unable to make anything of it. After a while it occurred to him that _this was his chance_. Someone had crashed there, and it was his duty as a hero to inspect the damage, and help the pilot. Reaching this conclusion, he high-tailed it towards the impact site, unaware that what he was dealing with wasn't a mere _aeroplane_.

Instead, he came across a large _spaceship,_ burnt and damaged. Now he was _really_ frightened. Every time aliens landed, everything went awry, with massive invasions, and human enslavement, or extermination. _At least that's what happened on TV._ Another thing that occurred from him that made his terror even worse, was that _the person who always finds the ship first almost always dies._ The lad was so afraid, he was now shaking.

The ship was metallic silver in some places, while "see-through" in others, where the cloaking device was still activated. He hid in a patch of bushes while the door to the ship opened, and out stepped out the _alien invaders_.

To his surprise, an ordinary man wearing what looked like a _black leotard _stepped out, and looked around suspiciously. The man had jet-black hair, with garnet eyes, and pale skin; he was slim, yet toned in his physique. He _looked_ human, but such striking features looked somewhat abnormal, giving him an otherworldly presence. The man said something in a language that the blonde couldn't understand, and appeared to motion towards someone back on the ship.

Then outstepped another, a boy with dark hair of a blue-ish tint, wearing a black and blue leotard. His visible eye was a dark sapphire, and his other was concealed with a bandage. The boy's face was almost melancholic, but the hidden blonde found it mesmerizing, all the same.

He watched as the two conversed in their alien language, obviously trying to find out where they were. The boy seemed to be in charge somehow, speaking to the man in an authoritative and _obviously peeved _tone, but the man had a rational sound to his voice that made it appear as though he was trying to reason with the lad somehow.

Alois adjusted his footing to try and get a better look, inevitably stepping on a twig, alerting the two of his presence. The two aliens took a defensive stance, and walked towards the source of the snapping sound with the man leading, as though to protect the bluenette boy from potential danger. The man clad in black pushed the the blonde's cover to the side, cocking his arm back, ready to strike.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't hurt me!" Alois threw his hands up in surrender to show he was not a threat. "What ever happened to '_coming in peace'?!"_

The man relaxed his shoulder, and tilted his head to the side in confusion. This language was new to him. The meaning of the blonde's words were a complete mystery to both invaders.

"Uhm... _welcome to Earth?"_ the blonde half-said, half-asked.

The boy walked up, and pressed the emblem on his chest. Light emitted from the supposed fabric, and what appeared to be a control panel appear in front of the boy. He pressed a few buttons before motioning to the blonde to get up and continue speaking.

"Hello? Come in peace? Welcome to Earth? Shit, you can't speak English, can you?"

"_Now I can._" the bluenette boy said. "This 'English', is it the language of 'Earth'?"

Alois jumped in surprise before sighing with relief, but didn't put his hands down. "No, it's the language of this _country_ on Earth. We're in _Britain_, right now, by the way."

"Tell me, _citizen of 'Britain'_, are your people hostile?"

"No, no, no, no!" the blonde said, shaking his head rapidly, "Well, _I'm_ not. I don't know about how the government will react to space aliens, but for now, _you're safe_."

The alien boy motioned for the man to lower his guard, and stop menacing the blonde earthling. The man then proceeded to press the emblem on his own chest, repeating the steps that his companion performed earlier.

"Is that a _universal translator?_" the blonde asked.

"Yes."

"_Oh my god, _that is so _cool!"_ the blonde's words were met by the other boy tilting his head in confusion. Obviously, the translator didn't pick up _slang._ "That's a _good_ thing." the blonde clarified.

"Alright? Ti-An, do you have yours calibrated yet?" the bluenette asked the man, who was busily pushing buttons on his screen.

"I think so." Ti-An said finally. "Can you understand me, boy?"

"Perfectly." the blonde said, giving the man a thumbs up. Obviously, they didn't understand that either. "So your name is Ti-An?"

"I am_ S'bas Ti-An._ I serve the_ El_ household." the man in black said with a polite bow. He gestured to the bluenette boy. "This is my young master,_ Prince Si-El_."

"'S'bas'? Is 'Ti-An' like a nickname or something?" the blonde boy asked confusedly.

"No, no. It's a title. In '_English'_, it would mean 'servant' or 'butler'."

"That's hard to remember..." the boy said, scratching his head. "Can I just call you '_Sebastian'?_ It's a name, here on Earth.

"Why don't you just remember his name properly?" the boy known as "Si-El" said, finally decided he had been quiet long enough.

"Because I am a '_puny human'_, and am too stupid to remember." the blonde said. He knew they wouldn't get the joke, but he just had to say it.

"A 'human'? It that what the people of Earth are called?"

"_Yes_, and where, pray tell, do _you _come from, mister '_Si-El'?_"

The alien boy's face shifted from annoyance to an expression of annoyance and _sadness._ "It does not matter. The planet is gone now."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It is not your fault."

"Well, here on _Earth,_ when something bad happens to someone, it is usually a good thing to express your condolences."

"Earth is... _odd_."

"So are _you,_ however, you'll probably get used to it." the blonde said, smiling.

Si-El just rolled his eye. "So do you have a name too, or are we just supposed to refer to you as 'human'?" the blunette said, crossing his arms.

"It's 'Alois'."

_"Al-Ois?" _the alien asked.

"No. _'Alois'_. Just _one _word."

"How do people know what family you are from?"

"People don't use their _surname_ in normal, casual conversation. It's _'Alois Trancy'_, by the way.

"_That is too hard to remember. Can I not just call you 'Al-Ois' instead?"_ the boy said in response, mocking the other boy's comments from earlier with a slight smirk.

"Oh, you're _hilarious_, you know that?" the blonde said, rolling his eyes. "Well, _Ciel,_ what is your plan now? Your ship doesn't look like it's in too good of condition, so it looks like you're stuck on this _odd_ little planet of mine."

"Ciel?"

"If _Sebastian_ gets an '_Earth name_', then so do you. Henceforth, you are now _'Ciel'!_"

"That is _ridiculous. Just call me by my name."_

But the boy's request fell on deaf ears as the blonde continued to talk about Earth culture. Thus, our story begins with the new-found friendship between _Human_ and _Kuronian_.

And one _hell_ of a story will it be!


	3. I Am A Super Man

It had been several days since Si-El and his servant had landed on Earth, and _very slowly_ were they getting used to it. Alois had instructed the two to grab everything they might need, or could use from the ship, and to follow him. He had led them to his "secret base", which was the house that his family used to live in.

The Trancy house was hardly ever used, as the blonde no longer lived there. He instead lived at a nearby orphanage, but would regularly sneak out to perform his "hero duties". The house was relatively clean, since the boy had regularly maintained it. Nearly one-hundred percent of the money earned from odd-jobs he performed went into it's electricity and plumbing bills. It had no heat, since the lad couldn't afford it, but still, _he was very proud of this house._ Alois figured that someone would no doubt go to investigate the crash, and would no doubt _call the police about aliens,_ therefore he had decided to hide the Kuronians here. It isn't as though he could've brought them to the orphanage with him. _Oh no,_ that would never do. He was already in trouble with the nuns every moment he was there, so he needn't enhance the experience by bringing a couple of aliens.

S'bas Ti-An, or "Sebastian" as Alois liked to call him, was given the various suits that the lad's father liked to wear, as well as any other clothing in the deceased man's closet, while he gave Si-El some of his clothing. While Sebastian seemed content with the garments, Si-El was _not_. He preferred his black and blue Kuronian suit to these silly-looking rags that these "humans" wore. He was having difficulty adapting to this new world. The technology was inferior, and the culture was weird, even the _sky _of Earth seemed lacking in comparison to Kuron. He was no doubt, more than just "a bit" homesick. Still, the boy had no home to return to, so he was stuck here on this strange planet.

Si-El, or "Ciel", as the blonde so liked to call him, wandered the old house, trying to occupy himself. He examined the various appliances, trying to decipher their purposes, he observed the world outside the window, watching some strange, small, furry animals with bushy tails run about, sometimes crawling up a tree, and some small winged creatures fly around outside. Eventually that got boring, (and somewhat unsettling) and the bluenette invader walked upstairs and explored the various rooms. He made it to a room, not to big, and not too small in size, with various decorations and pictures on the walls and a small bed.

Various toys and books were scattered across the floor, giving the impression that it has been lived in. Ciel looked at the little trinkets, trying to discover what they were supposed to do or be, the one obvious ones were small figures made to resemble people. He had some of those on his planet. It was somewhat comforting to see that some things were in fact, _universal,_ however, other figures were a bit unsettling, primarily the ones made to resemble the animals of this planet. Ferocious things they were, with fangs and claws, some of them looked as though they were supposed to have fur, others scales, and some he wasn't sure at all, since they had only a somewhat smooth texture to them. Those were the strangest of all, since they didn't have _legs_, but only _fins._

The boy examined the objects for awhile, before looking at another type of item, with pictures and symbols on them. He open it up and there where even more symbols and pictures. Upon further inspection, he realized that they _told a story_, with each box containing a different pieces of events. He eventually decided that the order went in rows going from left-to-right, starting on the left half of the unfolded object to the right. After having decided this, next he decided to decipher the meaning of the images, as he couldn't read the symbols.

The story started with two parents putting their child in a small spacecraft for whatever reason. Then he turned the page to see an image of the baby's ship flying away from the planet, which was _exploding._ He turned yet another page to see the ship crash-landing on Earth. _What was this weird thing?_

_ "Cool book, huh?"_ a voice called from behind him, causing the bluenette to jump. Ciel turned around to find the blonde boy standing in the doorway, watching him.

"A '_book'?"_ the alien echoed, tilting his head, slightly in confusion.

"Yeah. Well, technically, this is a _comic-book_, but yeah. It's a book." Alois said, walking over and sitting in the floor next to the other boy. "This is _The Origin of Superman._ It tells how and why Superman became who he is."

"_Superman _is the child in the 'book', right? The one who's planet..."

"Yeah." the blonde said. "Superheros usually _always_ have some tragedy happen to them. That's why they always fight to make sure it never happens to anyone else." Ciel was able to piece together that a "Superhero" was just a "hero" that was somehow "Super".

"What makes them so super?" he asked.

"Well, most people think it's because most of them have _special powers_, but some superheroes don't even have any. Like _Batman._ He's my favourite." Alois continued, crawling over to another stack of books and pulling out an issue of _Batman._ "He doesn't have any superpowers at all. He just has his utility-belt, his wit, and _martial arts."_ the boy said, pointing at a picture of _the Dark Knight_.

"So what make him 'super' if he has no special abilities?" Ciel said, turning the page of the _Superman_ book still in his possession. "_Superman_ can punch massive foes without even breaking a sweat!"

"Ah-hah! But _Batman _and _Superman _have one thing in common that makes them super! _They don't give up, and they always do what they think is right_, no matter what! That's what makes them superheros!" the blonde declared excitedly.

Ciel analyzed the two "superheroes" fore several moments before speaking. "Yes, but _morality_ is not that helpful against a foe who can _crumble buildings_."

"And that is why you need _wit,_ and a _utility-belt,_ my friend."

"But most likely _superpowers."_ he said with a very slight grin.

"Not everyone has those, though! _Batman'_s got_ Superman _beat, there. He can defeat _the same villains without powers!"_

The alien boy thought for a moment, pondering what humans consider to be "super" powers. He looked at _Superman,_ who could fly, and lift objects several times his size and mass, _things that he himself could do with the oxygen of earth,_ but _Batman, _who Alois had claimed had _no superpowers,_ could _not._ Perhaps humans were quite different, as they did not gain such abilities as side-effects when inhaling the gas.

"Perhaps, _or you could be completely wrong_." he said.

"How would you know?"

"Follow me."

The blonde and the other-worlders ventured back out to the woods where Alois first discovered the strange pair of aliens. Into the woods, they went, for some purpose unknown to the blonde. He didn't particularly like the bluenette's secrecy. Also, they had to walk, and Alois was starting to get tired.

"_Why are you dragging me out here?"_ he whined, stepping over a small puddle of water.

The boy said nothing, and just stopped where he was. "This spot should do nicely." the bluenette said, eying a flat, relatively brush-free clearing. When he started to tense his leg muscles, his servant knew exactly what he was going to do.

"My lord, are you sure this is wise?" Sebastian asked. "Remember the attack you had back on the ship?"

"It should be fine, as long as I _remain calm_." the boy stated, preparing to get his running start. The blonde however, had no idea what he was talking about.

Ciel ran as fast as he could, building up speed, before jumping. He faltered a bit, but eventually he was floating in mid-air. While he was trying to gain his "footing", the blonde was almost _sparkling_ with excitement at the sight.

"That. Is. _AMAZING!"_ he said, running over to the other boy who was several feet above the ground.

"Ti-An! Help! _How do you steer?!"_ the bluenette boy shouted, this being his first real time "flying". He was almost_ hanging upside down _at this point.

"I'm not entirely sure, my lord. When I did it on the ship, it was sort of a 'spur of the moment' type of thing." the servant said, amused at the boy's failure to stop spinning in the air.

"I dunno, maybe it's like swimming?" the blonde suggested, jumping up and grabbing the boy's foot so he would stop doing unintentional loops in the air, and pulling it.

"I don't know _how_ to swim!"

"You know, you sort of _lean then direction you want to go in?_ Try that._"_ Alois said, releasing the alien's limb.

The bluenette lad tried the other boy's suggestion, and surprisingly, it worked. He leaned right, he'd go right, left to go left, up to go up, and down to go down. After much trial and error, he was starting to get the hang of this. He quite liked the feeling of flying. It made him feel free, like nothing else matters. Maybe being on Earth wasn't so bad if he could possess such an ability.

"_COOL!"_ the Alois shouted. "You are like, a _Superhero!_ We should start our own _Justice League!_ Move over, _Justice League of America,_ 'cause here's the _Justice League of Britain!"_

While Ciel didn't quite understand what his friend was talking about, he did know he seemed very happy about the bluenette having "Superpowers". On a whim, he hooked the other boy by his underarms, effectively picking him up. While flying without a use of a machine is wonderful, it is only wonderful _if you are the one who can fly_, being picked up by someone who can fly _is not._

Immediately after his feet left the ground, Alois began to feel unnerved. "Put me down!" he said. The fact that there was not safety net or anything was concerning.

"Were you not going on about how '_cool'_ superheroes are before?" the bluenette teased. "Do not worry,_ I will not drop you_."

"You _better_ not!" the blonde shouted, trying to make his feet reach contact with something, _anything_, but only kicking air.

"Stop thrashing around, or I really _will_ drop you! Just don't look down!"

"I wonder if this is how _Batman _feels, being friends with _Superman!"_ Alois had his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to look and see how high up they were.

Just as quickly as it began, the teen's "joyride" was cut short by Sebastian, who can floating up in front of them.

"Pardon me, my lord. But If I remember correctly, we are supposed to be _hiding from the government_." he said. "I do not believe that this is how exactly one goes about doing this." Sebastian pointed out. Flying around in the very woods close to an alien crash-site that was probably crawling with police and perhaps military personnel.

Reluctantly, the bluenette came back down to Earth, and set the other boy down. Alois collapsed on his hands and knees and _hugged the very ground._

_ "Land!_ Oh, how I've _missed_ you!" he shouted. Never before had he been so happy to be on solid ground.

"You are such a _child_." said the bluenette with his arms folded, earning a look from the man in the black suit, reminding him that the boy was just teasing the blonde not even moments ago.

Suddenly, a loud _bang_ was heard, and Sebastian_ felt something hit him, _causing the man to turn around in confusion and make eye contact with another, very frightened-looking man, in a blue uniform of some sort _with a gun_.

"Shit! It's a cop! We need to get out of here!" the blonde shouted to the aliens.

"_Stop!_ I _will shoot again_!" the officer said, pointing his weapon at the group, not entirely sure _who _to fire at.

Alois felt his feet leave the comfort of Earth again as the man in the black suit picked him up. "Sir! Let's retreat!" he shouted to his young master, who quickly followed.

The trio flew away, with the blonde cowering, into the sky. "It looks like _Captain Bootyshorts _is blasting off again!" the blonde cried in a shaky voice as they fled the scene. All the man in blue was able to do was watch,_ unable to catch what exactly the boy said_.

He pulled out his walkie-talkie to call the others who were currently inspecting the crash site. "This is Constable_ Abberline_," he said into the device_, "I think I found our aliens..."_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky, the three where currently escaping the scene. They were quiet for a long while, and the blonde boy was just cowering. Finally, the boy of blue said something.

"Ti-An, are you alright? That human seemed to hit you with his weapon." he said to the man.

"I am alright" the servant replied. "It seems as though his projectile_ bounced off _of me_. It does sting a bit, though_."

"Then why exactly are we running away? The man cannot hurt us."

"That may be so, but with Earth weaponry, designed for combat against people of Earth, it could harm Alois had one of his projectiles ricocheted."

Finally, the blonde in question forced himself to speak, regardless of their position high above the ground. "That's right. I'm not _bullet-proof_." he said. "And if we piss off the police, how are we going to make a _Justice League?"_

_ "_What is a _'Justice League', _Al-Ois? I have not the fainest ideas as to what you are talking about." the bluenette said, using his own "nickname" for his friend.

"It's a bunch of Superheroes that fight crime together! _It's a League that fights for Justice!"_ Alois made the mistake of opening his eyes to look in the direction of the other boy. _"Augh! We're so high-up!"_

"Of course we are high up! I we are not, we could be seen! And why do you want to make a '_League of Justice' _so badly? That's ridiculous!"

"Listen, humans know about _Superman_, and they also know he's an alien, but they love and accept him because they know he's on their side! If we can convince others that you're good too, they _have_ to accept you!"

While the Kuronians were not really that familiar to the mythology of_ Superman_, somehow, they somehow doubted that the blonde's scheme could _work_. Still, if it did, _Earth could become a pretty nice home after all._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, hey. I didn't see you there... How art thou?**

**There are so many Superman references in the "Kuronians", in case you haven't already noticed. Not just in the back-story, but also in their abilities, and their _names._ Superman was born on Krypton as "Kal-El", thus the bluenette's name is "Si-El", as a pun on his actual name, and the naming sense for Ti-An, and Alois' little Kuronian nickname.**

**Kuron= "Kuro" + "N"**

**Yeah, that was_ REALLY_ clever...**

**Abberline made an appearance too, whoo-hoo! I want to bring in other characters to be a part of their little "Justice League", too. **

***_cough_* _Ginger Shark-face, *cough*_**

**Few OCs in this one, _if any at all_.  
**

**It could be argued that Ciel is more like _Batman_, but I wanted to be _different._**

**Plus, _Superman_ is my favourite superhero _ever._**

**_Sorry, Teen Titans..._**

**I still don't know why I called it "Meanwhile, In An Alternate Universe". Maybe I was playing of the "Meanwhile, in _such and such location_" boxes you see in comics. Also the "Alternate Universes" thing they like so much. (_Superboy Prime_ is such a_ dick_.)  
**

_**Maybe every fanfiction is just an alternate universe to the canon series, and every canon series is a universe alternate to our own.**_

**SWEET MERCIFUL MOTHER MARY...  
**

**Anyways, until the next chapter of something I wrote, or perhaps in a review somewhere, shall we meet again, my duckies.**


	4. The Dynamic Duo

The two aliens patiently waited at the house for an explanation. All of the devices in the house were fully functional this morning, but suddenly, they just _went off_. How does that even happen? They were hungry because most of the food in the house had to be prepared, and the oven nor stove were not working. They were hot because the house's cooling device had shut down. They had no explanation as to how this could have happened, therefore they waited for the blonde to come and visit as he always did.

"Ti-An, _where is he?"_ the bluenette boy asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I am sorry, my lord. I do not know. It's a little bit past four, and he should have been here by now. Perhaps he had difficulty escaping today." the older alien said calmly.

Alois was seldom late, but keep in mind that he had to escape the orphanage, sneaking past several grouchy nuns and hopping several fences. Si-El sighed in exasperation. He knew this, but that didn't help. He was bored, hot, and hungry. He perked up when he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked by the blonde's key.

"I'm here!" the blonde boy announced stopping dead in his tracks immediately upon entering the house. "_Jesus! It's a damn oven in here! Would it kill you to open a window?!"_

"I do not know _how_ to open it." the other lad replied, relieved to see Alois. "The cooling device has stopped working."

"_Everything_ has stopped working." Ti-An corrected.

The blonde stood there before walking over to the wall and flipping the switch a few times with no results. He walked into the kitchen and pushed buttons on several appliances only to be met with the same conclusion. Alois' palm met his forehead as he reached the answer.

_ "I couldn't pay for the electricity this month_..." he said.

"You _pay_ for power?" the bluenette asked confusedly. Truly Earth was a strange place. On Kuron, the houses were built to harness their own solar energy, so there was no need for an electric company.

"Yes, and since I don't have a_ steady job_, I couldn't pay for it. I had to prioritize between _electricity_ and _plumbing_, and chose to pay for_ plumbing."_ was the explanation the other boy gave.

"What is it that you _do_ for currency then, Al-Ois?" Ti-Ab asked. He had been wondering this for awhile, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to ask.

The blonde smiled proudly. "_Hero work!"_ he declared. "Whenever someone's in trouble or needs help, I help them. I get paid for it, too."

"_Superman_ saves the day for _free_." Si-El pointed out.

"Yes, but _Superman_ is also a _reporter_, and makes money off of that. Right now, this is all I have. I don't save the day or anything, though. I just do odd-jobs and find lost pets and such."

"That's 'hero' work?"

"Gotta start _somewhere,_ don't I?"

The alien boy rolled his visible eye at the lad's silliness. Ti-An stepped forward. "Might there be anything we can do to help? We are intruding, after all." the man said.

"If you insist, you could try and get a job, and Ciel can help me with hero-ing!"

_"No."_

_"Yes_." the blonde said, completely ignoring the bluenette's objection. "It's not like you have anything _better_ to do, right?" He was met with silence. "Anyway, this could be the _perfect_ opportunity to test your powers and show the human race that you are worthy of _not being shot at._"

"That sounds like a _terrible_ idea..." said Si-El.

"We start with this!" the other lad declared, holding up a piece of paper. "See this? They're offering a hundred quid just to help move stuff! That's right up your alley!"

Si-El crossed his arms. "I am not doing it."

"Oh, _come on!"_ whined the other boy. He grabbed the other boy's arm and tried to drag him, but he wouldn't budge. The only thing that _did_ move was the blonde's feet slipping on the floor while trying to get enough grip to make the other lad move. _Super strength could be a pain in the ass. _Si-El was very amused by this.

"My lord, wouldn't it be wise to at least help Al-Ois as a human boy?" his servant stepped in after seeing the blonde boy try to make the bluenette budge for a good solid three minutes. "We _do_ owe him quite a bit."

"As a _human?"_ Si-El echoed. Sure, he_ looked _human enough, but could they _tell?_ Alois knew right away what they were, although that is probably attributed to the massive crashed space craft they came out of.

"Yeah, _Ciel!_ As long as you _keep your mouth shut_, nobody will even know the difference!"

"_You are_ the one who needs to keep their mouth shut, _Al-Ois."_ the alien boy said, pointing out the blonde's talkative habits. "Fine, I'll go. But I will _not_ use any '_super powers'."_

"Yes! Now I can finally do the high-paying jobs that I couldn't do before! _One person can't move a sofa."_

_ "You can't?"_ the bluenette asked, remembering S'bas Ti-An vacuuming under the couch the other day for the blonde boy. The man had picked it up one-handed. _No wonder it was so dirty under there._

Thus, the boys left. Sebastian, however, took out the local newspaper and began to view the classified adds. While the bluenette Kuronian had been lying around the house, the man had been learning how to _read_ and how to _write_ in English. If he couldn't do something so simple, what kind of _S'bas_ would he be?

All the boys would be doing that afternoon was loading furniture and boxes into a moving van. They were instructed to haul everything and stack it _neatly_ in the back. Both fortunately, and _unfortunately_ they were the only ones there, leaving them to move everything themselves, along with the home's owner.

Immediately, they got to work. They stacked box after box in that moving van, Alois would carry one at a time, while Ciel could manage two. They moved big boxes, they moved small boxes, they moved big boxes full of little boxes. Before long, the blonde was running out of steam.

Perhaps he shouldn't have waisted all of that energy by attempting to drag a kid with _super strength_. Right now, his legs were tired, his arms were tired, and his back was tired. Alois looked over to the other boy, and he had hardly broken a sweat.

"That's not _fair!"_ he shouted, pointing at the lad accusingly.

"_What _is not fair?" the boy asked.

"How am I supposed to compete with super strength?! That's an unfair advantage!"

_ "I was unaware that this was a competition."_ Ciel said plainly. The blonde boy was obviously being ridiculous again.

"It isn't, but.._. it's still not fair!"_

_ "Then I recommend that you stop wasting your energy by yelling, and focus on the task."_

Alois furrowed his brow and crossed his arms in a huff. Being a "superhero" was hard work sometimes. It was even more difficult now that he had a partner. The fact that the bluenette actually had superpowers made it worse. The blonde felt as though he needed to prove his worth a bit. So what if he didn't have any powers? Neither does _Batman, _and the _Caped Crusader_ is one of the most important members of the justice league! What would _Batman_ do?

The blonde then realized he had to be resourceful. He looked around at what he had, and what he could use. He found a wagon. Quickly, the blonde started piling things into the small cart and when it was full, picked up the handle. He then applied the sam technique he had tried to move the alien boy earlier and pulled it backwards, focusing on gripping the grass with his feet instead of his arm muscles. He looked over his shoulder to see where he was going, and pulled the wagon up to the ramp that led into the van.

Now here was a problem. The force of gravity was greater than the friction the boy could get on the ramp, making it impossible to haul something so heavy uphill. He thought for a moment while the bluenette continued to load another box into the van.

"What are you doing?" the lad asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Scheming." the blonde replied back, thinking about a way to increase the amount of friction in his feet. Then he had a plan.

Alois opened up and dug in his "utility belt", just an old fanny-pack filled with an assortment of items that could be helpful. He had extra change, bus tokens, a slingshot, with a small bag of rocks (marbles got to be expensive), and one of his favourite devices that he used the least, a _grappling hook. _Now, the device wasn't anything fancy, just a hook attached to a piece of rope, but it was just what he needed.

He attached the hook to the wagon, and walked up the ramp before pulling the rope. Without the force of gravity working against his feet, the boy was able to pull the cart up with ease. Now the boy was up to _three_ boxes at a time as opposed to the other lad's _two._

"How do you like _that?"_ he said braggingly.

"Very nice, but you do know that I was loading more boxes _the entire time _you wasted trying to devise your strategy, correct?" the bluenette asked.

_"DAMMIT!"_

Today just wasn't Alois' day. While his ingenuity helped him decrease effort, it also put him behind the bluenette by quite a bit. Perhaps simplicity was the best route after all. Still, they got a hundred quid for doing this, so it was all good. _That was another hundred towards getting the electricity back._

Meanwhile, Sebastian had gotten a job as a waiter at a local cafe', and was being quite successful. By the time the sun was setting, he had made fifty-quid in tips alone. He had spent part of the money on food that was ready to eat out of the package, saving him from cooking that night, and from hearing his young master complain about starving to death. Electric stoves could be inconvenient in this case. As the man walked home, he heard a strange noise behind him that made him jump.

_"Meow!"_ it cried.

Ti-An turned around, and came face-to-face with an Earth creature that was about a foot tall, had soft black fur and big eyes, whiskers and and tail, walk up to him.

"Meow!" it cried again. It walked right up to the man and nuzzled against his ankles and shins as it purred.

"Hello? What are you?" the man in the black suit said to the small furry animal. Ti-An crouched down to get a better look at the creature. Slowly, cautiously, he extended his hand the pet the creature. Earth is strange, after all, and who knows? The animal could very well be dangerous.

He stroked the animals fur, which was surprisingly, quite soft. It nuzzled into his hand and purred in appreciation. It's body had some majestic quality to it. Beautiful. Even the paws of the animal were soft. Wonderful! What a wonderful creature this was!

After petting the creature for awhile, Ti-An decided it was high-time he headed home to his young master. He stood up and brushed off his pants before turning and walking home.

"_Meow!"_ he heard from behind him. He turned to find the animal following him.

"I have to go home now." he said to the animal before beginning his walk again.

"_Meow!"_

After repeating the process several times, the man in the black suit gave up, and just let the animal follow him. He walked home, small, furry, mystery-Earth-creature padding alongside him. He would have to ask Alois what the name of the creature was.

Meanwhile, similar to the man, the blonde in question and his bluenette friend were walking home as well. Their feet were tired from walking. It wasn't as though it was _far_ or anything. The boys were just tired from walking back-and-forth between house and van. It would be so much easier if they could _fly_ home.

But no, they had to walk through town, and the sidewalks were busy as the always were. People were going into and out of stores of various sorts. Si-El wondered to himself where the blonde paid for the "electric bill".

Suddenly, the sound of broken glass was heard accompanied by a woman's scream from behind the pair. They turned to see a masked man running down the street with a backpack harnessed to his back with a baseball bat accompanied by several others similar to him.

They charged through the crowd, everyone allowing them to pass. "_Surely someone else will stop them."_ being the common misconception among them. As long as everyone thinks that _someone else_ will take care of it, either by stopping them or calling the police, it was obvious that they were going to get away. It's a psychology term called, "The Diffusion Of Responsibility", and superheroes _ignore _it.

The men passed the boys, and when they did, Alois looked to the bluenette, digging in his pocket and pulling out a mask.

"Now's our big chance!" the boy shouted before running after them.

"Al-Ois! Wait!" Surely the boy was going to get hurt, so the bluenette followed.

The blonde boy stopped running for a moment, before quickly running down an alley. He peeked his head out for a moment to address the alien. "C'mon! This way! _I know a short-cut!_" he said before heading that way again. The blonde boy was surprisingly athletic, but this could be explained by all of his "hero duties".

Si-El followed him, only to see the blonde jumping up on a dumpster and hopping over a tall fence and running again. The bluenette knew there was no way _in hell _that they were going to catch up this way, so he jumped into the air, completely missing the fence, before diving back down and grabbing the blonde, carrying him into the air as well.

The blonde squeaked from surprise as he was lifted, but fortunately they weren't going too high. "I have an idea!" he shouted to the alien boy. He dug once more into his "utility-belt", pulling out his grappling hook. "Fly past them a little bit and drop me! Right... there! Right next to that light-post!"

"Ar you sure you know what you are doing?" the bluenette asked. He wasn't certain about the blonde's plan.

"No! I've never done this before!" the blonde shouted over the wind. "But I gotta start _somewhere_! You have to _trust me,_ Ciel!"

With that, the bluenette nodded. He still wasn't entirely sure, but still, Alois was right. You have to start _somewhere._

The alien boy blasted past the criminals as they tried to make their daring escape, confusing them, and dropping the blonde where he was instructed to, in front of the light post. The blonde stumbled a bit upon landing, but recovered and threw the hook, causing it to wrap around post.

Once he was sure it was secure, he waited for the crooks to round the corner. With expert timing, he yanked the rope as hard as he could, tripping them. The bandits fell flat on their faces, some of them dropping their weapons.

"Ciel! Grab the rope! _Apprehend them!_"_ the blonde said, throwing the other boy the end of the rope._

The alien boy made a rough guess as to what that meant. Using his understanding of comic books, (and he can't read) he was able to decipher what the blonde was saying, and imagine what he was wanting him to do.

When the villains tried to get up, he flew around them in a circle until he ran out of rope. He held onto the end until Alois ran over to tie it. The bandits were rounded up quite nicely. Thanks to their excellent teamwork, _the dynamic duo was able to nab their first criminals._

_ "_That. Was. _AWESOME!"_ declared the boy known as '_Captain Booty-Shorts_'.

_ "_Yeah... _Now what?"_ asked the alien boy.

"Now, _we flee the scene!"_ the flaxen-haired hero said, pointing his index finger in the air.

"Why?"

"Because the police will take care of this. Also, I don't want to have to explain to them my actions, or explain _you."_

_ "Makes sense."_

Thus, the heroes fled the scene. The robbers were apprehended, being found with a bag of stolen Jewelry and money in it. As discreetly as they could, they retreated to the Trancy house, tired from a hard day's work and_ finding Ti-An right where they had left him._

_ "Welcome back."_ the man said, petting his new furry "friend".

"What is _that thing?"_ his young master asked, pointing at the creature and wrinkling his nose.

"I'm not sure. I did as I suggested, and acquired myself a _'job'_, and on my way back I came across his little fellow."

"You _brought _it here?"

"No, it _followed me._ Al-Ois, what is this creature called?" the man asked, turning his attention to the blonde boy.

"_Noir!"_ he said, running over to the man, digging a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"A... '_Noir'?"_

_ "Oh, no, no, no, no._ That's his _name_." the blonde said. "Noir is a _cat,_ 'Sebastian'."

"A '_cat'."_ the man echoed. "Funny, I was expecting something a little more... _elegant."_

"Why do you know it's name, Al-Ois?" asked the young master.

"Because..." began the boy, finally finding what he was looking for and unfolding it before placing it in the other boy's view. "...Of this!"

"I can't read English."

"Oh yeah, I forgot... We should work on that sometime... _Anyway,_ it says '_missing pet'_ I know the old lady who put this advert up. She's Noir's owner. She's offering a fifteen quid reward for his return!" the blonde announced. "So, if we return the cat, we've made a total of one-hundred and fifty quid to put towards the electric bill!" The blonde did a dance.

"Well, at least it's somewha-... wha... ah... ah-_AHCOO!_" the bluenette sneezed. ".._.somewhat useful._" he continued, sniffling a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I am well." Ciel replied. _"ACHOO!"_

_ "_My lord, are you sick?" asked Ti-An.

"No. I feel perfectly- _ACHOO!"_

The blonde boy looked at his friend with concern before looking over to the man. "Hey, Sebastian. Can I see Noir for a sec?" he asked. Sebastian complied, surrendering the animal to the boy. Alois held the animal for a moment before holding it out to the bluenette alien.

"Al-Ois, what are yo- _Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO!_" Ciel erupted into a fit of sneezing.

The blonde boy smiled and took back the cat. "He isn't sick, Sebastian. _He's just allergic to cats._ Guess you're more _human_ than we thought, Ciel. Some people here on Earth are allergic to them as well." he said with a smile.

"Who-_ Achoo!_ Cares?! _ACHOO! _Just get that thing- _ACHOO!_ Out of here!"

"I'll return him on my way to the orphanage. By the looks of things, I should leave soon!" the blonde joked while walking towards the door. "Laters, aliens!"

And with that, the blonde had left, leaving only the two extra-terrestrials. They looked at one another for a moment or so.

"My lord, why do you have to be allergic to the _cute_ Earth-creatures?" asked the man in the black suit to the bluenette.

"Hah-ah-_ACHOO!_ Go change your clothes!" the younger of the two ordered. "_Those have been contaminated by it!"_

* * *

**A/N: I _could've_ written on my more popular fic, but I had to do this. (I might squeeze out a chapter of DLTD, tonight anyway. No promises, though.)  
**

**DC comics for the WIN, yo. Who cares if they have less summer movies?**

**I will reference MARVEL, eventually, though.**

**I know where I want this to go now, so I'm aiming for it. Look forward to the world's NEW greatest superhero team! **

**God, I can't believe I've made this somehow _work_. It's such a silly concept...**

**It stemmed from an Idea for_ Devils Like to Dance_ about Alois having a pretend superhero that he would sometimes play around as. Then that turned into "The Black Butler Justice League", and then that turned into _this._**

**_I like how talking about the grappling hook earlier before the actual action worked as foreshadowing. I did NOT do that on purpose. It makes me seem like I'm better at writing than I really am, though!_  
**

**Don't give me any "weren't they seen?!" in the reviews, either, yo. _That's NEXT chapter._**

**Until we meet again, my duckies!**


	5. We Are Super Heroes

A few days had passed since the boy's courageous act of vigilantism, and once more, the two aliens stayed at the house, waiting for the blonde to arrive. Once again, however, Alois was _late_. While the boy had been late before, he was never late by several _hours_.

The blonde had to escape the orphanage in order to get there, but he's never had such difficulty in doing so before. What could be taking him so long? Si-El couldn't imagine why, and his worry was starting to show.

"My lord, are you all right? You seem a bit... _on edge."_ his servant said.

"He is _late. Really late._ He has never been this late before." the boy said.

"It is uncommon to see you _worry_ about someone, my lord. I am sure Al-Ois is perfectly fine."

"If that is the case, then why is he late?"

The man in the black suit sat down at the kitchen table and watched the bluenette pace back-and-forth across the floor. "I do not know, my lord." he said, reaching for the latest edition of the local paper. Examining it, he came across a possible solution. "Perhaps _this_ is why."

He held up the front page of the paper for the boy to see. While he couldn't read the words, he saw the picture. It was of he and Alois, tying up the crooks from the other day. His eye widened. _They had been seen, and Alois was in trouble._

_ Meanwhile at the orphanage,_ Alois was in the office of the head-nun, _Angela Blanche_. She had seen the newspaper as well.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here, Mister Trancy." the pale woman began. She held out the paper for him to see. "Is this _you?_"

The blonde boy took the paper in his hands and looked at the article. The headline said: "_Super Friends: Real life 'Boy Wonders' foil robbery"._ His eyes widened for a moment as he thought of something to say. Eventually, he looked at the woman again, but said nothing.

"Are you aware of the trouble you're in, Mister Trancy?" Angela asked again, brushing a stray lock of white hair out of her face. "Not only did you run away _again_, you engage in reckless behaviour! What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I wouldn't have. Everything was under control." said Alois plainly. His friend has superpowers, so there's no way they didn't have the upper hand.

"Be that as it may, it appears that you've also dragged _another person_ into it."

Shit. She was talking about Ciel. The blonde had to diffuse this fast. "He volunteered to help. I didn't make him do anything." he said.

"How am I to know that? You have _lied_ to me before, you know. Who is this boy? I don't want anyone else to get hurt." the woman said. She was very cross this time.

_"He's just a friend."_ Alois said.

"What's his name?"

"That's _classified."_

Angela stood up. "Mister Trancy, is this some big _joke_ to you? Do you think it's _funny?_ It _isn't._"

"I don't think it's funny in the _slightest, _ma'am."

"Good. You are _forbidden_ from leaving the orphanage. You are to _stay put._ If I see another headline where you're on the cover,_ playing 'superhero_', there will be _dire consequences. Is that clear?"_ the woman said, folding her arms.

"That's not _fair!_ I foiled a _bloody_ _robbery!_ That's gotta count for _something!_" the boy shouted, clenching his fists.

"We do _not_ use that kind of language around here, young man!" the woman grabbed a ruler off her desk. _"Let me see your hands."_

The lad knew where this was going, and he was not going to fall for it. _"No."_ he said. If he didn't hold out his hands, she couldn't swat them, now could she?

His plan was foiled, however, when she pinched his ear. "It's either your hands, or your _rear_." He held out his hands.

_SMACK!_

After he left the office with sore hands, he immediately worked on a way to escape, regardless of what the woman had told him. _"If only Ciel were here."_ the lad thought, "_He could just fly me over that wall."_

Suddenly, inspiration hit him. He saw a tree outside next to the wall, and hatched a plan. Fortunately for him, Sister Blanche hadn't thought to rid him of his _grappling hook._

He opened the window on the second floor, and pulled out the hook, and took aim. The device wrapped around a branch a few times before latching on, and he gave a few tugs on the rope to make sure it was sturdy. When he was satisfied with that, he put his foot on the windowsill, psyching himself for his most daring escape yet.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He made sure his grip was good. He positioned himself, _then he jumped._ The boy soared through the air a bit faster than he would have liked, positioning himself so that when he hit the tree, he would cushion the impact with the soles of his feet. When his did, it hurt a bit, but he had to keep going.

Using the same principles of friction he had before, the lad pulled the rope and "stood" so that his body was parallel to the ground. His feet had enough grip so that he could just walk up the tree. He did this slowly and carefully so that he wouldn't fall. Eventually, he ran out of rope and sat on the branch that his grappling hook was attached to while untying it. The boy crawled along the branch to the wall, ignoring how high up he was.

With his feet firmly planted at the very top of the wall, now came the hard part, the _descent_. Now he needed to find a way to make his way _down_ the wall without killing himself. He could use the grappling hook again, but he had no way of getting his beloved device back once he was on the ground. He thought and he thought.

Then, he looked up in the sky. Was it a bird? Was it a plane? No! It was _Si-El._

The boy was wearing the blue suit that he was wearing when the blonde found him. While he was flying, he really _did_ look like a superhero. The blonde out on his purple mask, fastening it behind his head before waving at the boy.

_"Hey, down here!"_ he shouted. waving his arms in the air.

This worked, as the bluenette noticed him, and landed on the wall next to him.

"Where have you been?" the boy asked. "What are you doing _here?_"

"This, my good man, is the orphanage from which I was just in the middle of escaping from. What are _you_ doing here?!" the blonde asked.

"Looking for _you._" the bluenette said. "You were late, and I saw the news, and figured that it was part of it."

"It's fine. But why are you doing _flying?!_ What if somebody saw you!?"

"It is faster this way. Besides,_ my suit looks similar to those that the superheroes in your 'books' wear_. I assumed it would help give me the Superhero '_vibe'."_

_ "Good call." _the blonde said, giving the other boy a thumbs up. "Now help me down before I'm spotted!"

_"Yes, your 'highness'_." the alien boy said with sarcasm, before grabbing the blonde and jumping into the air. Alois tried not to flail about like a fish. He still did not like this "flying" thing. The blonde held his eyes shut tightly so he didn't accidentally look at the ground.

"Al-Ois, what is that down there?" the bluenette asked suddenly.

"I don't know! I don't want to open my eyes! What's it look like?" the blonde replied.

"Many vehicles with red and blue flashing lights are in front of a large building..."

The blonde opened his eyes and looked down at the scene. Si-El was right. There where a ton of police cars outside the building. The officers where taking cover behind their cars, guns drawn. Alois tried to piece together _why_, until he looked at the building more carefully. He couldn't tell at first from the bird's-eye view, but the "large-building" that the bluenette was talking about was _the London_ _Bank._

_ "_Ciel! This is _huge!_" the blonde shouted, ignoring his fear from the height for a moment. "If we stop this _Bank Robbery, _we'll be like, _official superheroes!"_

"Then what are we waiting for? What is the plan, Al-Ois?" the bluenette asked.

Alois thought for a moment, examining the scene carefully. One small miscalculation could end in failure, or even _death_. God knows what Sister Blanche would do when she found out.

"The police are hiding behind their cars with their guns out! That means that whoever's inside has some _heavy firepower!_" the blonde shouted over the wind. "Fly up the the second floor, and we'll sneak in!"

"What if the police see us?"

"_Let them."_

Heeding the blonde's words, Ciel flew up to the side of one of the windows, and put Alois on the windowsill while he opened it. They both ignored the shouting of the police.

"You there! What are you doing?!" The chief of police shouted into his megaphone, only to be ignored by the boys. _"Stop or we'll shoot!_"

A semi-familiar face walked up to him, a fellow officer. "_Randall,_ I recognize them! They're the one's I saw near the crash!" said the young man.

"Abberline! What do you mean? Are those the _aliens?!_"

"Yes, but bullets just bounce off of them!"

"Better them then us, then..."

The lads opened the window and climbed in. Alois first, then Ciel. They ended up in what appeared to be an office of some sort.

"Alright, here's the deal: we go downstairs, and take the baddies by surprise!" the blonde boy said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked the bluenette.

"It's a plan in progress..." said Alois, pressing his ear up against the door. He heard nothing, so he stuck his head out and peeked into the hallway. Nothing. "All clear." the lad said, gesturing for Ciel to follow.

"A _'plan in progress,'_ he says..." Ciel muttered as he followed the boy out into the hallway.

They kept opening various with caution in order to locate the downstair area. When they did, they cautiously descended, listening to the sound of yelling and the _whirr_ of machinery. Alois crouched behind the railing an peeked out to see what was happening.

He saw a bunch of men in masks with guns, threatening to shoot any of the bank's customers if they moved from their positions on the floor. The guns they carried were automatic assault rifles. Alois was right about the "heavy firepower" thing, but one thing that didn't sit well with him was _how_ these people came across the weapons. Clearly, these weren't any ordinary civilians. They where trying to break into the safe. The men had hammers, and drills, but nothing they did seemed to work.

Then out of the blue, a man(?) with long, crimson hair walked up to them. The man had on sunglasses with red frames, high-heeled cowboy boots and a V-neck T-shirt to match underneath his black trench-coat. He had on a surgical mask to hide his identity. The image of a skull was prominent on the man's belt-buckle. However, one of the oddest things about this man was that he had a _chainsaw_ with him.

"Aren't you done _yet?"_ he asked in an impatient tone. "We can't keep the cops _outside_ for long, you know. Honestly, do you have even the _slightest_ idea what you're doing?"

Another man, who was currently trying to drill into the safe, turned his head to address the man in red. "Well, we don't see _you_ trying to help!"

"_What?"_ the man said, raising his chainsaw to the eye-level of his accomplice.

"N-nothing, sir-, I mean! _Ma'am!" _the man with the drill corrected himself, putting his hands up in surrender.

The she-man in red put both hands on the chainsaw and revved it up._ "Stand back, boys, and I'll show you you how it's __**really**__ done!"_ He took a powerful stance and raised the weapon before bringing it back down on the safe's hinges, and _shockingly, it cut through the container like butter._

Alois bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't be compelled to shout_ "Bullshit!" _at the man's feat. There was no way in _hell_ that could actually happen, yet it just _did_. The blonde creeped out from his hiding spot, bluenette following him, and hid behind a pillar to get a better view. Upon further inspection, the chain-blade on the saw _glowed red._ What kind of saw was that? Some kind of _super-saw_ created by some _evil genius_ in a lab?

With another swing, the door of the vault opened quite easily. "Ugh, _green..."_ the man said. "Why does money have to be _green?_ Why not _red? Red_ is such a better colour!" he slung the weapon over his shoulder and turned around to see the blonde boy peeking out from his hiding place watching. "Hey! There's a kid over there! Get 'im!" the man ordered, getting the attention of his associates.

"Shit! We've been spotted! Guess '_taking them by surprise'_ isn't going to work!" the blonde said, reaching into his "utility belt."

"What now, then, mister _'plan in progress'!?"_ asked the boy in blue.

"Now, we _fight!_" the boy said, pulling out his slingshot and a bang of rocks.

He loaded the weapon, and fired, hitting a thug in the face, before running to another pillar. Alois fired off several more shots, hitting another villain in the eye, one in the hand, casing him to _accidentally shoot one of his comrades_, and another in the groin for kicks and giggles.

"Remember: _try not to kill them!" the blonde shouted to his friend._

Si-El followed suit, taking flight and dodging bullets before punching a thug in the face, _gently_. His blow still knocked the man out. He looked over to Alois who gave him the "thumbs up" sign. Awkwardly, he returned the strange Earth gesture.

"What the _hell?!_ Did that kid just fly?!" the man in red shouted. "Shoot him, you _morons!_"

The men circled the boy and took aim, ready to fire. While Si-El was bullet-proof, his fellow Kuronian claimed that it still _stung_ when he was shot. The lad put his hands up in surrender.

Then, _quicker than the Flash,_ the blonde threw his grappling hook, and it wrapped around the gun of the robber on the end. He ducked behind another pillar, and yanked the rope as hard as he could, causing the thug to_ aim at his comrades instead_. The surprise man the man _pull the trigger._

That took out about half the thugs. They were all moaning and clutching the places that hurt the most, so they couldn't be_ dead. _

"See?! You don't need _superpowers!"_ Alois shouted to his friend proudly. The lad jumped when shots were fired at the pillar he was hiding behind, and took cover.

Faster than a speeding bullet, the Kuronian took the opportunity to punch out the rest of the villains while his friend had them distracted.

_"Al-Ois!"_ he shouted to the other boy. _"Are you alright?!"_ He waited for a reply.

"That's '_Captain Booty-Shorts'_, you know!" The blonde was perfectly fine.

"Ugh! Are all _men_ so _useless?!"_ cried and exasperated red-haired man with a chainsaw. "A _woman's_ work is never done!" The man revved up his chainsaw and lunged at the blue boy.

"Ciel! _Don't let that thing hit you!"_ the blonde called out, prepping his slingshot again. "You _saw_ what it did to that _safe!_"

The boy heeded his friends instructions, and dodged. He wanted to hit the man but he was _swinging his weapon around like a maniac_. The boy couldn't get in a good shot.

Swinging over and over, the man in red kept hitting nothing but air. "_Kids... Shouldn't... Wear... Costumes!"_ he declared between swings.

The boy faltered for a moment and the man in red had a clear shot at him. "_Night-night, Superboy!"_ he shouted before nearly bringing the weapon down on the boy's skull.

This would've been what happened, had the man not _dropped_ his chainsaw. He clenched his hand in pain, and looked over to where the blonde was, enraged.

Alois had stepped out from his hiding place and had his _now-empty slingshot raised._ The boy had just _saved his friend's life_. He made eye-contact with the man in red, and smiled, pointing.

Following his finger, the chainsaw lunatic saw nothing but an incoming fist before it made contact with his face. His sunglasses fell off, and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"That. Was. _AWESOME!"_ the blonde ran over to his friend before giving him a good old-fashion bro-hug. "That was the coolest thing _ever!_ First, I was like: _pew_! Then you where like: _whoosh!_ and then _bam!_" the boy rambled on excitedly, punching the air, reenacting the battle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Al-Ois..." the bluenette said, brushing off nearly invisible dust.

"The point is, we totally saved the day! Uh... we might want to notify the police that their bad guys are down..."

"Sounds good to me."

The cops stood at attention with their guns at the ready when the doors of the bank opened. Out walked two boys and a man with red hair. They had removed his mask and sunglasses, revealing that he had shark-like teeth, and eyes that were green and yellow. They walked him out of the building, the bluenette boy holding the man's arms behind his back, descending the steps of the bank.

The police chief motioned for his men to stand down, and he, Abberline, and a third officer walked up to the boys. "Where are the others?" the mustachioed, grouchy man asked.

"They're still inside. All knocked out. They'll need _medical attention_." said the masked blonde boy.

"You two..." the man pointed at the boys and looked at them sternly, "...are in _a lot_ of trouble. What were you _thinking?!_ I don't _care _if you're _aliens! _That is not what kids should be doing!"

"No, _he_ is not the alien. _I am._" said the bluenette boy, surrendering the shark-faced man to the two other officers. "I think we did pretty well today, do you not think so?"

"You! You're the boy who I saw flying the other day!" said Abberline.

"Is that right?!" chief Randall said. "Then you're coming downtown, too!"

"Si-El! '_Up, up, and away'!" _the blonde shouted to his friend. That was their secret code that meant, "It's time to escape."

Grabbing Alois, or, "Captain Booty-Shorts" under his arms, he jumped into the air, bringing the blonde with him. The police were unable to spot them amongst all the clouds. Chief Randall was not amused. He stomped his foot in irritation and threw his hat to the ground.

"Maybe it's _fine _if they're superheroes." suggested Abberline as he watched the boys disappear into the clouds. "Maybe the world could use a few '_real-life superheroes'_ like them."

"Talk like that again, and you're fired!"

"Y-yes, sir..."

And so, our heroes had completed their _second_ crime bust. The police took care of clean-up, rounding up the rest of the bandits, and all that. Also, the man with the red hair was taken into custody. A few weeks later, however, he was confronted by a few men in suits and sunglasses at his cell.

"Mister Sutcliffe?" one of them asked.

"That's _Miss_ Sutcliffe. What can I help you gentlemen with?" the shark-faced man said with a grin while reclining on his bunk.

"We're from _the government_. We'd like you to answer a few... _questions_."

"Oh... _this can't be good_..." Mister Sutcliffe's smile faded. "About what, may I ask?"

"We want you to tell us about the boys who apprehended you at the bank." one of the men said. "We're also willing to give you a _special deal_ if you_ cooperate entirely_."

_ "I'm listening."_

* * *

**A/N: Aw snap!  
**

**Grell appears, gets arrested, and now something else is going to happen to him?! It's too much!**

**Whatevs. You'll find out.**

**Agela Blanche and Arthur Randall showed up too!**

**Hooray if you remember those people!**

**Grell also quotes SLADE. Whut? He quotes the comicbook version of Slade, also known as "Deathstroke the Terminator", when he says "Kids shouldn't wear costumes".**

**There's also a few other references sprinkled about here and there.**

**Things are lookin' up, huh?**

**What if I did something where this universe overlapped with another universe, and Alois was Superman, and Ciel was batman?! That's just the kind of shit that happens in comicbooks.**

**Nah, I won't do it. Too much work.**

**I haven't decided if there will be any _amour_ in this fic yet. If it's requested, I'll put it there, but otherwise, maybe not. **

**Dunno. I'm not sure if I ship the two of THIS universe, yet.**

**Anyways:**

**Always fight for Truth and Justice, my duckies!**


	6. The Team Is Assembled

At a certain orphanage in London, a certain blonde boy was called to the head sister's office. It wasn't as though he had no idea _why_. He stopped a bank robbery yesterday with a kid with superpowers, and there was no doubt in his mind that it wasn't on the news. Sister Blanche was furious when he stopped random crooks on the street, but that and stopping a bank heist against people with machine guns are completely different. He walked up to the door, knocking on it gently.

"Come in." said the woman in her deceptively sweet voice.

He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. He wasn't met by just the woman, but two men in suits and sunglasses. Now he was _really_ nervous.

"There you are, Alois." the woman said, smiling gently at the boy. "These men would like to talk to you."

"What about?" Alois asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Mister Trancy, we are from the government." spoke one of the men. "You're going to be in the custody of Britain from now on."

The blonde went pale at those words. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped. He was in _big_ trouble, he knew it. They had definitely tied him to the pair of vigilantes who apprehended the criminals at the bank. They were going to ask him to lead them to Ciel and Sebastian. They were going to take them to some sort of government testing facility where they would be experimented on an eventually dissected. The blonde himself would be arrested for treason. It was over. Everything was over. All of it. Alois just knew it.

"Calm down, mister Trancy." the other man said. "What my partner was _trying_ to say, is that we saw your act of _heroism_ at the bank, and would like to enlist you in a special government programe. You aren't being _arrested,_ you're being _adopted."_

"_What?"_ was all the blonde could force out at the explanation. "What '_special government programe'?"_

"We're putting together a team, mister Trancy, and we want _you_ on it. While it was apparent in the security footage that you don't have any '_superpowers,'_ the way you were able to handle the situation, and more important _the alien boy,_ is vital."

"Isn't it a bit _shady_ to be hiring _children?"_

"Isn't it a bit _shady to be hiding aliens from outer space?"_

_ "Fair enough."_

_ Meanwhile, in a another part of town,_ a black car pulled up to a certain house where a certain pair of individuals where staying. Two men in suits and sunglasses stepped out of the vehicle. A boy peeked out one of the houses many windows.

"Ti-An, _this looks bad_." the boy said to his companion.

The man walked over to the window and peeked out to see what the boy was referring to. "Calm down, my lord. I'm sure everything will be fine." While he was uncertain, he made an attempt to calm the boy's nerves.

A knock was heard at the door. Ti-An straightened himself and answered it casually. He opened the door to come face-to-face with the men. "May I help you?" the man in the black suit asked.

"Are you a mister '_Ciel'?"_ one of them asked.

"No, I am not. My name is... '_Sebastian'."_ The older alien was sure to use his "Earth name".

"Are you the other _'Kuronian'?_"

"_That depends entirely on who is asking, and why."_

_ "_Sir, we're from the government. We're going to have to ask both you and mister '_Ciel'_ to come with us. We need you for a special project."

"What kind of '_special project'?_" asked the bluenette boy, making his presence known.

"You must be '_Ciel'." _said the man from the government. "Don't worry, we mean you no harm. _Mister Trancy_ is already waiting on you."

_"Al-Ois?"_

"_Yes. Bring your things, and follow me."_

These were not lies, the blonde _was_ waiting for them in a special location. More precisely, _in an underground bunker beneath Buckingham palace._ While that sounds both ridiculous, and rather "shady", it was the truth. The blonde entered the room, and his "government pals in suits" ditched him, leaving only him and two other people in the room.

The first was a girl who was about his age. She too had blonde hair, but it was of a more golden tint to his pale blonde hair. Her eye were emerald green, and she wore a school uniform. A dress-shirt, a pink bow that matched the ones that held up her twin-drill pigtails, and a plaid skirt. She smiled at the boy when he walked in and waved.

She walked right up to him and said, "Hi! You're in the programe too? I'm _Elizabeth,_ but you can call me _Lizzie!" _Her voice was girly and high-pitched. "Since you're here, you must have _superpowers _too!"

"I, uh... _Don't have any._.. actually..." the blonde replied sheepishly. This girl was a _'super'_, somehow.

She blinked in response. "You must be '_Alois'_, then! _I read your file_. I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"I-I'm sure we will, too... Wait, _'my file'?"_

With that the sliding doors opened, and two more people walked in. To the blonde's relief, they were familiar faces.

_"Al-Ois?"_

_"Ciel!" _shouted the blonde boy, as he ran over to his friend, giving him a _bro hug._

"Al-Ois, what is happening? What's this about a '_special program'?_" asked the bluenette as he half-heartedly tried to get the other boy off of him.

"It's a special government programe for '_supers'_." explained the girl known only by "Lizzie". "It's sort of like, a _Justice League."_

A patronizing laugh was heard from behind them. A man with long crimson hair and sharp-teeth shown off by a cheshire grin looked over at them and laughed. "A '_Justice League'?_ Of all the stupid things!" he said.

"Ciel! Look out! _It's the shark-faced ginger!"_ Alois yelled, pointing at the man. Both boys assumed defensive positions.

"_Relax."_ the man said, reclining on the couch with his _beloved chainsaw_ on the seat next to him. "I'm not here to _fight_. There's _no hard feelings_ for getting me arrested."

_"Really?"_

_ "Yeah, that' right." _said the man, grabbing the weapon and revving it up. "NONE. AT. ALL..." he said with a deranged look in his eyes. Wearing glasses didn't make the man seem any more civilized.

"Sir, I'm going to have to politely request that you do not _menace_ the children." Ti-An spoke up, stepping in between him and the boys. His face was serious.

The man in red's eye's widened for a moment as he looked at the eyed the other man over. "Ooh~! Are you the twerp's _babysitter?_ You're a _fine_ one aren't you~?" said the "_shark-faced ginger", _as Alois would so call him.

"_Grell,_ shut up." A door at the front of the room opened, and a woman with short hair of a similar colour to the man's walked out. She wore a lab-coat and firetruck-red lipstick, and carried a clip-board. She said. "_You're already in enough trouble as it is_. Good afternoon, everyone. My name is _Doctor Angelina Durless,_ but my friend's call me _Madame Red._ I suppose you all are wondering why you're here."

"_You bet_." the blonde said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right, as you are all aware, you have all been selected for a special government programe, due to your _unique_ abilities. The programe is called '_Watchdog',_ and you will now serve the United Kingdom while members of this programe..."

"Is it true it's like the _Justice League!?"_ asked the blonde excitedly, remembering what "Lizzie" had said earlier. He jumped up and down while raising his hand.

"Yes, that's_ exactly_ it." _Madame Red_ said. "From now on, you all, _minus_ _Elizabeth,_ will stay here, at _Buckingham Palace_ in the bunker, and train to serve her Majesty."

The man known as _Grell_ scoffed, while the blonde boy practically _sparkled_ with excitement. He was _finally going to be a member of the Justice League._ "Do we get a cool name like the _Justice League_, too?!" he asked.

"Of course. The _five_ of you will serve her Majesty as her personal _'phantoms'_. Hence, (by popular vote in all of the meetings), it was decided that you will be known as _'The PhantomFIVE'."_ the woman declared. She could hardly keep a straight face while saying the silly name.

"What?! No, no, no! _Hell _no!I will _not_ be a _Power Ranger!"_ shouted Grell. He put his hands on his hips. "If you think for a second that I will be a part of this, _you've got another thing coming!"_

_ "_If you refuse to participate, you will be sent straight back to prison. Only this time, it will be a _Maximum Security_ prison." the woman warned.

Grell was silent for a moment before saying: "You know what? Being a _Power Ranger_ sounds _lovely! Can I be the Red one?"_

_ "_That's what I _thought."_

_ "Doctor Durless_, do we get '_superhero names' _too?" asked Lizzie, raising her hand as if she was in a classroom.

_ "Yes, actually._ That was discussed in the meetings as well." Madame Red began. "It was decided that you will be _'Lady Pink',_ Elizabeth."

"That's _wonderful!_" the girl squealed, clapping her hands.

"Grell, you will be '_The Crimson Death'."_

_ "Not bad, I guess."_ said Grell.

"As for the rest of you, it was decided that the alien boy will be _'The Blue Star'_ because of the insignia on his chest."

"You mean_ my family crest?_" the boy asked. "My name is _Si-El_, by the way..."

The woman wrote that down before continuing. "Then what is the symbol on your partner's chest? It's a star too, but_ upside down_."

"It indicates that I am a servant to the family of _El,_ madam." said the man in black. "I am '_Ti-An',_ but my Earth name is '_Sebastian'_."

"Where'd you get that name?"

"_Al-Ois gave it to me_."

The woman looked over to the blonde boy. "Oh yes, '_Captain Booty-Shorts', _correct?"

"Yup! That's me!" said the blonde. He was quite proud that he had his own name.

"_Denied."_

_ "What!? Why?!"_

_ "_It was deemed '_inappropriate'_ at the meeting. It was decided that you will be '_The Purple Spider', _do to your _'excessive use of the grappling hook as a weapon'." _the doctor said, quoting her notes. It seemed like these had been carefully thought-out to some extent.

_ "Lame!_ I don't wanna be mistaken for _Spiderman!"_ the boy complained.

"Do you have any _other _ideas?"

"I dunno. What about something like, '_Kid Dynamite'_ or something?"

"Why '_Kid Dynamite'?"_ asked _"Lady Pink_".

"Because, apparently, _I'm the only one here without superpowers, so my opponents will think I'm weak, 'cause I'm small_. Then, I'll be all like: '_BOOM!' _and beat the snot outta them!"

"How did you know _Grell_ has super powers?"

"_Please,_ anyone who can _force a safe open_ with a _chainsaw_ obviously has enhanced strength." the boy explained.

"We'll discuss the name-change at the next meeting." Madame Red said with reluctance. It would at least give them a laugh. "Now, I want all of you to get acquainted, then go claim your rooms. We'll get down to business tomorrow."

"What'll we do then?" Alois asked.

"Costume measurements and testing. You're _certainly_ not going out in _that."_ the woman said, pointing to the lad's "_costume"._

All it was was a yellow T-shirt with "_BS"_ written across the front, some short-shorts, a purple cape, mask, and the boy's "utility-belt" fanny-pack. It wasn't much, but Alois was proud of it. Still, _he could use better gadgets._

_ "Fine."_ he said, rolling his eyes.

"Great, then I will see you all tomorrow, then." and with that, Doctor Durless left, leaving the would-be heroes alone.

"That woman's _crazy. _You _steal a super-_chainsawand some _strength enhancers _from her _one time,_ and you're on her list! _Well_, this has been _fun, _but I think I'll just bounce. Wanna come with, _Sebastian?_ Do I mind if I call you '_Bassy'?" _ spoke Grell Sutcliffe, a.k.a., "_The Crimson Death"._

"No, thank you." replied the man in black. For some reason, he felt as if he did take up the man's offer, _something bad would happen._

_ "Please yourself, then."_

"What's your _super-name_, anyway, Sebastian? She didn't say." asked the bluenette, curiously.

"Well, since you are the '_Blue Star,'_ does that make me the _'Black Star'?"_ the man said.

"Cool, but I feel like we might be _sued by FUNimation_ if we keep it, though. Let's hold onto it until something better comes to us." Alois said.

"Why is that?"

"_Just a hunch."_

Suddenly, and ear-piercing squeal was heard from another part of the room, as something occurred to Elizabeth. "So, _you_ must be the _aliens!_" she said to the Kuronians.

"Well, since we are on your planet, _yes._ It is, however, a_ different story _on _our_ end." Si-El said, jokingly. It was funny because it was _true._ Both Sebastian _and_ Alois got the joke, seeing that to the Kuronians, _Humans_ are the aliens. The raven-haired man chuckled, while the blonde boy let out his own girlish giggle. Elizabeth, however, didn't get it.

"Well, welcome to Earth!" she said, clapping her hands. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me _'Lizzie'_, and you are?"

"Si-El, but Al-Ois calls me '_Ciel'_." the bluenette said, somehow feeling compelled to share his "human name", since she had a "nickname" too.

"Al-Ois? You mean _Alois?"_ the girl asked.

"It's my _Kuronian nickname_." the blonde explained. He was now quite proud of it, since no other human in the world had one. This, however, was about to change.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up upon hearing this. "Really? That's so totally cool! Can I have one too?" she asked, turning her attention back to the bluenette boy.

"Uh..." he stalled, trying to figure out how to act appropriately in this situation. The people of Earth could be so _strange_ sometimes. "'_Lizzie',_ was it? How about... '_Lih-Zi'?"_ That wasn't a real name, but she didn't know that, and thus she was pleased all the same.

"That's _perfect!_ We're all going to be such _great friends!_" she squealed. "It's almost time for me to go. I'll see you all later!

"Aren't you going to be staying here too?" Alois asked. He tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I live with _my parents_. Bye everyone! Bye, _Ciel!"_ And with that, she was gone. She left the three alone after passing through the sliding metal door. Silence enveloped the room as they all stared at the door for a moment before Ciel broke the silence.

"Are _all_ human females that way?" the bluenette asked the blonde.

"Not _all_ of them, just... _most._" Alois replied. This answer made the bluenette shudder. "She apparently has superpowers or something. I dunno what she can do, though." he added.

"Our teammates are so _bizarre_." the alien boy commented.

"Yep, but you still got me! Ti-An too! C'mon, let's go pick out our rooms!" said Alois. "I'll race you!" he shouted before running down the hallway at top-speed.

Si-El stood there a moment before taking flight, following him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the blonde whined as he was passed.

Ciel stopped and turned around for a moment. "Get used to it, _'Kid Dynamite'." _he said before taking off -An, however, calmly walked behind them.

_"It looks like our stay on Earth will be rather interesting after all." _he said, with a sly grin.


	7. Too Much Info

Alois couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. Here, in a secret bunker/superhero training facility beneath _Buckingham palace_, of all places. Not only were the beds more comfortable, the lack of "roommates" was appreciated as well. At the orphanage, he had to share a room with several other boys. Most of which he had to accredit most of his escapes to, since they agreed to keep their mouths shut and help him. They were okay, but having a room to himself was better by a long-shot. Normally he would also have to worry about nuns waking him up at ironically _ungodly_ hours, but here, he could get up whenever he pleased. So far, he was liking this place.

His blissful rest was interrupted by a knock at the door, and the boy decided to cover his head with a pillow rather than answer it. Even though the knocking didn't cease, the blonde felt his body go numb once again as he feel asleep again. At last the perpetrator realized that the boy forgot to lock his door, and opened it.

It was none other than the bluenette who walked in, looking around the room curiously before setting his eye on the lifeless lump on the bed that was his friend. Ciel tilted his head at the boy's position. Alois was laying flat on his stomach with the blanket wrapped around his midsection, and his head under his pillow rather than on top of it. "_Do all humans sleep this way?"_ he wondered.

The alien boy walked over to the edge of the bed, hesitating before calling the boy. "Al-Ois?" he said. "Al-Ois, you need to wake up." He poked the boy, hoping to get somekind of reaction out of him.

After repeating this action, with a little shaking of the boy, Alois finally woke up, suddenly lifting his head causing the pillow to slide off. He was gasping for air. Apparently he almost suffocated himself falling asleep face-down with a pillow on his head.

"Al-Ois?" the bluenette called, startling the other boy and causing him to retreat to the opposite side of the bed away from where the voice originated.

"What the _hell?! _You nearly scared the shit outta me!" the blonde shouted, trying to untangle himself from the python-like blanket.

"I was told by the Doctor to inform you that it is '_past noon',_ and that you still need to be fitted for your _'gear'." _the other boy said, only understanding half of what the blonde was saying. _"He did not mean that literally, did he?"_ he thought about the second half of what the blonde said.

"Oh my god!_ REALLY?!" _the blonde asked, nearly _sparkling_ with excitement. With that, he practically _jumped_ out of bed and ran to the closet to get dressed. He turned around to look at the other boy. "_Are you just going to watch, or what?" _he asked.

"_Koriand'r!_ Like I want to see that!" the other boy cursed with a slight pink hue added to the pigmentation of his face. "I will see you later." Thus, he turned and headed for the door.

"Hey, I don't blame you, man." the blonde said. "It's only natural to be curious about what the_ native species _is _packing underneath_." Alois grinned as he heard the door slam.

Moments later, he was wondering why he even bothered to get dressed at all, as he was now in Doctor Durless' office stripped down to his underwear. He crossed his arms across his chest and furrowed his brow with a frown. He did _not _like this.

At first, it was like an ordinary check-up. Madame Red took the boy's temperature, checked is blood pressure, and listened to his heart-beat and such. Now he was being asked to bend over as far as he could and touch his toes, lift weights, run on a treadmill, as well as a series of other seemingly pointless tests _all in his underwear._ Never before had he been so humiliated- Scratch that. There was _one_ other time, but that is_ to be revealed at another point in time._

"Your health is excellent, mister Trancy." the woman said, looking at her clipboard. "Now we can actually start measuring you."

"What, may I ask, was the _point_ of all of that?" the boy said. He was not at all happy with this.

"To see if you are even_ physically capable _of _doing this job_." she said plainly. "Unlike the others, you're just a normal boy. Therefore we're to take the best care that we can in order to ensure your safety."

"Does a '_normal boy'_ get offered to be a _real-life superhero?"_

"Well, _no_. However, it wasn't your strength or ability that got you this position. That was only _part_ of it. The fact of the matter is that you are the only link between us and the Kuronians."

"So I'm just a _pawn_, then?"

The doctor set her clipboard down for a moment and looked at the boy. "We are _all_ pawns, Alois. You, me, the others, all of us. However, I think you can really do this. The way you handled that robbery with only_ your wit, and what you had available _was incredible. As far as I'm concerned, you really are_ vital _to this team." she said.

"You really have a way with_ bullshitting _people, don't you doc?"

_"I try_." she laughed. "Now, let's get down to business..."

For what seemed like an eternity, Alois was subjected to an rather long chain of awkward moments (awkward for _him_, anyway) before being sent along on his merry way. He was apparently the _last_ to be measured, as the others had at least a basic idea of what their new uniforms would even _look_ like. Members _Grell Sutcliffe _and _Elizabeth Midford_, however, were in custody for awhile, and actually _had_ their suits.

Grell, was held in prison for a period of time, thus already in the governments hands. He was reclined on the couch with a grin, chainsaw beside him, already suited up. His costume had a red and dark grey colour-scheme to it, with spots of black on his shoes and shoulder, arm, and knee-pads. He wore black wrist-length gloves, with blood red running up his arms stopping just before the shoulder-pads, one of which had a big, red, "P5" on it. His midsection was the same shade of grey, reaching all the way down to his inner thighs and boots with that same, loud red at his sides. Even his _mask_ was red, as was the circle that encased his insignia which was a black skull with heart-shaped eye-sockets, which along with it's teeth, filled in with red, of course.

The other one dolled-up in full superhero attire was Elizabeth, or "Lizzie", or "Lih-Zi", or whatever you want to call her. She too, wore a mask, but it was pink, as was the majority of her outfit, save the elbow-length gloves, knee-high boots, and logo which were all white. Her symbol was a four-pointed star for whatever reason. She was busily talking to Ciel about something.

"So what are your powers?" she asked excitedly. "There wasn't much information on either you, or Ti-An."

"Uh... '_super-strength'_ as Al-Ois calls it, and '_flight'_ are the only ones I know of." the bluenette replied. "I didn't have them on Kuron, and we have decided that it was due to the '_oxygen'_ of Earth."

"Weird, how something so ordinary can change a person's life." Alois said. The bluenette turned around and looked at him with a pleading look, so the boy walked over. "You have superpowers too, don't you, Lizzie?"

"Yeah, though they aren't as fun as _flight_ or as useful as _super-strength._" she said sheepishly. Obviously, she was a bit nervous about talking about it, which is understandable. After gaining superpowers, would _you_ want to tell the world? They might shun you or something!

"I can fire these '_lazer-things'_ from my hands." she finally said.

"No way!" the blonde said excitedly. "Like _Starfire's_ _'starbolts'?!"_

"Um... _maybe?" _she said, obviously not getting the reference.

"How'd you get 'em?"

"Well, _my daddy's a general_, and sometimes I would go to '_work_' with him because he wants me to follow in his footsteps someday." she explained. "So I went to a lab with him, and there was an accident... It sounds _stupid_, I know..."

"No way! That's totally awesome!" the boy said, giving her a thumbs-up. He was really geeking out, now.

"Besides, if we are up against a foe who uses long-range attacks, I might not be able to get close at all." the bluenette added. "That's when you could be our only hope."

"Really?" the girl asked. "You guys are so _nice! _We're going to be the _bestest friends ever!"_ she squealed, trapping both boys in a group hug from which there was no escape. While the blonde was quite calm about it, the alien boy was not so. Apparently, this is not something _Kuronians_ do, as he tried to shrink away from the weird earth-girl's grasp.

Eventually she let go, and the other boy was able to see his face. He smirks at the other boy. "Clash of culture?" he asked. "Or something else?"

Ciel furrowed his brow. _"It is unacceptable for males and females to embrace in such a way in public!" _he said.

"_Welcome to Earth, shorty."_ While he was in Madame Red's "lair", he was able to sneak a peek at the woman's clipboard, discovering that the blonde was slightly taller than his alien friend.

"But I saw _Alois hug you yesterday_, and you didn't seem mind at all." Elizabeth pointed out.

"_Those are completely different things_." Ciel said, crossing his arms. "On Kuron, men 'hug' all the time to show_ brotherly kinship _or _familiarity. That's different."_ he emphasized with a slight blush.

"_Gay~!" _the blonde said in a sing-song voice. The other boy tilted his head, waiting for an explanation. After all, his translator didn't pick up _slang._

_ "What?"_

"Alois! That's not nice!" Elizabeth shouted at the other blonde as he stuck out his tongue.

"I missed something, did I not?" asked Ciel.

"'_Gay',_ as in _'homosexual',_ Ciel." the blonde said plainly. Elizabeth blushed, and Ciel had another confused look on his face.

"Is that _wrong_ on Earth?" he asked. Now _both_ of the humans blushed. Alois thought back to what was said right after the alien boy woke him up.

As a quick explanation, there are- excuse me, _were_ statistically _fewer females on Kuron as opposed to males_. In fact this was so much of a problem, that the population would have died out after several hundred years or so had the planet survived at all. Naturally, there would be some... _different interests _developed over time. It was actually quite common to be in love with a female one day, and a male the next or vice versa. These cultural differences would naturally be misunderstood.

"Oh, well, uhm... It isn't really '_wrong',_ but it's, uh... _uncommon."_ the blonde boy said awkwardly. He began to stare at the ground mid-sentence.

Suddenly, an eruption of laughter came from over on the couch, the _"Crimson Death",_ being the culprit, of course. "_'It isn't wrong', _he says!" the man said through chuckles. "Face it, kid. There's people on Earth who downright _hate_ the gays. You're just going to have to get used to it!"

"Why?" the bluenette asked.

"Because they're_ stupid,_ that's why." the blonde said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Anyone who is that afraid of someone they hardly know for the simple reason that they're different, are just plain stupid. So don't worry about it." he said, playfully punching the alien's arm.

"You're funny, blondie." the man with the shark-teeth said from his seat. "He has _super strength!_ Why does_ he _need to _worry? _I'd be _worried_ more about _myself, if I were you, kiddo!"_ Funny, how the most flamboyant of all of them seemed to be the most bigoted. His remarks made three of the teens blush.

"_Look,_ you do not need to worry about me-_ ahem,_ _'attacking'_ you, Al-Ois." the bluenette said with his hands up. "It is only due to the fewer amount of women on Kuron. Most Kuronian men like both males, _and females_, if that makes you feel any better. The chance that I pose a threat to_ either _of you because of that is absolutely _none."_

Alois nodded, and smiled, as did Lizzie. "So... how do the Kuronians, you know, have intercourse?" the blonde said, jokingly.

"Alois, that's _gross!" _shouted Elizabeth.

"_Koriand'r, Al-Ois!_ What is_ wrong _with you?!" demanded the alien boy.

_ "I'd kind of like to know, actually." _said the rude ginger.

* * *

**A/N: Dafuq?  
**

**Still not sure if there will be any actual CielXAlois yet, but this is setup for it, just in case. (It has been requested that Ciel be the seme...) If I get more requests for it, I'll toss it in there.**

**LIZZIE SHOOTS FREAKIN' LAZERS WHAT THE HAYLE?!**

**Grell's kind of a shithead, and Madame Red is pretty down with everythang, yo.**

**Meanwhile, Sebastian is nowhere to be found... (Hiding from Grell, probably...)**

**I have decided to myself that one of Ciel's alien swear-words is "Koriand'r!", as a reference to Starfire (that's her "alien name", peeps) from Teen Titans, who was also mentioned in this chapter.**

** I reference Teen Titans a lot, because Teen Titans is awesome.**

**If you have any reccomendations for more swears, feel free to shoot them my way~! Also, I'm not sure if I'll keep Sebastian as "The Black Star" (Soul Eater reference?) or which name I'll use for Alois. "The Purple Spider" or "Kid Dynamite"? What do you think? I seriously can't decide!**

**I feel like the audience should be involved. Since I posted it on the internet, it's no longer really just solely "mine", now is it?**

** It's everybody's shit now~!**

**Yeah, I'm totally a philosiphor, you guys/gals/Grells(?)**

**Until the next chapter, my duckies!**


	8. Lost In Translation

A few days passed, and the children were getting along swimmingly. Lizzie would come over everyday after school and hang out with the boys, discussing things like superheroes, Kuron, things that happened to them, what was happening, and sometimes nothing in particular at all. Sometimes they would play games like hide and seek, or board games, and sometimes Si-El would teach them a new game entirely. One from Kuron. The children's days continued like this while they waited for their job to really begin.

Alois, however, didn't just _play. _He was required to exercise for a certain amount of time a day now, since he was no longer getting it while "on patrol". He would also practice with his new gadets with Madame Red. Things like exploding discs, gas bombs, a new grappling hook were in his brand-new utility belt, and he had to remember where each and every devices was. Sometimes he would get help from Si-El in training, which was helpful since the alien was not an easy adversary. The blonde was continuously growing increasingly more and more excited as the day his "super-suit" was supposed to be finished grew nearer and nearer.

In fact, he even set an alarm when the day arrived. He heard the annoying buzzy-beeping sound and immediately wanted to kill it's source before he remembered why it was there in the first place. Alois jumped out of bed, and ran towards his closet, putting on a simple T-Shirt with the _Captain Marvel_ logo on it and a pair of black short-shorts. When he opened the door, he startled and was startled by his bluenette coworker who had his hand raised to knock on the door and go through the usual routine of waking the blonde up.

_"Beat you to it." _the blonde said triumphantly.

_"I was unaware that there was a competition involved_." the other boy replied, lowering his hand.

"Oh, come on! Aren't you excited too? Today's when the suits come in!"

The alien's eye widened. "Is it?" he asked. He stepped to the side and let his friend pass. _"That explains those boxes in the living room..."_

Upon hearing this, the blonde made a mad dash to said boxes while being followed by _The Blue Star._ Alois was able to stay ahead of the boy for awhile, but he was eventually overtaken. _Oh, how he wanted to beat him just once_.

The lad's arrived in the living room to find the others there waiting on them. From Doctor Durless, to Ti-An, all of the Five and staff were present. There was, however, one unusual face in the group.

"There you are." the Doctor said without her clipboard for once. "We've been waiting. Honestly, Alois, would it _kill_ you to set an alarm for once?"

"...I _did."_ the blonde replied. The other children laughed.

"Well, anyway, I'd like to introduce to you our 'Super-suit specialist'," Madame Red said, gesturing to the stranger. "Her name is _Nina Hopkins_, and she is the one who has designed and assembled all of your suits."

"Hello~!" the woman said in a sing-song voice. She waved and smiled in a friendly manner.

Nina was wearing a lab-coat like Madame Red, but hers was more "stylish", in a way, with a unique silhouette to it, and various designs. She wore glasses, and her brown hair was fastened in a side-ponytail, which resembled a _drill_. Like the former "_Captain Booty-Shorts"_ Miss Hopkins wore short-shorts, but in a sort of red-ish brown colour, and knee-socks. In the pockets of her dress-shirt, things like pencils and measuring tape could be seen peeking out. She wore the shirt _just so _in a way that showed a bit of cleavage, much to the blunette's offense.

"I'm Nina! Pleased to finally meet you in person! When I saw you boys I was immediately overcome with inspiration!" the eccentric woman announced. "Usually, I only design gear for older men, and this was a _much welcome change."_

"Come now, Nina. Surely it isn't that boring..." the other woman said.

"You don't understand!_ I have no interest in anything but boys and girls under fifteen!"_ Nina shouted. Her statement could be taken in a rather disturbing manner, as the blonde boy did so. He shuddered, and the woman continued. "Making designs for anything else feels so _meaningless!"_

"Nina... Please calm down... You're frightening the children." Madame Red informed the strange woman. "Why don't you just start by telling them more about the suits..."

"Fine." Nina said, opening a box and pulling out what looked like purple armour. She looked at Alois. "This is yours, Alois. Try it on."

Alois did as he was told, leaving the room to get dressed as Nina rummaged around in another box. He noted that the costume was much easier to move around in than it looked. It wasn't as hot, either. He returned to the others, and was immediately stared at. The suits designer nearly pounced on the poor boy.

"I knew it! That's _perfect!"_ she cried, eying the boy in the purple suit.

The blonde's suit was purple, obviously, with black knee and elbow-pads, and shoulder pads to match, one of which had a yellow "P5" on it like _the Crimson Death _and _Lady Pink._ The mask, cape, and boots were black as well, and like traditional superheroes, Alois had "outerwear", only his looked like short-shorts, as homage to his previous identity. His utility-belt matched the theme, being yellow, and it was fully loaded with all of his equipment. He, however,_ had no logo_.

"The suit is bulletproof, of course, made of Kevlar and has additional padding in order to cushion other physical attacks, yet does not hinder movement." Nina said proudly, nudging her glasses. "It also has a '_stealth mode'_ that is activated by pressing a button on the belt, making you able to blend in with your surroundings a bit. This however, _only works on parts of your body that are covered by the suit_."

"So I need to _watch my head, huh?_" the boy asked.

"Exactly. It also gives you support in your joints. The gloves and boots give you just as much grip as you would if you weren't wearing them, _if not better._ The cape is made of a special _titanium alloy_, making it fireproof. Lastly, the mask just peels off, and you won't even lose an eyebrow in the process." Miss Hopkins explained. "_Yours was the hardest to make."_ she added.

"It doesn't look very _spider-like."_ noted Lizzie.

"Meh, that whole '_purple spider'_ thing was _dumb_. _It makes him sound like an octopus."_ the strange woman said.

"That's exactly what_ I _thought!" the blonde said excitedly. Maybe he could get along with this gal after all.

"Isn't it, though? Simply changing '_purple'_ to '_violet'_ would eliminate the problem. Plus, it sounds like '_violent'."_

"Ooh~! That's_ way _better than '_Kid Dynamite'!"_

"Exactly. Change the name immediately,_ Angie_." Nina said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll discuss it at the next meeting." Doctor Durless said, making a note. At that moment, Si-El came back from changing into his own costume.

The boy's eye widened in surprise when he saw the blonde. Alois looked just like a purple version of _Robin,_ he noted. He smiled at the boy, who smiled back.

"Just in time. Nina, give Si-El the rundown of his new uniform." the Doctor said.

The alien boy's suit was similar to his old one, but with the addition of white shoulder-pads with a "P5" on one in blue. The uniform itself was blue, but with white on the boy's sides. It's sleeves were white, stopping slightly past the boy's shoulders, and his gloves were blue, with a blue line seemingly crawling up his arm along the white into his shoulder. He also had an eyepatch, one that designed not to fall off.

"Look at you! This is way better than the plain thing you were wearing before!" the suit-specialist said, clapping her hands. Si-El just tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Dude, you totally look like _Superman Blue_!" Alois exclaimed excitedly.

"_Torr?"_ the alien boy asked.

"Huh?"

_ "H'tal bkt'r Al-Ois rutt zhidtm. Hal rk'tyr tuhm sihn?"_

"Are you speaking _Kuronian?_ I can't understand a word you're saying." the blonde said. "Is your translator broken?" Si-El's eye widened. immediately the blonde knew what was wrong. Both boys looked to Ti-An, who had apparently realized as well.

"_What translator?" _asked Madame Red.

"The one that makes him able to speak and understand English..." said Alois. _"It was in his old suit..."_

Everyone in the room went silent, except for the man with shark-teeth, Grell. He was laughing uncontrollably. "You-you _seriously... _expected him to just... _know English?" _the man said between laughs. He was full-out cackling at this.

"What are we going to do?! He can't go out in that_ old _thing! _I won't allow it!"_ Nina shouted.

Madame Red asked: "Ti-An, is there any way we can transfer the device from the old to the new suit?"

"I am afraid that if we tried, that it may end up_ damaging _it." the older alien replied, scratching his chin in thought.

"_Y'tol qyk'tr vyul xt'hu ton?"_

"That could very well work, my lord." the man said to the hard-to-understand boy in blue.

"Care to _translate,_ Sebastian?" the blonde boy asked.

"He asked if we could use one of the spare translators we retrieved from the ship, and transfer it to the new suit. It's possible, but only if Miss Hopkins has the ability."

"Are you _questioning_ my skills!?" the woman demanded. "Just get me the thingy and tell me how it works, and I'll do it!"

"Very well then, I'll go retrieve it." Ti-An levitated, and flew back to his own room in order to get the device.

"In the mean time, Ciel should probably wear his old suit." suggested Lizzie. She turned her attention to the bluenette. "_You should go put it on, Ciel_." Everyone just stared at her. They didn't_ say anything _about it, but you can probably guess what they where thinking.

"You... Other... Suit now!" the blonde said, making gestures to hopefully convey his message to the alien boy.

"I... Not..._ Ah, tyuh do'u?" _the boy replied in broken English. He picked up a few words, but still wasn't that great at the language. He cursed. _"X'hal!"_

_ "Suit, Ciel! Suit!"_

_ "Torr?! Gok'u Al-Ois tor'n x'hal!"_

_ "You! Suit! Now!"_

The other in the rooms just watched the humourous exchange for awhile longer, even after Ti-An had returned with the translator. For some reason, the two arguing was funny. Even when neither of them understood one another, they were still obviously pretty good friends. The device was eventually surrendered to Nina, and Ti-An stepped in and finally told the bluenette what the blonde boy was trying to convey.

Ciel finally left in a huff to go retrieve his other suit. _"Koriand'r!"_

_ "Hey! I __**know **__that word! That's a __**bad word**__, isn't it!?"_ Alois shouted after him, stomping his foot.

"Alois, he still can't understand you." Madame Red said.

"I don't care! He could be calling me names for all I know!"

"He_ isn't calling you names_, Al-Ois." the older Kuronian informed him.

"That's what he _wants_ you to think!"

"Quit being _stupid,_ Al-Ois!" the bluenette called from in the hallway. He was now in his normal suit.

"Ah-ha! So we meet again! Ready for a rematch, huh?!"

_ "Koriand'r,_ what is _wrong_ with you?"

"HE SAID IT AGAIN!"

* * *

**A/N: Wat.  
**

**This occurred to me when I wrote the last chapter... The translator is in the suits...**

**Ti-An's will be introduced NEXT chapter.**

**The Kuronian language is just gibberish with some Tamaranian in it. Don't expect any continuity, there. THAT'S ONLY FOR THE SWEAR WORDS.**

**I think "X'hal" is like "Damn", and "Koriand'r" can be used as many things...**

**"Purple Spider" is now "Violet Spider", as suggested by SisterOfScarletDevil. I even used the "Violet"="Violent" thing. It was too good not to! The comment about the name "Sounding like an octopus" was made by _Rasu_  
**

**Also: RASU YOU REMEMBER THAT SCENE IN THE COMICS WHERE DEATHSTROKE SHOOTS IMPULSE IN THE KNEE OH MAH GAWD.**

**I didn't think anyone would make that connection! You made my day!**

**Tune in next time for another exciting episode of MIAAU, my duckies!**


	9. A Mission At Last

_ "This planet is so odd."_ the alien boy often thought.

It was evening over _Buckingham Palace,_ and the secret base underneath the complex could not escape this. Si-El walked along the hallways of the base, trying to occupy himself somehow. He was wearing his new suit with the fixed translator, and was now able to communicate with his coworkers again, but the others were nowhere in sight.

He knew Lizzie had gone home for the evening. She never stuck around because her mother had forbade her from "living alone with a bunch of strange men", which was entirely understandable, even to the alien. His servant was reading some strange Earth texts, which was entirely unappealing to the bluenette. Si-El loved to read on Kuron, but translating the English text on the pages was far too tedious to be enjoyable. Lastly, he just didn't want to hang around _the Crimson Death_ for obvious reasons.

This leaves Alois, who he was having difficulty finding. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the living room, and the alien boy was having trouble thinking of other places the blonde could be. Where else was the blonde boy known to "hang out", as he would put it?

It was then that he remembered a place he saw the blonde often: The training area. The bluenette preferred to fly there, even though it was sort of a bad idea to be flying indoors. He rather liked flying. It was as though nothing else mattered when he flew. His planet, his family, his injury, his _alienation _he had gained on this new planet, none of it. All that mattered has the sky- well, as close as he could get to it in an underground bunker, anyway.

At last he had found his companion. The blonde was busily throwing practice disks at a block of wood, trying his hardest to make them hit his target. Judging by the status of the wood and the wall behind it, it looked as though he had been there for awhile.

It was unexpected to see the usually carefree boy working so hard, his brow furrowed in concentration and sweat starting to cause his T-shirt to stick to his skin. The blonde always worked hard, however. Alois had always felt like he needed to make up for his own inadequacies, even if they were something that he himself was not at fault for. It wasn't his fault that his parents and brother left the mortal plane, it wasn't his fault that he was stuck alone at that orphanage, it wasn't his fault that he was poor, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't a _Superman_, yet he tried to correct these things regardless, even though it was virtually impossible in every aspect. The boy was obviously frustrated in his lack of progress.

"Al-Ois-" the bluenette was cut off when he tried to talk to the boy, due to the blonde throwing one of the discs at him. He didn't mean to do it. The blonde was frustrated, and the other boy startling him didn't help. The disc just slipped from the blonde's fingers, hitting the bluenette in the chest._ It bounced off_, however without even so much damaging the boy's suit. Si-El rubbed the spot where the disc hit him. "Ow..." he said.

_ "I'm so sorry!"_ the blonde said. His eye were wide. If that had been anyone else, that could have seriously hurt them. Never before was he so glad that Kuronians were so durable. "You scared me!" he continued.

"Remind me never to interrupt your training in the future..." the bluenette said jokingly. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hit that block of wood. These things are harder to throw than I thought. _Batman_ made it look so _easy..._" Alois said, picking up another disc and throwing it. That time, he literally hit the wall. "_Dammit."_

Si-El hovered a bit closer to his friend, watching him throw a few more discs in silence. _"How long have you been down here?" _the bluenette finally asked.

"Dunno,_ couple hours_, maybe?" Alois threw yet another, nicking the side of the target.

_"I think you should take a break."_

"Nah, I'm good." Another disc flew.

"Do you not think you have practiced enough?"

"Only a few more, and I'll be done." Another disc.

"You might hurt yourself..."

"I can handle it." Another.

That was the boy's last disc. He finally moved from his spot, relaxing his shoulders for a moment. The lad moved only to walk over to the target to retrieve his discs. It seemed like he had put himself in _disc-throwing limbo_. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That is_ enough_." the bluenette said. "You'll get it eventually, just give it time."

"_Time_ is a _luxury_, Ciel. I don't have it. I have to get on the same level as you guys and quick."

"Why? _You are fine as you are_."

"To _you_, maybe. I'll be fine, just go hang out, or something." the blonde said, shooing away the bluenette's hand.

"So you are just going to waste time like this?"

"It _isn't_ a waste of time. What's your _problem?_ I can _handle myself."_

"I am_ concerned _that you might _wear yourself out!"_

_ "_Will you _get off it? _What would _you _know about it?! _You_ don't have to _work_ to be strong!" When the blonde looked at the other boy's face, he knew he had said too much. "I'm sorry..." he said, "I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off by the sound of an alarm going off. That was the signal that it was time to go to work. Si-El went on ahead to the main hall while Alois got suited up. They met again with the the others ready to go. Grell was in full gear with his trusty chainsaw at his side, "_the Deathscythe."_

Ti-An was in his new costume as well. Fortunately, Miss Hopkins was able to transfer yet another translator into his suit as well. It was black and white with his upside-down _black star _on his chest. His gloves were white and stopped at his wrists. The collar of the uniform was white as well, reaching up his neck like a turtleneck, with a black stripe reaching down the middle of it, resembling a necktie, stopping at his insignia. The rest of his costume was black as well, the boots, knee, elbow and shoulder-pads, save the "P5" on one were as well. Truly, he was worthy of the title "_Black Star"._

It was said that Lizzie would meet them there, and was already en route to the scene. They waited to be briefed by Madame Red, but the woman never appeared. Instead, a different woman appeared on a large screen in the middle of the room.

She was a rather serious-looking woman with blonde hair pulled back into a bun, and save for a single lock that hung down on her right side. "Hello, _PhantomFive."_ she said. "My name is _Francis Midford,_ and I will be briefing you on this mission, and the missions after it. understood?" The group nodded in response.

"Good." she continued, "Tonight, you will be going to the _Tower of London_..."

"What? Are you off your nut?! Why the bloody hell would we go there at this time of night!?" _The Crimson Death_ shouted at the monitor.

_"Because there is a robbery in progress at the scene, _Mister Sutcliffe." the woman said angrily. She looked as though she could come right through the screen and beat the red-haired man into a pulp before going for tea. "Someone is foolishly trying to steal the _Crown Jewels_. Need I say more? You will go and stop them before the reek anymore havoc, are we clear?"

The group felt compelled to give her a "Yes ma'am." Goodness knows what this woman was capable of.

"Good. Midford: Out." and with that, the screen had deactivated, leaving the four to it.

Quickly, they made there way to the scene. They rode in a military-capable Humvee, against the objections of the Kuronians, who insisted that they would get their sooner if they flew, and met the other two there. Alois, however, _did not want to be alone with Grell_.

They arrived, eventually, with Lizzie, or "Lady Pink", already on the scene. She was far to afraid to go in by herself, so she had just kept shooting at the crooks, preventing them from escaping. Her relief could be seen on her face, even with her pink mask on as the others pulled up.

"What's the situation?" asked Alois. He had always wanted to say that.

"There's a bunch of them!" shouted Lady Pink in her squeally girly voice. "About _six, _I think. They're all inside. I've just been keeping them from getting out!"

"Only _six?"_ the blonde scoffed_. "Easy_. Let's go!" with that, the blonde took off on his own towards the building.

"Wait, _I wasn't finished!"_

While the girl's information was relevant, Alois would soon figure this out as he neared the building. He saw what appeared to be a plethora of lights, and upon getting even closer, it donned on him what his comrade was trying to say.

The lights started firing at him. The lights were hurling themselves at the boy. He dodged several of them, before getting hoisted up in the air by the _Blue Star_.

"Put me down! I totally had that!" the said.

"Yes, and that is why you were almost _shot in the face."_ the bluenette retorted.

_"Shut up."_

_ "_What Elizabeth was _trying_ to inform you, is that our foes aren't ordinary humans. They apparently have '_superpowers'_ as well."

_ "Super-villains!?"_

"Precisely. So, do you have any plans on how we get close to them?"

"A _vague_ one! Take us down to the others!"

They hadn't a moment to loose. "Oh, this is going to be _fun!_" Grell said after hearing Alois' so-called "plan".

"Yeah, just promise _not_ to _kill me_ in the process?" said Violet Spider.

"I will make_ no such promises_, kid."

The "plan" goes like this: Alois noticed how the "lights" shattered upon impact, meaning that they can be stopped if hit by another force. That where Lady Pink and The Black Star come in. Ti-An will carry Lizzie in first as fast as he can, and she will fire her little lasers at all of the enemies' projectile attacks. Grell and Alois will follow behind them in the "PhantomWagon" as Alois called it, and Si-El would hitch a ride too._ Mostly because Alois was mad at him._

If this worked, all five would get inside, reasonably unharmed. It wasn't a _great_ plan, but the blonde is only fourteen, and under a lot pressure, so this is the best he can do at this point. With fingers crossed, it was set into motion. Ti-An and Lizzie led the way, and just as expected, the lights appeared again.

"Prepare yourself." said the servant to the blonde girl in pink, as the lights grew brighter.

Suddenly they fired, hurling themselves at the heroes. Lady Pink summoned her energy and fired her own projectiles, pink rays of light from her hands. She hit them with impressive accuracy. The car behind them was sure to be safe.

Just as she was feeling confident, even more lights appeared, and began firing at a faster pace than before. Her eyes widened, and she tried to keep up as best as she could, but she inevitably missed a few. The lights were now headed straight for their comrades.

The crazed crimson-clad man behind the wheel grinned his usual toothy grin. Suddenly, he unbuckled his seat-belt and began to lift himself out of the seat a bit and roll down the car window.

"Take the wheel. I got this." he said to the blonde in the passenger seat as he climbed ou the window and onto the hood of the moving vehicle.

_"What in blazes are you doing?! Get back here!__** I can't drive!" **_the boy called after him. It was too late. The motor of the saw was simply too loud.

With a grin, the Crimson Death swung his saw, hitting every single one of the stray projectiles with ease. Each light shattered into an uncountable number of peices against his blade. _"A __**woman's**__ work is simply never done!"_ he shouted at no one in particular. The man's sanity was once again called into question.

The lights stopped as the heavy doors of the complex began to slowly close. Whoever was inside really didn't want them to come in, and simply ramming to door with with the Humvee while Grell was on the front was (sadly) _not _an option. They had to think of a solution, and _fast._

Next, the bluenette was next to start rolling down the window.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!?" shouted the blonde who was now driving a military standard vehicle without any idea how. He was_ not _up for any more shenanigans.

"I am going to move the door!" the bluenette shouted before leaping out the window. He took flight and quickly sped past both parties.

"How the bloody_ hell _are you going to _move_ the door?!" the blonde shouted. He knew Ciel couldn't hear him, but did so anyway.

The doors were nearly shut, and Ciel was almost there. He cocked back his fist and built up sped, preparing for a rather simple, and somewhat inelegant move. With expert timing, he let that energy loose, knocking the doors and whoever was on the other side back, allowing for his teammates to pass.

Ti-An and Lizzie joined him, the servant set the girl down on her feet, before the last two members joined them. The truck came crashing through the door-frame, and Grell hopped off of it before it crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. It was more than obvious, that the Crimson Death had failed to mention to the boy how to operate the _brakes._

The lad was fortunately, uninjured, save for a bruise on his forehead from were his head hit the steering wheel. Oddly, the impact didn't do as much damage as it should have, since the boy was going at such a ridiculous speed. He looked up through the now shattered windshield to see that he had hit a man. This was_ definitely _against the_ Superhero code_.

The man was large, in a tall sense, and very brawny, with a bald head and heavy brow which was now bleeding, slightly. At first Alois had thought that the back of his head was bleeding too, but it turned out that the man had red tattoos. He looked at the boy with his yellow eyes, and grabbed the hood of the car._ Violet Spider _took that as a hint that it was high-time that he exited the vehicle.

He opened the door and lept out, and not a moment too soon! The man had shoved the massive vehicle off of himself before casually dusting off his clothes.

"Alo-, I mean, _**Violet! **__Are you okay?!"_ shouted Lizzie.

"_Violet's a girl's name!"_ The lad shouted back. Once again, the flaxen-haired boy was perfectly fine.

Other than the brawny man, there were five other perpetrators to this crime, each being rather unique in appearance. The first was a man in what appeared to be a _jester's_ outfit with a artificial hand. He had orange hair tied back in a ponytail, and was obviously wearing eyeliner. Next, there was a rather wild-looking woman who somewhat resembled a cross between a_ lioness and a dominatrix_. Third was a young man in a striped costume, with dirty blonde hair with streaks of black in it. He too was wearing eyeliner. Finally were two young children, a girl and a boy. The girl wore pink and the boy wore green, both were very extravagantly dressed for a robbery.

"Blimey! What do we 'ave here?" the small boy said. "A bunch of nutters in spandex came to watch the show?" his accomplices laughed.

"Come now_, Peter! _We musn't be rude to our 'guests'!" the man in the jester outfit said to the boy. "They came to see a show, and that's just what we'll give them!"

"_We're_ the 'nutters'?!" shouted Crimson Death. "Excuse _you_, we're not the one's who're trying to steal the _bloody Crown Jewels!"_

"What's wrong with that other than it bein' illegal? Go big, or go home, as they say!"

"Are you _retarded_, or just _stupid?"_ asked the blonde boy as he got up from the floor he landed on. "What the hell are you going to _do_ will them, after stealing them?"

"_Sell them_, of course." answered the man in the striped costume.

"Who the _hell_ has the balls to buy the Crown Jewels? Once you try to sell them, everyone will know it was you, and come after you!"

The thieves were silent for a moment. They honestly hadn't thought about that. This caused the man in crimson to burst out into one of his laughing fits.

"Seriously?! _Seriously!?" _he said over and over again between laughs. He couldn't fathom how someone could be so _stupid,_ and was just tickled by their failure.

_ "Dagger_." said the man with orange hair.

The one in the stripped costume was apparently known as _"Dagger"_, rightfully so, I might add. He summoned those lights that had attacked the P5 before, and upon further inspection, they all looked like _glowing daggers._ They hung in the air around him waiting the spring forth.

"We are _Noah's Ark Circus_. We have a_ killer _show for you tonight!"

* * *

**A/N: Aw snap!  
**

**Alois is pissy at Ciel, and we meet our first team of Super-villains!**

**Sorry I cut it off. I was afraid it was getting too long. I started this last night, and when I finally looked up ans it was 2 in the morning.**

**"_'Twas the night before Spring Break, _**

**_and all through the house,_**

**_Not a creature was stirring,_**

**_Except for that Goddamn mouse._**

**_HateWeasel was typing,_**

**_Then looked up at the clock,_**

**_The time it had shown,_**

**_Gave her quite a shock._**

**_With that she closed her laptop,_**

**_ With all of her might!_**

**_'Fuck this shit, Y'all!_**

**_And to y'all a good night!'"_**

**__I'm just kidding. _I never say "Y'all."_  
**

**Until the next episode, my duckies!**


	10. I'll Be Batman If You'll Be Superman

The light-daggers flew forward at the group, causing them to scatter in order to dodge. All except _Lady Pink _and _Crimson Death,_ who stood their ground and simply deflected the projectiles. The shark-faced man was about to charge the assailant, known only as _"Dagger"_, when two small children got in his way.

"I don't have time for little_ twerps _like you! Move it before you become a _stain!"_ he said. He didn't at all look "unhappy" about it, instead he smiled. It was as though he almost _hoped_ that they_ wouldn't _move.

_"'Twerps'?!" _shouted the boy of the pair, supposedly named "_Peter", _angrily echoing the man's word. "We're some of the_ oldest ones _here!" So _Peter_ was from_ Neverland?_

"In that case, I won't feel _bad_ about cutting you open!" the man retorted, revving up his chainsaw. He charged the children, who in turn charged him. He couldn't care less about what abilities they had, but anyone who got in his way would certainly have to become a _crimson stain_ on the carpet and walls.

He neared them, but getting closer, he noticed something between the children catching the light of the moon. It was thin, but noticeable, so the man instead decided to jump over it rather than touch it.

"You cheeky little_ brats! _You were going to try to cut me in half with a_ wire, _weren't you?" Grell turned around to face the so-called "children" again. "Let's see which is_ sharper_, shall we? _Your wire_, or_ my saw!"_

Meanwhile, the others were battling it out with the members of the circus. Lizzie was fairing very well against_ Dagger_, but wasn't able to advance at all. Fortunately for her,_ neither was Dagger._ They fired their projectiles at one another, dodging and deflecting the others. One of Lizzie's lasers almost hit the _Violet Spider_ from across the room!

"Hey! _Watch it!"_ he shouted at the girl while dodging a punch from his own foe.

"Sorry, _Violet!" _the girl called back.

"'_Violet'?"_ the blonde's foe snorted. The boy was up against the orange-haired man in the Jester costume with the faux-hand. "That's a girl's name!"

"It's short for '_Violet Spider', _asshole!" the boy clad in purple replied. "What's your name, then?!"

"They call me '_Joker'_, and I'm the leader of this group!"

"That is _so unoriginal!_ At least put some effort into it, yeah?" the boy said, dodging another of the man's punches. "The whole '_clown_' thing has already been done, retard!"

"So? At least I'm not some little _girly boy!"_ the man said, leaping away from the boy. When he landed, he pointed his faux-hand in the shape of a fist at the boy.

"And unlike _**The **__Joker,_ I have better _**Punch**__lines!" _with that, the man's fist fired at the boy, hitting him square in the jaw from across the room before recoiling and reattaching itself to it's owner.

The_ Violet Spider _took a few steps back as he recovered, rubbing his now aching jaw. "Is that your only trick? Lame! A _one-trick-pony_, does _not_ a _circus_ make!" The lad reached into his belt and pulled out a small _exploding-disc_, that as the name suggests, explode on impact _unlike_ the practice discs. He cocked his arm back to throw the disc at his opponent, and upon letting go, _pulled his arm muscle_.

The weapon landed near the man, the small explosion stunning him while the blonde tried to recover. He furrowed his brow and clutched his aching bicep, remembering what Ciel was trying to tell him earlier that night.

_ "You are going to hurt yourself." _the bluenette had said. God, how Alois hated to be wrong.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a metal fist once again made contact with his face. He was knocked backwards by the "one-trick pony." Now he was getting frustrated. The blonde boy once again had no one to blame but _himself_. If only he had gotten it on the first try. If only he had_ listened _to his friend.

The bluenette wasn't any better off, being against the_ brawn _of the circus. He was in a battle of fisticuffs with a man almost _three times_ his size, whose punches actually _hurt._ _Superman_ had to hold back when fighting his foes, because his strength could possibly kill them, and that was against the _Code of Hero Rules and Ethics_. What if the same applied to him? If he killed this man, what would humanity think of him?

He used _speed_ to get in several half-hearted hits, but they only seemed to make the man temporarily disoriented. The Blue Star was either going to have to gauge the amount of force this man could take, or simply hit him with everything he had. His servant was having a similar problem, but perhaps more so since he was up against a _woman_.

Ti-An was left to face the_ dominatrix lioness_, and was entirely unsure how to handle the situation. It was unclear to the man Earth's ethics on fighting women, moreover, she hardly had anything on! She wore a black, leather bodice of some sort with ties in the front, and a short black skirt. Her shoes and gloves were black as well, with claws on the ends of their fingertips. She had a whip around her waist, he noted. The man wasn't entirely sure what to make of this.

She charged at him, trying to claw at him but only hitting air. He dodged all of her attacks while he pondered what course of action he should take. He was in one _hell _of a pickle.

Everyone seemed to be having problems with their foes, as none of their attacks were getting them anywhere. Grell had to attack the "children" without getting tangled by their deadly wire. Lizzie couldn't get any of her attacks to hit _Dagger. _Alois was fighting a man at a substantial distance with an injured arm, hindering his ability to perform distance attacks. The Kuronians were at war with not only their opponents, but human ethics as well. All of this resulted in disarray.

Violet Spider emitted a gut-wrenching sound when he was finally punched in the stomach by the _"flying hand of Joker_". It echoed throughout the room, causing almost everyone to take notice.

"_Violet_! Are you alright?!" shouted the Blue Star to his friend. He knew that the blonde was going to foolishly hurt himself.

"_Shut up!_ I can _handle _this!" the blonde shouted back. He dodged the prosthetic arm while clutching his own. Now he was more determined than ever to prove the bluenette _wrong._ "Just worry about yourself!"

"That is not what a_ team _does,_ Violet!" _Ciel said angrily while hitting the massive man again.

Alois thought about that. He couldn't think of any argument against the other boy. He looked over to the bluenette, discovering _that he was in trouble as well_, before looking to his other teammates. The blonde had no choice but to admit that _he_ was the one in the wrong.

"Fine!" he shouted before running in the bluenette's direction. "_Blue! Switch with me!"_

_ "What?!_ There is no way you can stand against this man!" the other lad replied.

"Just do it! I have an idea!" he looked at the boy in the eye. "You have to_ trust _me!"

Finally, _hesitantly_, the Blue Star obliged the boy, zooming over to joker and leaving the blonde to deal with the massive man on his own. He wasn't sure_ how _the boy was going to defeat the man, but Alois was right, he needed to _trust_ him. With their opponents switched, the blonde was going to initiate part two to his plan.

"_Black Star! Switch enemies with me!"_ he barked. "Take care of '_Jumbo'_ over here!"

"If you say so." said Ti-An, flying over to the brawny man giving him a swift punch to the face.

"Good! _DEATH! _Switch with me!" the Spider called to the red-haired man.

"Ooh~! A_ cat-fight! _I'm in!" replied Grell, pouncing at the_ lioness _with his chainsaw screaming.

"Now _'Lady'!_ Take care of '_Peter-Pan and Wendy'_, over here! I wanna rematch with Dagger!"

"Alright, if you say so!" the girl said. She was unsure, but she was pretty sure she could trust in the boy. She passed him, and Violet Spider charged at the man in the striped costume.

"Are you _mental?!_" his foe called. "What you're doing is _suicide!"_

Dagger summoned his lights once more, preparing to attack. He sort of hoped that the lad would come to his senses and give up, but no. Violet Spider was charging at him like an _out of control locomotive._ He inevitably fired at the boy, watching him dodge his projectiles.

While the boy's arm was tired and aching,_ his legs were completely fine_. They carried him across the room, and swerved him out of the path of the light-daggers. They launched him _over _the lights like he was some sort of mountain goat. At last, he was right in front of the man in the striped costume, and looked him straight in the eye.

Shockingly, rather than attacking, _he ran past the man instead._ Dagger's face held confusion at the boy's unexpected action, but then his eyes went wide when he looked at the ground and saw what the boy had _dropped on the ground next to him._ Instead of throwing the explosive-disc, he _dropped it._

_ BOOM!_

The man's left leg was_ blown clean off _due to the explosion being so close. Perhaps _'Kid Dynamite' _would have been an appropriate name for the hero after all.

"Dagger!" the lioness woman called. She looked away from her enemy to do so, and _forgot to dodge the Crimson Death's blade._ She too, lost a leg that day. Her right leg landed right next to her as she fell, bleeding.

"You shouldn't let yourself get _distracted_ other men, darling." said the red-haired man with a toothy grin. "_The one in Black was far more handsome, anyway_. Looks as though like you've gone and _lost him too, _in the process_."_

"Oh, I don't want to hurt _kids!"_ whined a certain girl with golden locks.

"We aren't _kids!"_ the small boy shouted, he and his counterpart charging at the girl. They both were incapacitated by one of Lizzie's lasers, but fortunately, she held back on them. _They kept their limbs_.

Ti-An defeated his foe with one last punch. Alois new that he would be able to gauge that difference between a knockout, and a kill. He looked over to his lord, who seemed to be having better luck with his new opponent as well.

Si-El waited for the man to shoot his artificial fist at him, allowing it to strike him. Kuronians are quite durable, after all. The bluenette grabbed the limb and gave it a swift yank, causing his foe to fly. Joker landed with a _thud _several feet away with the cord that connected this artificial limb to his body now broken. With his defeat, the villains were vanquished.

Police and paramedics arrived shortly afterwards, the latter of which treating the wounded with haste. While there would be several thousand dollars expense for damages to the building and the _Circus' _medical bills, the Crown Jewels were safe, and that's what really mattered.

The PhantomFive were about to pack up and go home after having saved the day. They were in the middle of rounding everyone up and talking to the police, all except a certain blonde boy. Violet Spider sat against the wall, massaging his sore arm. He wasn't too keen on talking to the Police, nor did he want the paramedics to look at his arm. The blonde decided that he would wait until they got home to have Madame Red look at it, as well as the bump on his head from crashing the Humvee. He was a little upset that this was the reason that it was taking so long for everyone to get home._ It was his fault, after all_.

This wasn't all that was bothering him, however. He felt bad about snapping at the alien boy earlier this evening. Ciel was right, after all. Alois should have listened, he wouldn't be so beaten up right now if he did.

He watched the red-and-blue lights of the police vehicles outside change back-and-forth between each other on the walls of the building. Sometimes they would blend and make purple. Half-mindedly, he did this, until he saw a shadow appear along the wall in the shape of a boy. He knew it was the bluenette, there was no doubt in his mind.

Surely enough, the boy appeared, and looked around before noticing the blonde. He flew down and landed in front of him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Other than being beat up and all, I'm doin' pretty good." the blonde replied with a smile.

"That is good to hear." said the alien. He walked over and sat beside the boy and leaned against the wall as well.

"The thing that hurts the most is my _ego,_ though." the blonde added.

"_'Ego'?"_ Ciel echoed.

"Uh, it's kind of like, your _'pride', _I think. I'm not sure how to explain it."

_ "That must be some pretty damaged pride_." the bluenette jested.

"Yeah, but it's _my fault_, y'know._ I really should've listened to you earlier_. I got so caught up in_ proving you wrong_, that I forgot I had a_ team _to help me." the blonde explained.

"I should have _trusted_ in you more as well." Ciel stopped looking straight ahead and looked to the blonde. "Do you really have to work that hard though? You fared very well just by using your head."

"I can't help it. I've _always_ had to work hard." said Alois, looking at the bluenette. _"Clawing my way up and fighting to get what i want most_, _that's all I know how to do, y'know?_ I guess I just... Don't feel like I fit in with you 'supers'..."

"I think you fit in perfectly. You said it yourself, didn't you? _'Batman _and _Superman_ have one thing in common that makes them super. _They don't give up, and they always do what they think is right, no matter what_. _That's_ what makes them _superheroes'."_ Si-El quoted.

"You remembered that?"

"_Of course_. You taught me everything I know about being a superhero."

Alois couldn't help but smile at that. He tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hold it in. For once in his life he felt like he was _adequate._ Even though he has bruised, sore, and bleeding a bit, he has never felt better.

"Alright, '_Superman,'_ think I'll be a good '_Batman'?"_

_ "I know so."_ Ciel smiled.

The blonde giggled in response. It was quite the girly giggle, one that he was often ashamed of due to this fact. He didn't like being told he sounded like a girl. He clutched his sides to try and make himself stop.

He finally did stop when he heard rustling coming from elsewhere in the room. The lads looked up to see one of the most ridiculous scenes they had ever witnessed. Grell was trying on the Crown Jewels. He was sitting in the coronation chair, wearing one of the many crowns, holding a scepters with some of the orbs in his lap.

"What the _hell _are you doing, _Death?"_ asked the Violet Spider.

"Hey, I worked my ass of on this job, so I think I deserve a little reward." the man said. "And you know what they say, _'diamonds are a girl's best friend'."_

_ "Superheroes don't do that, Death."_ the blonde said plainly.

"What?! Then what's the point of being a superhero at all!"

"You _help people_, that's the point_. Also, you aren't a woman_."

"What?! How_ dare _you?!" the man shouted, standing up. He revved up his chainsaw and held it upon high. "_YOU SHOULD NEVER INSULT A LADY THAT WAY!"_

_ "Augh! Ciel! 'Up, up, and away!"_ With that, the bluenette picked up the blonde boy and took flight. Fleeing the crazed and _gender-confused _ginger below.

It seems that Alois was starting to get used to this whole '_hitching a ride'_, thing. He didn't scream or thrash about once. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest, as the bluenette noticed. The blonde just looked straight ahead with a slight smile on his face and the wind blowing in his hair. The coolness of it actually felt pretty nice on his injuries. He could look pretty _cute,_ sometimes.

"_Koriand'r,"_ the bluenette thought. He didn't mean to think that last part. _"Why do Earth-morals have to be so weird?"_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my~!  
**

**The CielXAlois ship is afloat, you guys. (With strong pleas for Seme!Ciel...) I find it odd how I write fanfics about them, but in the cannon series,_ I just can't see them together at all. Not in a million years_. I only ship AU CielXAlois, apparently!**

**I had a request or two for SebastianxCiel, but honestly, with that _age-difference_, I just don't _feel comfortable_ writing that. That's really the only problem I have with that ship. I just can't condone paedophilia, y'know? I don't care if it's consensual or not, it just irks me...**

**I'm so sorry! It is nothing personal in the slightest against other ships, it's just that the line has been drawn and I CANNOT MOVE IT.**

**(Think of the CHILDREN!)**

**Everyone's ships are special in their own special way!**

**I'm the president of the anime club at school you guys. I have to settle disputes between disagreeing ships _all the time..._**

**(NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuNaru, IchiRuki, IchiHime, TamaHaru, KyoHaru, HikaHaru, KaoHaru, Cielois, Aliel, Sebasel(?), Grellbastian(?), whatever you wanna call it, the list goes on. Conflict arrives, and you just send in the MODS and just take _everything_ down whether you agree with it or not. _Such is life..._)**

**Telling someone that something they like is "_wrong"_ is wrong within itself.**

**ANYWAYS**

**More baddies from Kuroshitsuji will show up, and I'm pretty sure we'll see this bunch again with their prosthetic limbs, as well as the rest of Noah's Ark Circus, such as Snake, Doll, and even Baron Kelvin and Doctor.**

**I have big plans for _Ash,_ in particular.**

**Claude will show up too, eventually. He'll be a big baddie as well.**

**I'll basically use any character from the manga OR anime, _regardless_ of how obscure they are. (Seriously, how many of you remembered ARTHUR RANDALL?) There should be no reason for me to have to make an OC in this fic.**

**(Even KRISTOPHERSON, fans of DLTD.)**

**Until the next chapter, dear little duckies!**


	11. Who Is The Man?

Today was a joyous day, indeed. Underneath _Buckingham Palace_ is a secret bunker where Britain's first, finest, and only superheroes call home. _Why Buckingham Palace_, you ask? _Because that way her Majesty always has her watchdogs on hand, that's why_. Today, our heroes were celebrating the completion of their first official mission as a team, and with that completed task came something else that brought much joy to the team. _A paycheck._

Each member was given a small envelope with their money inside. It wasn't a very impressive-looking item, but it was something that had nearly brought tears of joy to the blonde's eyes. When he actually opened it, however, he nearly _fainted._

"Holy _shit!_ _That's a lot of zeros!"_ he shouted, clutching the piece of paper in his hands.

"Is that a _good_ thing?" asked his bluenette alien friend.

"_Hell yes!_ " replied Alois. "Remember how it cost several _hundred_ quid to pay the electric bill? Well with this, _we could pay that shit for over an entire year."_

"But no one lives there anymore, so _why pay it at all?"_

"_Silence, infedel!_ You know_ nothing! _That house has what's _left _of my _childhood_ in there! I value it above my own_ life!"_

"Alois, I think that's a bit _extreme..." _interrupted Lizzie. "It's just a house, and you _are still a child._"

The blonde lad stopped his rant for a moment and stared at the girl. His face went serious. "I haven't been a _'child' _in _years_, Lizzie. You should know that._ You read my file_."

When he said that, the girl immediately remembered what he was talking about. She looked at the ground and fidgetted, much to the confusion of everyone in the room aside from the two blondes. "_Sorry, I forgot_..." she said.

"What? What are you talking about?" the bluenette asked. Alois looked to him and smiled nervously.

"Oh, it's _nothing_." he said. "The point his,_ I can pay all the bills this month!" _He recovered from his little fit quickly. "And now: I shall do the _money dance!"_

Si-El often wondered if Earth itself was weird in general, or if it was just his teammates. One of them was a strange over-affectionate female Earth-creature, another one was a_ possibly psychotic _one who only _thinks_ he is female, and then there was the blonde, who was a _complete enigma_. One moment he is about to cry tears of joy, the next he is sulking, and then he does a happy dance. Perhaps this is what Earth-people called, "Bipolar disorder"?

But that's just how Alois is. He's been this way since the bluenette met him, and that didn't appear to be changing anytime soon. The blonde's obsession with that house is a bit odd, though. He lived there before his family died and loved it very much. Si-El assumed there must be a lot of sentimental value in that house because of this. The bluenette himself loved his old blue suit, and wore it whenever he wasn't on duty because of this. It's one of the only things he has left of his planet, after all. The bluenette could relate to the boy in this aspect, after all. Still, it seemed as though there was _something else _that troubled the boy. Lizzie seemed to know, but from the blonde's behaviour, it seems as though he didn't want her to reveal whatever it was. If this was the case, there was really nothing he could do, was there?

"We must celebrate!" declared Alois, abruptly bringing the bluenette's thoughts to a halt. "Let there be _cake!_ Gentlemen, _and Lizzie,_ I say we need _cake!"_

"_Cake_ sounds wonderful!" Lizzie said enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

The Kuronians looked at each other confusedly for a moment. They knew that there would be some odd explanation along with some harassment for asking, but in the end, they had to. Ciel bit the bullet and asked:

"What is '_cake'?"_

The others in the room froze at the question. They looked as though the bluenette was covered in blood while standing over a corpse, or something. Now the bluenette was _really_ uncomfortable.

"_What?"_ the blonde finally asked. "You've never heard of _cake?"_

_ "No?"_

Alois stomped his foot and ran over to the boy and put his arm around his shoulders before shouting to no one in particular. "We need to get this_ poor child _some_ goddamn cake_, _STAT!"_

"I'll see if we can go to the bakery and get some!" said the girl with the golden locks. She knew her mission. It was vital that she not fail.

Violet Spider let go of the boy for only a second while he moved to place his hands on each of the other lad's shoulders and looked at him. "Don't worry mate, just hang in there just a liitle longer!" he shouted while shaking the boy slightly. The small smile on his face indicated to the bluenette that he was just playing with him, so he need not worry.

"X'hal, I only asked a simple question..." the bluenette said. He was a bit embarrassed by all of this attention. Why wasn't _Ti-An_ being picked on? The man just stood there and covered his mouth in order to conceal his amused smile. Si-El furrowed his brow at this.

The boy in blue was forced to wear a long-sleeve shirt and a pair of pants over his uniform, so that he may "Conceal his identity while keeping his tracnslator" and was dragged to the nearest bakery as was the man in black. These two blonde Earthlings were as persuasive as they were persistant. They also seem to get along very well, surprizingly. It has been said that people who are somewhat similar in personality can repel each other, but apparently the two were dissimilar enough to get along after all.

The pale pigmentation of their hair wasn't the only thing Alois and Lizzie had in common. Both children are very outgoing and charming. Both smile and laugh a lot, and both are very excitable. In a way, they seemed as though they could be long-lost twins, or something of the sort. They had their differences, of course. Lizzie is cleaner and more well-kept than the boy. It was obvious even in the way they dressed. The girl was quite fashionable, while the lad just threw on a random T-shirt and a pair of shorts. (Sometimes they weren't even clean!) The girl with the hair of a more golden tint was sweet, while the boy with the hair of a paler hue was brash, and often rude. Somehow, these slight differences drew them together, something the bluenette sort of envied.

Si-El, was a bit _too_ different. He was often left in the dark when things in the conversation referenced Earth-culture, and he didn't quite feel like he fit in with the humans. _Alois _thought_ he _didn't fit in? That isn't even a fraction of what the alien boy experiences everyday. The bluenette would often pretend as though it didn't bother him, but he always felt sort of, in a word, _alienated_ from the other children. He watched as the two blondes had their faces pushed up against the glass, looking at the various cakes and sweets in the bake-shop. They recommended items to each other, and playfully argued over which ones were best. The bluenette couldn't really contribute to the conversation, since he knew nothing of the subject. He just watched patiently as the others ordered.

"What do you want, Ciel?" Alois finally asked the boy, turning to face him. The bluenette froze for a second at the question.

"W-well, I cannot decide..." he said nervously. He had no idea what these items were.

The blonde lad smacked his forehead as he remembered why they had dragged the other boy here in the first place. He walked over to the boy and looked him over. "You know, you sir, look like a _strawberry_-lovin' kinda guy!" he said, wriggling his fingers at the boy as though he was trying to sense this. "_Amiright?"_

"_How should I know?"_

"We'll order it, and if you don't like it, we'll get you something else." suggested Lizzie. "What about you, Sebastian?"

"'_Dark Chocolate Cake'?" _the man in the black suit read off the menu board above the counter. "What is the difference between '_dark'_ and '_regular'_ chocolate."

"Order it and find out!" the blonde boy yelled excitedly. "If you don't like it, I'll eat it for you!"

"Alois, you're going to get sick..." said Lizzie.

"Nonsense! I have a _stomach of steel!_"

The bluenette rolled his eye at the _Superman_ reference and went to find a table. He chose a booth and sat at it, and Ti-An followed. It wasn't as though there was anything else for the man to do.

"I still cannot get used to this place..." the boy said to the man as he watched his blonde friend attempt to balance all of the items they ordered on a single tray.

"I am sure we both will in time, my lord." the man replied. "I think it has gotten a little easier now that we have the five. What do you think?"

"It was easy when it was just _Al-Ois. _Now I grow even _more_ confused about humans." the bluenette boy replied.

The man chuckled a bit, causing the boy to tilt his head slightly in confusion. "What is so funny?" the lad asked.

"Nothing, it is just _interesting_ how _fond_ you are of Al-Ois." the man replied.

"He is my first _human_ friend. _That is all it is_."

"It must also be nice having another boy around your own age to talk to."

"You have _Grell,_ do you not?" the boy said jokingly.

"But Grell is a_ 'woman' _is _he_ not?" the man joked back.

"_He is not."_

Suddenly, Alois walked over, with only _half_ of the order on his tray, and the rest was on Lizzie's. The girl had fortunately convinced the lad that there was absolutely no way that he could carry that on his own, much to the boy's annoyance. They both set the trays down on the table and distributed everyone's orders. Then they just sat and stared at the aliens.

"What?" asked the bluenette.

"_'What'_, nothin'. Eat the cake!" the blonde commanded.

Ciel rolled his visible eye, and picked up a fork. He stared at the strange food for a moment. It looked like a triangular box, that was separated in layers. It was off-white on the very bottom teir with some sort of sticky-looking dark red filling on the next, followed by another off-white layer, finally topped with a thin veil of pure white. Sitting in the middle of the top layer was a red fruity-looking thing, which could only be what the blonde had earlier described as being a "strawberry". The bluenette cut a small portion with the side of his fork before stabbing it. He held it up and stared at it for a moment, hesitant to eat it._ It smelled very sweet._

_ "Do it! Do it! Do it!"_ the blonde boy chanted while hitting his hands on the table to the beat.

With great reluctance, the bluenette conceded, putting the strange substance in his mouth. The humans stared at him with anticipation, leaning forward slightly in order to better gauge his reaction. The lad's eye went wide, and he cut off another portion and ate it. This new dish was _amazing_.

Alois watched the other boy nearly _inhale_ the treat with a big goofy grin. "I _knew_ strawberry was a good choice for you!" he said. "Alright, Sebastian's turn!"

The man was surprised by the enthusiasm with which his master had responded to the confectionery, and decided that it was worth a try. He went through the action of retrieving a small portion of the dish before consuming it. The humans stared at him with anticipation as they had with the lad before him. Ti-An set his fork down on the side of the plate with a small _clink_ and said: "It is _alright."_

"Only _'alright'?"_ asked Lizzie.

"Yes. It is just... _alright."_

_ "What kind of person doesn't like cake?"_ asked Violet Spider. Sebastian shrugged, and the boy turned his attention to the bluenette again, who was busily attempting to get frosting off of his face. "Well, if Sebastian isn't going to eat it, then do _you_ want to give it a try, Ciel?"

The bluenette nodded in response, and the older alien's plate was scooted over to him,. The boy accepted it gladly. As he began to dig into that confection, the entrance of another customer had gone unnoticed by the group.

The man was dressed in plain blue jeans, a dress shirt, and a black hoodie, which was nothing out of the ordinary. The man's hair colour was a bit odd, as he had messy silver hair despite the fact that he appeared to be quite young. He had red eyes with slit pupils, and long canines that nearly protruded from his mouth. He simply waltzed on into the shop, hands in his pockets, like any ordinary customer. He sniffed the air, as though he were smelling the sweets. The man's attention, however, shifted from the baked goods to our heroes, and he simply walked over to them.

The four looked up at the strange man who simply stared down at them. "Can we help you?" Ti-An asked politely. To their surprise, however, the man growled before grabbing the edge of the table, picking it up, and throwing it. _Did I mention that it was bolted to the floor?_

The four scattered, each getting out of the way of the rampaging man. He continued growling and tearing up the store while attempting to claw at the heroes.

"Whoa! The hell did we do to you, man?!" said the blonde lad, ducking to avoid a table being thrown at his head. He was only growled at in response.

"I don't think he wants a negotiation, Al-Ois." the bluenette pointed out.

"What _does _he want, then?!"

"A _fight!"_ Ciel declared before punching the man with enough force to send him flying out the shop's front window and onto the street. Broken glass went everywhere, falling to the ground with little _clinks _as the man got up. Aside from a few scratches, he seemed to be perfectly fine.

People fled the scene, customers, employees, bystanders, everyone as the fight ensued. It didn't end when the man was forced onto the street, oh, no. This only seemed to make him angry. A small crackling noise was heard from the man's collar, revealing it to have a small speaker in it. It cracked and buzzed before finally getting the right frequency for a voice to come through.

"You see that, _Pluto?_ You've found your target! _Good boy!"_ it said. It appeared to be the voice of a very soft-spoken man on the other in, sharpened only by the static over the line.

The beast-like man attacked the four again, this time being stopped by one of Elizabeth's lasers. "Did you hear that voice?" she asked her comrades.

"Yes, he appears to be receiving orders from someone." Ti-An replied. "Tell me sir, who do you work for?" he asked the man.

"Pluto", as he was apparently known as, didn't respond, but the_ voice around his neck did._ "Hello, Phantomfive." the voice said. "Did you have fun with_ my circus _last night? Call me _Tom._ Tom, Tom,_ the piper's son_, is who I am."

"Alright '_Tom-Tom',"_ Alois said mockingly. "What's the big idea?! _This was a perfectly good bakery, asshole!"_

_ "_Someone like_ you_, wouldn't understand. I am a seeker of_ perfection_." said the voice. "I haven't the slightest interest in _you,_ boy. No, the ones I seek are the _rest _of the five. _Pluto, Fetch!"_

With the voice's order, the man began to _change,_ growing larger in size to were his clothes were tearing at the seems. His ears became pointed, his nails became long, his teeth became sharper as his mouth elongated into a snout. He fell on all fours as he assumed his true form. The _man_ known only as "_Pluto", _was actually a _beast._ He had somehow morphed into _the biggest dog any of the quartet had ever seen_. It howled at the sky before charging at the crew again.

Alois grabbed his backpack, pulling his mask and utility belt, before tossing at Lizzie her purse. They put on only their masks, as this was the fastest costume change that they could manage at the moment, and Alois put on his belt as well before dodging the _demon hound's _massive claws. The Kuronians simply slipped off their outerwear, revealing their uniforms underneath after dodging the beast as well.

"Hey _Blue_, you aren't _allergic to dogs_ too, are you?" joked the spider.

"Save it _Violet,_ we have bigger problems at hand!" the bluenette replied swiftly punching the hound's muzzle.

"_Violet's_ a _girl's_ name!"

_ "_There's s_till_ more important things to worry about, _Violet!"_ said_ Lady Pink _as she dodged another swipe of the beast's claws.

In response, the blonde lad pulled out his _new_ grappling device, and pointed it at the creature. This new device looked as though it was straight out of the _Batman_ comics in both looks and functionality. It actually took much practicing with Madame Red to be able to use it, but unlike the exploding discs, Alois could actually _use_ this device. He pressed the button that propelled the device forward, unraveling it's cable as it sprang forth. It wrapped around the creature's neck just as the boy had intended it to.

"Hah! A _bad dog _like you needs a _leash!"_ he said. Violet Spider felt like he needed to make a smart quip out of _superhero requirement._ He, however, did _not _calculate for whatever reason, that the hound would jerk it's head violently, causing the boy to fly through the air.

Pluto shook and bucked trying to rid himself of the blonde menace, but the boy held tight for a long while as his cable caused him to be twirled around in the air until the boy finally got dizzy and let go. He crashed straight into the Blue Star, sending both of them crashing into the ground. _Luckily the blonde had the Kuronian to cushion his fall_.

"Sorry about that, mate." the spider said, getting up. His legs and arms were cut up pretty bad, since he didn't have time to put his suit on. He helped the other lad up.

"No problem. _I'm glad to help_." The alien boy was more durable, and was reasonably unharmed even though he was hit by a teenaged boy and landed on concrete. The two watched as the other two heroes battled the demon hound. Lizzie's lasers weren't burning through the creature's silver fur at all, but the man in black's punches seemed to be working reasonably well.

Violet Spider's weapon was still firmly wrapped around the hound's neck, giving him an idea. "Hey, _Blue,_ _grab my grappling hook!"_

_ "What?"_ the bluenette asked.

"Around it's neck!_ Grab my grappling hook! _Use it with your super-strength to make it _heel!"_

_ "Alright?_" the boy said, zooming over to the creature while the blond followed. Ciel grabbed the first hook and pulled hard, while Alois shot another one, ans handed it to Sebastian._ The beast fell with a thud, and couldn't get up._

All was quiet as the sounds of police sirens could be heard off in the distance. The fight was finally over. That is, until the hound opened it's mouth.

Flames spewed from the creature's mouth, and headed towards the remaining two heroes, _Lady Pink _and _Violet Spider_. Neither of them were quick enough to outrun the inferno, and they knew it. The Spider grabbed a _third_ grappling hook from his belt, and fired it at the girl in pink, causing it to wrap around her waist. With it secure, he yanked the chord as hard as he could, pulling her out of the path of the flames. _He, however, was not so lucky._

_** "Al-Ois!"**_ the bluenette yelled, his eye wide. He couldn't see the blonde boy anymore. All he could see were the flames. He, the man in black, and the girl in pink were all shocked at what had just happened. Did Alois just make the_ ultimate sacrifice _in order to save a comrade?

_No._ Finally, the demon dog ran out of breath, and the flames ceased, barbequing several cars and a mailbox or two in the street that it was aimed at, leaving nothing but scorch-marks in it's wake. Then, when the teams' eyes focused, they saw something covered in a black cloth in the middle of the street. Underneath it was the Violet Spider. He had pulled his cape out of his backpack and covered himself in it at the last second.

The blonde removed the piece of cloth and smiled. _"'The cape is made of a special titanium alloy, making it fireproof'."_ he quoted. "Thank you, _Nina!"_

A sigh of relief was heard from the team upon discovering their comrade's safety. But the blonde wasn't done yet. He retrieved the grappling hook he used on Lizzie, to tie the beast's mouth shut, preventing him from being able to breathe anymore flames. Soon, the "cleanup crew" came to secure the creature, finally relieving the Kuronians of their duties.

"Alois! Are you alright?!" said Lizzie at last. "I thought you died for a second!"

"_So did I."_ the other blonde replied. He was admittedly a bit shaken by the experience.

"How many of those_ grapple-thingys _do you _have, _anyway?" the girl asked.

"Enough to knit a_ Spider's web_."

Finally, the Blue Star and the Black Star flew over to the lad after surrendering the hound to city officials. "_Koriand'r! _You nearly _scared_ me to _death,_ you moron!" the bluenette said.

"A moron I may be, but everyone is alive and well! I'd say that means the mission was a success!" the blonde replied. He noticeably winced a bit after saying this. "Well, _reasonably well."_

"What is the matter?" the bluenette asked.

Alois simply looked to his leg, and following the boy's eyes, the alien boy discovered that he _had_ been burned by the flames. "I guess _booty-shorts aren't the best attire for_ _fighting crime_ after all, huh?" the blonde said jokingly about the reddened patch of skin.

"That is_ not funny_, Al-Ois."

"I know. It burns. _A lot_. Still, It doesn't look too bad."

Wrong. The skin was not only red, but _blistering_ in some places, depending on how long he had the area in the flames, which was only a mere second or so. It was a combination of first and second degree burns, and needed treatment.

"We are getting you back to Madame Red for medical treatment." said the bluenette.

"What? I'm totally fine!" the blonde argued.

_ "Now."_

_ "Bite me, alien boy."_

With that, the boy was slung over the bluenette's shoulder. The bluenette began to hover a bit. Alois kicked and beat on the boy's back in protest, knowing full-well that it had no effect on him.

"Put me down! Goddammit, Ciel! Put me down right now! I'll kick your ass for this!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining no response.

"Come on, let us get back." Ciel said to the other two as the blonde argued. Alois screamed until he was nearly hoarse all the way back to HQ, and the identity of "Tom the piper's son" remains unknown, but with more and more villains popping up, it was certain that the five will discover it eventually.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location. Unbeknownst to our heroes, the man in question lurked. He sat in his wheelchair, wrapped in bandages from nearly head to toe. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"_Doctor_, you think he got_ it?"_ the man asked to another man in the room, who turned to face him at the question.

The other man, known only to us at this point as "Doctor" answered. "I don't know, sir. Who's to say? The only way to find out is to gain custody of Pluto." he said.

"What about _the others? _Are they back yet?"

"I believe they _escaped _this morning with the _new prosthetic limbs we smuggled them, _so they shouldn't be long." said doctor. He paused for a moment. "How are _you _feeling today? _Are you hurting anywhere?"_

_ "_Just knowing I'm at least one step closer to becoming _perfect _makes me feel fit as a fiddle! I can't wait until all the preparations are complete!" said the Piper's son excitedly. "Remind me to send thanks to_ mister 'F', _later. None of this would be possible without him!"

"Yep. You get your perfect body, and I get all of the test subjects I want! Still, I do wonder what _F's_ purpose behind all of this is."

_"Doctor! You musn't look a gift horse in the mouth!"_

_"My apologies."_

Meanwhile, at that very moment beneath Buckingham Palace whilst the mysterious villains conversed and our heroes returned home, a rather _neglected_ soul was in tears. The red-haired man sat on the couch in the living room with a handkerchief, sobbing his eyes out.

"I don't understand it! _Why can't they just admit their love for each other!" _he cried.

_He was watching soap operas on the telly._

* * *

**A/N: Grell can't miss his stories, after all...  
**

**Potential reason for all of the super-villain sightings, OHMAHGAW.**

**Remember those guys? I don't really like tying Pluto to him, but it's the only way I could get it to work...**

**Is there some AloisXLizzie sneaking it's way in here? Sorry, _I'll fix that_. Promise!**

**Alois is just following _Hero-Ethics,_ is all. You know, the "Letting your teammates die makes you a douchebag" rule? Nothing special. **

**I can't (_won't_) kill off Lizzie...**

**I wanted to work on DLTD today, but I watched My Little Pony before I sat down to type,_ and that just completely zaps my ability to type anything serious._**

** UGH I haven't been doing any good work on it at all recently. I think it's because I have two fics to update at the same time. Maybe I'll start focusing on one, one day, and the other the next. What do you think? I don't want to disappoint DLTD fans, y'know?**

**I FEEL LIKE SUCH A FAILURE! *cries***

**Until the next whatever, my duckies!**


	12. Too Good To Be True

Regardless of his burns, the Violet Spider continued to go about his usual routine. It hurt for awhile, but now it just "_feels funny". _He would practice with his fellow heroes, play with the other children, and crack jokes like usual, starting with the daily routine of being woken up by The Blue Star. For some reason, he liked being woken up by the bluenette rather than an alarm clock. Around the same time every morning (usually at noon, actually), the bluenette would knock on the door, and when the blonde wouldn't answer, he would just walk on in and wake up the boy.

"Al-Ois, it is time to get up." the bluenette said, shaking the boy lightly.

"_Nnn... Five more minutes..." _the blonde replied, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head. This was also a regular routine. Usually he just did it to see if the bluenette would concede.

He wouldn't. He knew how Alois worked, and wasn't going to let himself be tricked. Five minutes would turn into ten, ten would turn into fifteen, fifteen would turn into twenty, and so on.

"I am not going to play this game, Al-Ois. Get up." he said sternly.

_ "Nooooo... Five minuuuuttesss..."_

Alois obviously wasn't going to move with just words. In this situation, the bluenette had to find creative was to silently coheres the other lad into getting out of bed. He walked over to the end of the bed, where the blonde's feet often stuck out from under the covers for whatever reason. Using this fact, the bluenette decided to grab the boy's ankle, and pull him a little closer, causing the boy to stirr.

The blonde looked at his friend in a confused sleepy daze, wondering what the other boy was up to. His eyes widened when he saw the alien brushed the tips of his fingers of his free hand against the bottom of the blonde's foot, while keeping a firm grip on the boy's ankle so he couldn't escape.

_"Nuo, no, no, no, no-ho-ho-ho! I'm uh-hu-hu-hup! Stop it! Hahahhaha! Stop it! Okay! I'm up!"_ Apparently, the blonde has ticklish feet, as made evident by his squirming and respiratory upset, otherwise known as laughter. At last, the blonde's own Kryptonite was revealed! Satisfied, the bluenette dropped the lad's ankle.

"If I leave, you are not going to just go back to sleep, are you?" he asked. Alois had done that before, but with the new threat of being tickled to death, it was doubtful that the blonde would try it.

"Yes! I'll get dressed!" The blonde in question sat up and rubbed his poor foot.

"Good. If you are not within five minutes,_ I will be back_." With the threat of the boy in blue, the blonde menace scrambled to get out of bed and ran towards his closet. He swore he heard the bluenette laughing at him as he left.

However, he wasn't laughing when Alois finally made it to the living room. Nobody was. They weren't even smiling as Madame Red stood there with her clip-board, tapping her foot.

"You're late_ again_, Violet." she said.

"Yeah, uh. Sorry about that..." the boy replied. "And could everybody stop calling me '_Violet'?_ Do I _look _like a _girl _to you?"

"We have _bigger problems _than your_ nickname_, Alois." Obviously the doctor was not up for these silly games this afternoon. "It would appear that both_ the Noah's Ark Circus_, and the so-called 'demon hound' known as_ 'Pluto' _have both escaped custody."

"How the bloody hell does that work?! Two of 'em were missing _legs!"_ Grell interrupted. "Obviously, this system of just 'capturing' the pests isn't working! _Let's just cut them to bits next time!"_

"Grell, _by law_, they are required to have a trial, and if they're sentenced to_ death_, you would be the_ last _person they would call." Madame Red said. "This system we have has not had the_ time _necessary for us to fully know_ how exactly to contain people with superpowers_. Nevertheless, the villains you five have put behind bars have somehow managed to escape, and that is all that_ matters _at this point."

"What do you want us to do, Doctor Durless?" asked Lizzie.

"Police are currently on the lookout for the suspects, so in the meantime, I want all of you to_ stay put_."

"What?! Then why tell us anything in the first place?!" Alois demanded. This wasn't a very good use of his time. "Why don't we all just split up and join the search?"

"And if one of you _actually finds _them? Then _what? You'll die_, _Alois_. As far as I'm concerned, you are all a team, who works better than any one of you could on your own. That is why you can't split up, Alois." the woman replied.

"Fine! Then we'll all go together!"

"And draw a bunch of unnecessary attention to yourselves? No. Just stay here, and wait to be deployed."

"But-!"

"That's _final, _Alois." the woman said, turning to walk away. "You're all dismissed."

The five stood there for a moment. They couldn't really think of anything to say. They had their orders, and simply ignoring them wasn't an option. Alois furrowed his brow and sat on the couch in a huff. He didn't really like taking orders like this.

"Don't worry, Alois. I'm sure they'll find them!" said Lizzie, in her usual enthusiastic way. "And when they do, we'll come in and-"

"And _what? _Wait 'til they call us in to fight them, meanwhile they're killing officers left and right? That sounds_ lovely_." the boy remarked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She was just trying to help, Al-Ois." said Ti-An.

"_Sorry..."_ the blonde lad said. "I can be kind of a dick sometimes, so it's best to ignore me when I am..."

"It's alright. I understand." the girl said with a smile. How could she be so forgiving?

Si-El didn't know what to add. He thought it was very clear. If they were ordered to stay put, isn't that what they should do? Why was Alois so willing to put up a fight about it? Orders are orders, and orders seldom change. Finally, Alois literally jumped up, and ran to the computer and started pounding away at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" the bluenette asked the strange human boy.

"I'm gonna try and pull a '_Robin' _here, and get some info." the blonde said without turning away from the screen. This was a computer with the sole purpose of aiding the crew in fighting crime, so maybe it could help give them a heads up of where the crime could be happening at.

"A... '_Robin'?"_ echoed Ciel.

"Yeah, _Robin _plays with _Batman's _computer all the time. Most of the time, it's to _disobey orders."_

_ "_You should not be doing that, then."

"Look, sometimes you have to_ bend the rules _in order to _do the most good_. That's why _superheroes _don't wear _police uniforms_." the blonde said, clicking around on the device_. "Batman _himself does it all the time. He _hacks police databases, tresspasses, breaks an entering_, and a bunch of other stuff that you '_shouldn't do', _but he does it with the _public's welfare _at heart." He turned to face the bluenette for a moment. "It doesn't really make sense, but when you do minor things that are 'bad' for the purpose of accomplishing an even greater 'good', it's fine."

"I think I might understand... _Might_."

"Oh cool_, this thing has easy hacking software_."

"What?"

With that, everyone crowded over to watch over the lad's shoulder. He had pulled up live footage from various security cameras around town. Some where outside storefronts, banks, office buildings, pretty much anywhere that could possibly be a target for criminal activity that had a security camera, Alois had it onscreen. The rest of the five were impressed.

"Nice." said the bluenette. With the others crowded around as well, he was pushed a little too close to the blonde, which didn't go unnoticed to the other boy. He was visibly uncomfortable with this, and tensed up as he was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic from the four being so close to him. He really didn't need the alien boy breathing down his neck, either. Eventually, it became a bit too much for the lad, and he snapped.

"Gentlemen! _Personal Space: I require it!"_ he shouted. He really didn't like having people that close to him. It made him nervous.

Everyone heeded the boy's words and backed away, albeit a bit dissappointed that they couldn't watch any longer. The blonde turned to look at the others and noticed this. With a sigh, he said: "Let me see if I can pull it up on the big screen." and clicked around while pushing more keys.

Soon, the cameras where pulled up on the "big screen" in the room, the very same screen that Francis had given them their first mission on. The others watched that screen, watching out for any suspicious activity, while Alois looked at the one on the computer.

His eyes narrowed at the screen when the name of a place that he didn't recognize appeared. He knew every location on the big screen, but not this odd place. It was called "_Victoria Labs",_ obviously a laboratory of some sort. He knew it wasn't exactly, "for the public good", but still, he couldn't resist peeking at the contents of the security camera. A _top-secret government laboratory? _Wouldn't _you_ be at least _a bit _curious?

He clicked on the camera and waited it to load, while the others were busily on the lookout for the _Circus and the Demon Hound._ What he saw on the screen looked quite ordinary. It looked almost like a fancy biology classroom. He zoomed in, and squinted to make out the figures in the room, one of which was a man covered nearly head-to-toe in bandages,_ if he had toes_, that is. His legs were gone, and he was sitting in a wheelchair, conversing with a second man in a lab-coat.

There was no sound, so the boy couldn't make-out what they were saying, but they seemed to be having a rather merry time. Alois watched a little longer before the man in the wheelchair looked somewhere off screen and smiled, as though he were greeting someone. A third man walked into the room, and the boy's eyes widened. He _recognized_ the third man.

_Joker._ Quickly, he added the footage from that camera to the footage on the big screen, and looked to his teammates.

"Is that who I think it is?!" asked Lizzie.

"_Joker_." said the boy in blue.

Alois felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ti-An, who smiled at him warmly. "Well done, _Violet Spider._ You found one of them." he said.

"Yeah, but there's a _slight_ problem." Alois began. "That's footage from a _top-secret government laboratory_. We'd be breaking the rules _big time _by going there."

"What happened to '_breaking the rules for the public good'?" _asked his bluenette friend.

"There's a limit to what rules you can and cannot break..." the blonde replied sadly. As much as he would _love _to barge in there and "kick bad-guy ass", realistically, they would be in huge trouble for that, with terrible possible consequences for going along with it.

"Hey, what's_ that?" _his thoughts were interrupted by Lizzie, who was pointing to a certain spot on the screen. He looked over to see a capsule of some sort, with pipes draining some sort of fluid into it and lettering on the door. "Can you zoom in there for a sec?" the girl asked.

Zooming in, the letters on the capsule became clearer. The word "project" became visible, as well as a sequence of letters.

_"A... S... H?"_ Alois read off. _"A.S.H.?_ What's that stand for?" he asked, reading the acronym. He looked over to his teammates who just looked at him and shrugged.

"Hey, isn't that the name of that _kid from Pokemon? Oh my god, are they making Pokemon?!"_ Grell sort of asked. It was most likely safe to assume that he was mostly joking.

"I doubt it." said the servant in black. Ti-An looked at the blonde boy. "Can that software only hack _cameras? _Could you also hack into the_ facilities files?"_ asked the man.

"I could _try_." Alois said, once again punching keys on the keyboard. It was actually quite easy, since he was using the government's _own software_ to do it. Finally, he performed a search on "Project A.S.H.", and found something.

"Here it is!" he declared at last. He pressed his fingertip against the screen before him and read it off to his comrades. "'_Project A.S.H_.'" he began, "The _Artificial Super Hero _project is designed with the sole intention of..." he trailed off and went pale has he read the next part of the sentence in his mind.

"Of _what_, Al-Ois?" asked the bluenette nervously. Seeing the blonde go white as a ghost like that was really unnerving. Something must be _really_ wrong for him to do such a thing.

"'...With the sole intention of...'" the blonde read again. _"...terminating the members of the experimental group dubbed the 'PhantomFive' should they ever go rogue and betray her majesty and the United Kingdom, or to replace them should they perish_.'" He turned around to look at his associates. His eyes where wide, his face was pale, but then again, so were the eyes and faces of his comrades. Even Grell, who at any other moment would have cracked a joke, froze at what the file had said.

_ "X'hal..." _was all the bluenette could say.

"Tell me it isn't true!" said Lizzie, tears welling up at the edges of her eyes. "Does _Madame Red _know?"

"I don't know..." the blonde said, looking at the ground. His voice was soft, melancholic. He knew all of this was just too good to be true.

Not only was the_ Noah's Ark Circus _in league with_ Victoria Labs_, but they had also designed an artificial super hero without even telling them, and it was designed to kill them. Alois slammed he fist on the table and grit his teeth. _How could they do this?_

The boy turned back to the computer, and saved a recording of Joker on camera before printing off a copy of the file. When that was done, he burned the data on a disc before taking it and the paper copy of the information on "_Project A.S.H."_ in a huff, and storming out in the direction of Madame Red's office.

"Al-Ois, where are you going?!" the bluenette called after him.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" the blonde called back. The sound of a door slamming could be heard as the boy barged into the woman's office. Everything was quiet as the four he left behind stood speechless by all of this. Si-El flew after him. He wasn't going to loose this nice life he had on this planet just yet.


	13. Crimson River At Victoria Labs

The door of Madame Red's office swung open suddenly, nearly scarring the woman half to death. From behind it appeared a furious blonde, followed by a rather concerned bluenette boy, hovering a little ways behind him.

"Alois, was that really necessary?" the woman asked. "You nearly scarred the life out of me! Would it_ kill you _to knock next time?"

"No, but would it_ kill you _to explain _this?!" _the blonde said, holding out a file and a disc to the doctor.

"Alois does this have anything to do with the discussion from earlier?" Doctor Durless said, taking the file from the boy and opening it. "I told you, you and the rest of the five are stay pu-" She stopped. She looked up from the file to the angry boy in front of her._ "Where did you get this?" _she asked, her tone serious.

"Doesn't matter." the boy said. "What I wanna know is what the bloody hell is the big idea?! _Making _more superheroes like some sort of _assembly line?! _ What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you people?!"

"Alois, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and _be reasonable_." the doctor said. "It's for safety reasons. If any of you were to either die, or betray the United Kingdom, we would have to either replace you, or in the latter scenario, take you out."

"So you don't _trust _us?!"

"Judging by the fact that you _hacked a government database_, I'm not sure if I _can _anymore..."

The boy looked at the ground and clenched his fists. He couldn't argue. She was right, really. Still, it infuriated him.

Madame red picked up the disc and looked at it for a moment, turning it over to look for some kind of label. "What's this?" she asked.

He didn't look up. "Security footage from_ Victoria Labs_." he said. "We found one of the _Noah's Ark Cirus_ members on camera. Their _leader_."

Now the bluenette spoke up. "He was in the room talking to a doctor and another man in the same room as _Project A.S.H. _That's how we found out about it, miss."

Madame Red's eyes went wide for a moment before she spun around in her chair to face her computer. She shoved the disc into the disc-drive and pressed play. Lo and behold, the boys spoke truth. There it was, plain as day. Joker waltzed right into the room and spoke with the two men in the room in quite the casual manner. The men treated him with hospitality, it would seem, greeting the young man with friendly smiles and making conversation. She recognized both men. The Doctor on the screen was the head of that project, and the man wrapped in bandages and sitting in a wheelchair was _Baron Kelvin_, one of the men who helped _fund_ the project.

"This is bad..." she said to the lads. "I'm so sorry I doubted you boys..." Madame Red immediately grabbed her phone and dialed it before pressing it up to her ear.

"This is Angelina Durless, adviser to the _PhantomFive_, '_Project Watchdog'_. We have a situation." she said to the person on the other end. "No, calling it a 'situation' would be an _understatement._ Intel indicates that_ Project A.S.H. _may be corrupt. Pull the plug _immediately_."

The boys looked at each other for a moment while they strained their ears to try and hear the person on the other end of the phone. Madame Red sat there for a moment while listening to what the person had to say. Finally she slammed her hand down on the desk and stood up, sending her chair flying backwards and almost into the blonde's _burned _leg.

"_'Authorization', _my ass! You listen here! This has the potential to become a _national emergency!_ Worst case scenario, it moves _international!_ Do you hear me?! Pull the damn plug!" she yelled into the device.

"Whoa... You go, _Red_..." said the blonde boy. Madame Red straightened herself, and cleared her throat.

"Thank you." she said to the person on the phone before hanging up. She turned to the boys. "Tell everyone to be ready to deploy at any moment. Should project A.S.H leave that lab, you'll be our only hope!"

"Yes ma'am!" Alois said with a salute. Finally, some _action! _He grabbed the foot of the lad hovering behind him, and guided him into the hallway, through which they ran to convey the message to their team. The doctor picked her chair up off of it's side from where it lay in the floor, repositioned it, and sat down. She put her face in her hands.

_"I hope you're ready..."_

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Britain's finest hardened military veterans geared up and headed out in full gear to _Victoria Labs_. It was obvious to everyone that this was going to get messy very quickly. Combat boots stampeded against the linoleum flooring of the building as they prepared themselves for the worst.

Guns were loaded, the safety turned off, now all that's left is to pull the trigger, whether it be at a man or a monster. They kicked open the door and fanned out, completely surrounding the Head Doctor and the man known as "Baron Kelvin", a.k.a. "Tom, The Piper's Son". The tow men put their hands up in the air in surrender.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted the man in the wheelchair.

"Quiet! We've been ordered to pull the plug on this project." said some nameless soldier with his gun aimed right into the face of the man.

"But, it's almost complete! Why shut it down now!?" the doctor's words were ignored however, as they were met by the man being bashed in the face by the butt of a gun to silence him. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Orders are orders. You're under arrest until this is all straightened out." another soldier said. The doctor sat himself up against the control panel, spitting up blood from cutting his lip on his teeth.

"Doctor! Release it!" ordered the Baron, only to have a gun shoved in his face.

The other man propped himself up against the control panel, using it as support before pounding his fist against a button. He was promptly beaten again by the same soldier who had hit him the first time. Soon, however, his attention and the attention of the other soldiers in the room were captured by the coffin-like capsule beginning to open. They all pointed their guns at the container, preparing for the worst.

Finally, the lid finally came off, revealing a man with silver hair dressed in a white suit behind it, seemingly sleeping. Project A.S.H slowly opened his amethyst eyes, seeing the frightened soldiers. As soon as he moved, however, the soldiers immediately began to empty their weapons into the capsule that he lay in. This, however, only seemed to anger the man.

He sprung forth, swinging his fist at the closest soldier, hitting him with full force. The poor military man's skull merely caved in on the impact, and Project A.S.H simply tossed him aside before moving onto the next. He hit the next soldier in the chest, shattering his ribcage, bone fragments piercing his heart and lungs. The "Hero" moved onto the next soldier, and the next soldier, and the next, and the next. Finally, he ran out of men in uniform.

Project A.S.H. turned to the man in the wheelchair, and walked towards him. Baron Kelvin immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"Wait! Wait! I'm on your side! I'm one of your creators!" he said. A.S.H. stopped in his tracks.

"_'Creator'?"_ he echoed, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" the bandaged man said. "I helped create you! I created you to be the_ perfect being!"_

_ "Perfect being? _Me?"

"Yes, you were designed to be the _perfect hero! _Perfect in every way! Perfect, _pure." _the man insisted.

"Exactly how does one go about being the 'perfect hero', if I may ask?" the silver-haired man said.

"Easy! You go around_, cleansing the earth of the scum of society!_ Any _impure _souls who may tread the ground, it's your _duty_ to _rid the planet of them_!"

"_'Impure'?"_ the artificial man asked. "Are _you 'pure'_, creator?"

"_Not yet,_ but I will be! I've just underwent a _new surgery _to become _perfect! _After just a few more, I'll be_ perfect! Pure! Beautiful! _Hey, wait, _what are you doing?!" _the man asked. His eyes went wide as he saw the silver-haired man cock back his fist.

"You are imperfect._ Impure_. It is my duty to _cleanse the planet of impure souls like you."_

Project A.S.H.'s fist propelled forward, killing the man almost instantly. He left that laboratory room soaked in blood. A.S.H. had a mission. He had a purpose. He was going to rid the planet of_ impurity _once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Derp.  
**

**IMPURE! IMPURE! IMPURE!**

**Get it? Project A.S.H. everyone...**

**Back to the Five tomorrow. This is gonna be a BIG baddie. Not the BIGGEST, just big...**

**You'll never guess who the biggest baddie is gonna be~!**

**Until the next chapter, my duckies!**


	14. Kuronian Kryptonite

The PhantomFive were all gathered in the living room, awaiting orders regarding what action to take towards project A.S.H. They waited nervously for some news on the matter. They knew nothing about the project other than that it was an Artificial Super Hero designed to be able to kill the Five. This was all happening so fast.

Finally Docotr Durless walked in with a grave look on her face. The Five knew immediately what that look meant. The soldiers sent to pull the plug on the project had fallen. Most of them looked at the ground upon realizing this- all but Grell who simply stood there.

"Well? Out with it! How the bloody hell are we supposed to kill the thing?!" he demanded. He was oddly serious, asking the right questions.

"As you all can guess, project A.S.H. escaped, and with our knowledge, there isn't much that can stop it." the doctor replied. "Except _one_ thing." she said, holding out her hand. "Alois, _let me see your utility belt_."

Surprised, the boy obeyed. Surely Madame Red knew what she was doing. She took something out of her pocket, and put it in one of the belt's many pouches before returning it to the boy. "What's all this, then?" he asked.

"_Nitrogen gas _bombs." she said. "I'm not sure how to break this to you gently, but Project A.S.H. is an artificial Kuronian, made from DNA samples taken from _Blue _and _Black_."

The two aliens' eyes went wide and they jumped at the statement. They had no idea that these people would do such a thing.

"What the _fuck!?"_ the blonde boy demanded for his friends. "You don't just _fucking_ steal people's_ fucking _DNA without their_ fucking _permission!" Lizzie blushed at the blonde's excessive use of the word, and Grell grinned, leaving the remaining two confused as to what the word meant. Alois was right to be angry, though. That was an_ inhumane _thing to do. These government folk were starting to get on his nerves.

"I know. That's why I was _against_ the idea." the doctor said. "It _isn't _right, it's an invasion of privacy, and I don't know _how_ they got the DNA to begin with, but they did, and there is nothing we can do about it."

This seemed to convince th lad a bit. "Then what are the bombs for?"

Madame Red smiled. "It's_ Kuronian Kryptonite_." she said. "The air we breathe is made up of _78.09% nitrogen_, and _20.95% oxygen_, as well as other elements." the woman explained. "We tested the theory that the oxygen in the air gives Kuronians their abilities by infusing lab-rats with Kuronian genes. This was proven correct, but then the question came up being 'what did the Kuronians breathe on Kuron?' One of the elements in the air made it breathable to them, and what it the most prominent element that makes up air?"

"_Nitrogen?" _the bluenette asked, hovering over to the woman. He was unfamiliar with the Earth name of the element, but he was going by the numbers the woman had said earlier. "But how do you know that is true?"

"We tested it on those very same rats. They lost all unique abilities, rendering them powerless."

"But rats are rats. _Kuronians are Kuronians_."

The woman smiled and pulled two items out of her lab-coat pockets. One was a gas mask, and one was a marble. She put on the mask before dropping the marble, and when it hit the ground, a cloud of nitrogen gas sprang forth, filling the immediate area. The five coughed and tried to clear the air. After a few seconds, they heard a _thud_.

When the smoke cleared, Madame Red was gone, and _Si-El was now on the floor._ He sat up and rubbed his head. What the hell just happened?

Alois' eyes went wide for a moment. He quickly ran over to the other boy and helped him up. "Quick! Ciel! Does this _hurt?" _he asked, pinching the boy's arm.

"Ow! Of course it _hurts_, you moron!" the bluenette said back, rubbing the pained section of skin. The boy didn't flinch when stuck in the chest with a throwing disc that could be wedged halfway into a block of wood when thrown at full power. Now a small little pinch could hurt him? "_Kuronian Kryptonite" _was _right._

"Great, we know it works, but what good'll that do us, huh?" asked the Crimson Death. _"The aliens on our side'll be affected too!"_

Alois looked to the bluenette, who looked fearful. It was his first time without his powers since he's been on Earth, and that was a scary thought.

"Hey, don't worry, mate. I'm sure it's only _temporary._" Violet Spider said to Blue Star with a comforting smile. "There's no way the doctor would've done that if it wasn't! Just get a big ol' whiff of oxygen, and they'll be back in no time!"

Si-El did as instructed, and took a few deep breaths before he broke out into a fit of coughing. Why did oxygen have to be so _heavy?_ He gave his friends a "tumbs up", the apparent Earth hand-signal of "everything being okay".

"You are not flyin' like that, mate. You're riding in the PhantomWagon on the way there..." the blonde boy said.

"_Ooh! I'm driving!" _shouted the red haired man with shark-like teeth. Alois' eyes widened and he looked back to his alien friend.

"On second thought, if you get your powers back early, _can you give me a lift?"_

"_That, I will do..."_

* * *

**A/N: _Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck._  
**

**There's nothing fucking better than fucking swearing sometimes.  
**

_**Swearing is Alois-Approved.**_

**Nitrogen is lighter than oxygen. FACT. **

**All of the numbers Madame Red said for the things that make up air are all true. FACT.**

**Stealing people's DNA and cloning them without their permission is rude. FACT.**

**Grell is a shitty driver. FACT.**

**There needs to be more goddamn fluff in this fic. FACT.**

**The ending to this ark will be full of it. FACT-ish?**

**"Fuck" is a fucking awesome word. FACT.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter, my duckies! FACT.**


	15. Thumbs Up If You're Fine

Meanwhile, somewhere over London, a man flew. He had a white, skin-tight suit on with purple accents on it, and silver hair. His eyes were amethyst, and his flying ability was "normal" for him. The man was known only as A.S.H., and he was supposed to be a "superhero" regardless of the fact that he had just mercilessly slaughtered a group of men in uniform. Cloned from Kuronian DNA, he is capable of flight, and super-strength, and who knows what else with the slight "alterations" the scientists had made to his genetic code.

He was on a mission. A mission that was designated to him by his so-called "creator". It was his duty to purge the planet of _impurity_. He knew much about the culture and morals of this soceity, as he was programmed to, therefore he had a basic idea of what he was looking for. Laws must be obeyed. Code of conduct must not be broken. Everyone must fit into the mold. Anything that was not, must be eradicated. Anything that was _impure, unclean, unwanted,_ and_ necessary._

Finally, he landed in the middle of the city, not exactly blending in. He was being stared at by many people, as it wasn't often that they saw a _flying man_. He searched fot impurities, turning his attention to a busy intersection. The light was green, and people went as instructed, and stopped.

Then the light turned red, and a car blew right through it. _An impurity._ A.S.H. flew out in front of the offending vechicle, yet it did not stop. He cocked back his arm, and slammed his fist down on the hood of the car, denting the hood and damaging the motor underneath.

"Running a red light is _against the law_." the artificial being said to the person being the wheel. "Such impurities will be terminated." He cocked back his fist once more, and before it was able to come crashing back down, A.S.H. was shot in the back by a pink laser. He turned around to see five people standing before him. The PhantomFive.

"That's _property damage_, mate." said one of the boys in the group, and blonde clad in purple.

"I believe that is against the law as well." said the bluenette.

"I am perfect. Pure! I can do no wrong!" shouted A.S.H. as he lunged toward the team. He swung his fist at the bluenette, but missed as he flew out of the way. "You... _You're like me?" _he asked.

"No, it is _you_ who are like _me_." replied the boy.

"My lord! Put on your mask!" shouted Ti-An. He was wearing a black helmet with a red screen across the face, designed to filter out gas, a "gas-mask", if you will. He tossed the lad a helmet of his very own, a white one with a blue screen, and Ciel did as he was instructed, and donned the mask.

"Hey, _'Ashley'! _You up for a game of _marbles?"_ shouted the blonde, gaining the attention of the man in white as he threw three nitrogen bombs in his direction. There were no direct hits, as Alois still wasn't that good of a shot when simply throwing marbles, but they went off close enough that the man inhaled some of the fumes, weakening him. "Ash" stopped hovering and planted his feet on the ground. His eyes widened in suprise of losing his ability to fly.

The five repeatedly hit him. Lizzie would fire her lasers, and while he was stunned, Grell would leap out with his chainsaw, slashing at him, then Sebastian or Ciel would promptly punch him in the face. The gas finally dissipated, and Ash regained his strength.

_ "Assaulting an officer?_ You aren't _pure_ at all... _you're the filth of society!"_ With that, the man charged at Ti-An first, since he had hit the hardest. He punched the man in the jaw, sending him flying. Pink energy surrounded Lady Pink's hands as she fired her blasts, but this only seemed to mildly annoy her opponent, as he didn't even flinch. Grell leaped out with his saw, but the man stopped it, catching it between his palms.

"Do you honestly think such feeble attacks with be of any use against _me?"_ Ash threw the blade with the Crimson Death along with it in one swift motion, causing the man to knock over a telephone booth.

"Violet! The bombs!" shouted the bluenette, snapping the blonde boy from his inner comicbook fanboy gaze.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" he threw three more marble-sized nitrogen bombs, all missing their target.

"Oh? So those little spheres are you're secret weapon?" inquired the villain, flying out of the path of the projectiles.

Ash flew at full speed, heading towards the blonde boy, fully intent on killing the lad. He was about to throw a skull-crushing punch at the child, when Violet Spider was moved out of the way by a blue blurr, effectively causing the man to hit nothing but air.

The "Pure Being" looked toward the sky, where he saw Blue Star carrying Violet Spider "princess-style" and peering down at him. While the blonde was grateful that the bluenette had saved his life, he was less than happy about the ludicrous position he was now in.

"_Put me down!"_ he shouted, pushing his palm against the screen of the bluenette's helmet and squirmed in an attempt to free himself.

_ "You are welcome?!"_ the latter replied with sarcasm. He didn't understand why the blonde was so against flying all of a sudden. He didn't seem to mind at all last time. _Humans can be so odd sometimes._

The man clad in white watched for a few moments before being struck in the back by Ti-An as sort of revenge for sending the man flying nearly halfway across London. Lizzie refrained from firing as she might hit The Black Star, and Crimson Death was busily trying to untangle himself from a telephone cord.

The two lads flew over the brawling gentlemen, and Alois dropped three more bombs, whistling as they fell to earth. They missed.

_ "Blue!_ Fly closer!" he said.

_ "Yes, your highness." _the bluenette said. He was starting to like this thing the humans called "Sarcasm". He heeded the blonde boy's friendly suggestion and flew closer, allowing the boy to get a better shot. Alois dropped the a small sphere over the older combatants, and it exploded, causing the man in white to weaken once again.

Black Star got in hit after hit, backing the man into a corner. He hit him again and again and again, causing the wall behind Ash to crumble from the force. The gas cleared, and Ash was motionless. It was assumed that the man was dead, so Ti-An flew upwards to join the others, unaware that Ash was only catching his breath.

The man in Black, and the Boy in Blue were completely oblivious, but the blonde in purple knew better. Supervillains never _stay_ down. He reached into his belt and pulled out another marble. This caught the attention of his blue friend.

"Al-Ois, what are you doing?"

"Ssh. There's _no way _it was that easy." Not with the way Madame Red had treated the situation. She treated this as though all _hell _would break loose. There is no way. No way in _hell._

Violet Spider was _right_. Next thing they knew, a truck was heading right towards the group. A _literal truck_. The villain had thrown the vehicle at them. Black Star shoved his master and the blonde to the side, but left no time for he himself to evade the attack. Ti-An felt the full weight of a truck hitting him before crashing into the ground.

The lads saw this happen. They stared at the former vehicle and waited for any signs of life. _Nothing,_ until an arm stretched out from underneath the automotive and the hand that was attached to it gave them the "thumbs up".

This moment of joy was sort lived when the villain came after them next, striking the boy in blue in the back, knocking both he, and the Spider out of the sky. Alois dropped the marble sized bomb in the process, causing it to explode in his face. He coughed and he wheezed, straining for something he could breathe, but for a moment, there was nothing but nitrogen. He fell to his knees as he gasped for air, and attempted to crawl out of the small cloud of gas.

His vision was blurred, and he couldn't breathe. The boy felt as though both his head and his lungs were going to explode from the lack of oxygen. He struggled to get away, but the scenery wouldn't stop moving. He saw a pair of white boots stop in front of him.

Ash helped the boy up._ He helped the boy get up_. As soon as the world came back into focus for the lad, he saw the man. Instinctively, he reached for his belt, but his arms was grabbed by the man before he could. This seemed familiar to the boy.

The sensation of having his arm _forcibly grabbed_, and_ forced away from a weapon _was _familiar_ to him. He used his free hand in order to try and pry the man's hand off of his arm without any success. He clawed at it like a trapped animal.

"Look at you." Ash said tauntingly. "Do you even have any special abilities like your comrades? I'm hardly even_ trying_, you know,_ little bug_."

"I don't need any superpowers! I'm fine the way I am!" the boy argued. He yelped when the man squeezed his arm harder.

"I'm hardly trying, and _your limb already wants to break_. Is that 'fine'?"

Alois couldn't respond. He couldn't even _scream._ The pain in his arm was too much. It was so close to breaking, yet the man was using just enough force to keep this from happening, allowing the boy to experience it _slowly_.

He let go, and Alois took back his limb, holding it close to his body in order to try and soother the pain. He didn't see the punch to the face coming. Or the next one. Or the next.

His lip was bleeding profusely. The man's blows had caused the boy to accidentally cut it with his own teeth. The world was spinning again. He tried to find where the man was, but he was seeing double he couldn't tell which one was real and which one was his eyes playing tricks on him. It hurt, but not as much as the blow to his ribcage did.

"How does it feel to have _one of your ribs broken?" _A.S.H. asked tauntingly as the blonde coughed up blood. He shoes were crimson, as was the ground beneath them at this point_. "Kids shouldn't wear costumes."_

Dammit. Who was Alois kidding? He was no _Batman_. He was a frail boy amongst _titans_. There was no way he could win this. This man was everything he feared. He was superpowered, against Alois' insecurities about being the only "normal" member of the five. He was strong, and Alois was weak. _A weak, little kid_, just like he was on _that_ day. He was powerless in every aspect against this man. _This man,_ just like _that man_.

Alois couldn't hear much. His mind was too blurry to register any sound he heard. But one sound did register. _A voice. _Not the voice of the man in white, but the voice of a certain boy in blue.

_**"Al-Ois!" **_the bluenette called. It was a pained cry, a_ scared _one. Alois couldn't help but smile at it. It made him feel sentimental, somehow. He felt bad for always making the bluenette worry like this. The blonde put his hand on the man's chest for support. He didn't know how much longer he could stand.

"Well?" asked Ash finally. "Any last words,_ impure one?"_

Against his broken rib, the blonde chuckled a bit. A choked chuckle, but a chuckle. He gripped the man's suit across the gash that Grell had caused earlier with his chainsaw.

_"Yeah... I got somethin' for ya_... I'm not called '_Impure One'._" the blonde said with a smile. He pulled on the man's shirt, opening the tear further, and dropped the remaining nitrogen bombs he had on his person into it.

_ "I'm Violet Spider, bitch."_

The bombs went off all at once, and there was no escape from the cloud, as the cloud traveled with the artificial being. "You aren't that _'perfect' _if you _lose."_ the blonde said before collapsing onto the ground.

Project A.S.H. tried his best to evade the cloud, but to no avail. He saw a shadow. He strained his eyes to make out the shape, but couldn't quite make it out. It got closer, and closer, and closer,_ and then it hit him_.

Through the cloud came _Blue Star_. He hit the man across his face with all of his might. He hit him again, and again, and again, without holding back. Concrete crumbled from the force with which Si-El had hit the man, but he didn't notice. All the bluenette focused on was hitting this man.

"_H'TAL BKT'R!"_ he yelled, hitting the man with his right fist, then with his left, and right again. He didn't care what he sounded like. He didn't even realize he was speaking Kuronian. All he could focus on was punching this man_. "X'HAL! X'HAL! XHAL!"_ His voice grew louder and angrier with every blow he delivered.

This man had just taken from him his first friend since Kuron was destroyed. In fact, _even on_ _Kuron_ he didn't have friends like Alois. This man was going to pay. He was going to pay dearly. With each punch he threw, he was delivering the full brunt of his hatred. His grief over Kuron, his frustration with being so alienated and alone on this new planet, his irritation at trying to adjust to this new planet, all of this and his despair for _losing who had made this venture bearable._

Soon, the man in white was on the ground, but Si-El didn't care, he just kept hitting him. "_X'HAL! X'HAL!" _he yelled, his knuckles were now dyed crimson from the man's blood.

"_KORIAND'R!"_ finally, his fist was stopped by a third party. He turned to see Ti-An wearing a startled expression.

"My lord..." the man began. "..._He's been dead for a while, now_..."

Ciel turned to his other teammates. They were all staring at him. Elizabeth had her hands over her mouth. She looked _horrified._

Grell on the other hand, had a puzzling look of surprise and amusement. _"Wow_." was all he said.

Finally, he looked to where the blonde was. The bluenette stood up after giving the artificial man's corpse one last time, and rushed over to the other boy, checking him for any signs of life.

"Al-Ois!_ Al-Ois! _Can you hear me?! Wake up!" he called out, lightly shaking the boy, just as he would if he were trying to wake the boy up in the morning.

After a few moments of silence, Violet Spider spat some access blood in his mouth and smiled, his teeth a sort of a reddish colour from the iron-rich liquid. It hurt to speak, so the lad just gave the bluenette a "thumbs up".

* * *

**A/N: Don't expect Ash to stay dead. In comicbooks, YOU DON'T DIE, EVEN IF YOU'RE DEAD!  
**

**(bitches)**

**That seemed kind of anti-climatic. I'm a little disappointed in myself, honestly. **

**Maybe I can make up for it in character development! Le gasp!  
**

**I'm surprised this many people read this nonsensical crap. THIS PREMISE IS MORE THAN JUST "KIND OF" DUMB. (But it's funny, huh?)**

**I'm not even sure if I'm serious when writing this or not...**

**Am I joking? Am I not? I don't understand myself, sometimes...**

**I promised myself I wouldn't make any OC's, but I have absolutely no control over this. Seriously, they like, pop up out of nowhere and punch me in the face. They all show up in the ***SPOILER ALERT*** _Ten-year time-skip_ I'm planning on doing as an_ epilogue_ to the main story. So none of them will be showing up anytime soon, if at all.**

**So, if you don't like OC's, then when the main plot is over, and a chapter titled "Epilogue" shows up, just ignore it, and pretend it never happens. Don't let it distract you from enjoying the rest of the story, y'know?**

_**BOOM.**_

**Until the next chapter, my duckies!**


	16. The Spider's Dilemma

Weeks had passed after the battle with Project A.S.H. and Alois was still recovering from his injuries. He was to stay bedridden for two more weeks while he healed, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He hated missing all of the action. The others would occasionally go out without him on missions, leaving him behind like on this day.

Violet Spider lied in his bed, staring at the wall while laying on his injured side, supposedly a good thing to do, fuming about his lack of activity. He was waiting for Madame Red to come into his room as she often did, and check on his condition. He felt groggy and weird because of all of the pain medication she was giving him. She said that if he was in too much pain, he wouldn't be able to breathe properly which could lead to lung problems. He didn't like the feeling, but it was still better than the alternatives, right?

Finally the woman walked in with her clipboard and some pain-killers. She crouched down next to the bed, getting eye-level with the lad. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"_Bored."_ Alois replied. He was always bored when his teammates were out. Usually, Ciel or someone would come in and keep him company, but now the only ones here were the blonde, and the doctor.

"Well, it's a lot better than being in pain, now isn't it?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"I guess so..." the lad said.

Madame Red's face went serious for a moment. "Before I forget, there's something I need to talk to you about before you go all loopy." she said.

"What?"

"You know this 'Superhero' thing is going to continuously take a tremendous toll on your body."

Alois furrowed his brow. "I don't care. I'm not gonna quit even if you try_ make _me."

"I know. You're too stubborn for that." the woman replied. "But still, you can't do this job like this. That's why I need to talk to you about taking _strength-enhancers."_

The lad wanted to shoot up out of bed, but couldn't. He was genuinely surprised by this. "You mean like _Grell?"_ he asked.

"Yes. I don't think you're going to be able to continue doing this without them, and I know you don't want to give up on this either." the doctor got up from her crouching position and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're too stubborn for that, and you're too valuable to lose. That's why we need to seriously talk about this."

"I won't go _crazy like Grell_, will I?"

"No, Grell has always been..._ odd_. All the enhancers will do is increase your physical strength, endurance, and healing. It won't be at _Kuronian level_, it'll just be _above average human._"

"Any side effects at all?"

"Users have been shown to become_ slightly _more prone to act on emotion, yes."

"That's still a lot better than going back to the orphanage..." Alois said. While he didn't really like showing his true feelings, _anything_ was better than the orphanage.

"...Or _dying_." the woman added.

"_That's true too."_

"For now, just take your medication, and think about it." Madame Red said, handing the boy the pills. "You're a good kid, Alois. You could still make your life into anything you want, you know."

"I can't. _Not anymore._ I don't have to _think_ about it at all, Red." the boy looked up at her. "Being a superhero is all I _have_, and all I_ want_."

He was surprised when the woman ran her hand through his hair comfortingly. "Just be careful, okay?" she said.

_"I will." _

Madame Red reminded Alois a lot of his own mother before she died. He watched the woman as she left the room, leaving him to take his medication. Slowly, he felt the drugs taking effect, causing his body to grow numb, and eventually, he simply fell asleep.

An hour passed, two hours, three. In that time he dreamed about many things. He dreamed about his family, his parents and little brother, and the summers they would spend together watching fireworks and playing at the lake. He dreamed about the old house that they lived in together, and the good times in it. He dreamed about the children at the orphanage, the good and the bad ones, as well as Sister Blanche. He dreamed about the house that he was first sent to live in and the middle-aged couple who lived there. That man. _That evil, old man..._

The lad awoke finally to the feeling of a different hand running it's fingers through his hair, as though they were pulling him away from his daydreams and nightmares. He opened his eyes and vaguely made out the shape of a person looking like nothing but a blue blurr. His eyes finally adjusted and he saw Si-El, who upon realizing the blonde was awake quickly took back his hand.

"My apologies." he said.

"Don't worry about it..." Violet Spider replied sleepily. "How'd the _fire rescue _go?"

"_How did you know about the fire?"_ asked the alien boy.

_"You smell like smoke_, that's why."

Si-El paused for a moment, blinking at the explanation. "It was alright." he said finally. "We would have been done a lot faster had you been there."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone was so unorganized. Without direction, Grell accidentally cut through a support beam, and Ti-An had to literally keep the building from collapsing."

Alois giggled for a bit, imagining that picture. He could see that happening so well. He ended his laughter with a cough. "Don't make me laugh! It hurts!"

"_Sorry."_ the bluenette replied. "Do you know how much longer you will be kept here?"

"_About two more weeks or so."_

"I see..." There was a long silence lingering in the air after that. It stayed in the air, and since they were underground, they couldn't open a window to let it vent out of the room. Finally, the silence became too much for the blonde, and he spoke.

"Madame Red says I can't keep doing this without taking _strength-enhancers_." he said. The bluenette stared at him.

"Why not?"

"I'm not as sturdy as you supers. I'm fragile, and she says I could die from this if I don't." His voice was soft. He didn't have his usual enthusiasm while thinking about it. Even though Madame Red said that there aren't that many health-risks, Alois knew that there was no way that this could be entirely true.

"Why do you want to be a superhero that badly?" the bluenette asked. "What if it does something weird to you? What if you end up like _Grell?"_

_ "What happens, happens._ I can't do anything else, Ciel. I don't have another option."

"You could go back to being 'normal'..."

Alois scoffed at this. "Nope. I stopped being 'normal' a long time ago, Ciel." he said. "That's why I can't go back." The bluenette was silent at this. He knew it probably had to do with Alois' file that he kept secret. Ciel sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the same wall that the blonde was staring at.

"Do you really want to know why?" asked the spider. "Why I want to be a superhero, I mean."

"It's because of your parents, is it not?"

"That's only _part _of it." the lad paused for a moment, trying to find his words. "You remember when Lizzie and I were talking about my 'file', and the conversation got all serious? Have you ever wondered about it?"

"A little, yes." the bluenette replied.

"It's all in there. You already know this, but after my family was killed, I had to live in the orphanage, but did you know I lived _somewhere else _after that?"

"No."

Alois paused. "I was a mess. I was so upset about my parents death, and then they went and put me in a _foster home_." he began. "It was fine for a while, and I started to get used to it, but then the old man he..." the blonde hid his eyes behind his bangs. He didn't want his friend to see his eyes. _"...did things... to me_..."

Si-El's eye widened and his heart sank at the implication. He looked away from the wall and turned his attention to the floor. Finally, he spoke. "You did not have to tell me if you did not want to... you know..." he said.

"I know." the blonde replied. "But I thought you should know._ You're my best friend after all_." he said, glancing over to the other boy before continuing his story.

"Anyway, after that, he died, and I was sent back to the orphanage." he said. "Most people thought it was because he was old, but that's not why. _It was rat poison_." He held onto the sheet, and begged his tears not to fall. His voice shook when he spoke again. "_Do you think it was wrong? _I _know_ it was, but I... just _didn't know what else to do..."_

"You did it for your well-being and defense. _You are not wrong_." the bluenette grabbed the blonde's hand to comfort him. He heard the cracking of his voice and knew he was about to cry.

"While I was back at the orphanage, a lot of us would have to share rooms." the blonde continued. "One of the others snuck in an issue of _Batman._ I fell in love with the fact that _Bruce Wayne _saw his parents being murdered in front of his very eyes, and vowed to make sure that never happens again to anyone else. He still chose to do good, even after all of that bad. I love that about superheroes. _Bad things only make them stronger."_ Alois said, squeezing his coworker's hand slightly.

"So you wanted to be like _Batman?"_

_ "I wanted to be like all of them_. No matter what life throws up them, they still get back up and do what's right." replied the blonde. "So I decided that I would _try._ I tried to be a good person. I went around, doing my little _'hero-work' _for awhile, then I realized something: _becoming a superhero was impossible_."

Ciel looked from the floor to his friend, and Alois smiled at him. "I was about to give up on it." the blonde said. "Every good deed I did just wasn't helping me at all. It made me feel good to help and all, but it wasn't getting me anywhere. I went on like that for a while, depressed about it, convinced that my life wasn't ever going to go anywhere, but then I saw something weird in the sky."

"It was the ship you crashed in, and when I went to investigate and saw _you_, I was _thrilled_." the lad continued. "Everything I wanted to do suddenly seemed possible. I can't quit. I don't _want _to, and it's all because of _you."_

Si-El smiled at last. "You better get well quickly, then. _'PhantomFour' _just does not have as nice of a ring to it."

"You're right. I can't let my teammates down! Besides, you'd get lonely if I left, wouldn't you?"

Ciel was glad that there wasn't much light in the room. That way the blonde wouldn't see the slight pick-ish hue his cheeks had turned. "_Naturally."_ he said.

"Can't have that now, can we?" the blonde said. "You just watch, I'll be a better hero than _Batman_ ever was!"

"And I will do my best to become greater than _Superman."_ replied the bluenette.

_ "Abso-bloody-lutely!"_

When his rib heals, Alois will begin his strength-enhancing regime. It shouldn't be too difficult, though. After all, he has a_ Blue Star_ to look out for him.

* * *

**A/N: Wut.  
**

**Alois' story, ya'll. Also, are the lads getting a little closer? Who's to say~?**

**This has taken a really weird, strangely serious turn, and I'm not sure about it. Am I trying to be funny with this fic? Am I not? I just really can't seem to make up my mind!**

**I like Alternate Universes. I talk about them all the time, even in Devils Like To Dance, because that is just such an AWESOME concept, to me. I think it would be hilarious to put a bunch of Ciels, or a bunch of Alois from different universes, stick them in a room, and _watch them argue._**

**Cannon!Ciel, Cannon!Alois, Superhero!Ciel, Superhero!Alois, Neko!Ciel, Neko!Alois, Fem!Ciel, Fem!Alois, Modern!Ciel, Modern!Alois, Demon!Ciel, Demon!Alois, Adult!Ciel, Adult!Alois, 2P!Ciel, 2P!Alois, and a bunch of other variations ALL IN THE SAME ROOM. **

**OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY WRITE THIS! SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!  
**

**Ciel Vs. Ciel Vs. Ciel Vs. Ciel...**

**WHO WILL WIN?!**

**Until the next exciting episode of MIAAU, my duckies!**


	17. Look Alive, PhantomFive!

Once again, the PhantomFive were five once more, with the full-recovery of The _Violet Spider._ There was much rejoicing.

"Yay! I'm so glad you won't quit!" said Lizzie, clapping her hands. "It just wouldn't be the same without you!"

"What? _Me? Quit?_ Never." said the blonde with a slight smirk. He was fully costumed sitting on the couch. _God_, how he _missed_ his costume."Who told you I was quitting?"

"Madame Red told us that the possibility exists that you may not be able to continue this line of work." Ti-An said. "We were all quite worried."

_ "I_ wasn't." Grell butted in. Today, he wasn't in costume yet. He was wearing wearing his "civilian clothes" with his red-framed glasses, and had his hair in a ponytail. "The brat's too stubborn to just walk out like that, and besides, it's _his_ life. He can choose being a hero and get _killed_ if he_ wants _to."

"Don't worry about him, Alois." Lizzie said, looking at the blonde lad. "I think that was his way of _complimenting_ you." The Crimson Death just scoffed at the girl's silly suggestion.

"Thanks. _That really warms my heart." _the spider said with a grin. His smile only widened when he saw his bluenette friend for the first time this morning. "_Ciel!"_

The other lad couldn't even react before he was assaulted by the blonde. Alois ran over to him and jumped to be able to reach his hovering self, before giving him a good ol' fashioned "_bro-hug_", having to stand on his tip-toes in order to reach the usually shorter lad.

"Al-Ois?!" was all the bluenette could let out.

"_Ugh!_ I missed being able to run and jump and stuff _so_ much!" Alois said. "_I also missed you guys._

"We missed you too, but not as much as _Ciel_ did!" said Lizzie with a giggle. "_He would always start heading down the hallway to wake you up, before he remembered that you didn't have to!"_

_ "Lizzie!"_ the bluenette began, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I know, right?" Alois said. "Sometimes, I'd wake up around noon and wonder why he hadn't come to wake me up yet!"

The alien boy just groaned. Now it was life as usual with the other children teasing him. Ciel began to gently pry the other boy off of him, when the sound of a sliding door was heard.

Through it walked a certain red-haired woman in a lab-coat, her high-heels clicking as they made contact with the ground. "Morning, everyone." she said, before setting her eyes on the blonde. "You're up before noon? _That's not right_."

"I got tired of staying in bed." the blonde replied, finally letting go of the bluenette, much to the relief of the latter.

"I see, well in that case, I'm going to have to give you a check-up."

"What?! Why?!"

"Your _shots_, mister Violet Spider."

"Oh... Yeah... I forgot..." Alois said, remembering their talk about strength-enhancers. He turned to the others before saying: "Laters, losers~!" playfully in a sing-song voice. With that, he left the four again after just having been reunited. The bluenette finally allowed his feet to leave the ground after his friend had vanished.

Noticing the gesture, Grell grinned. "Does the little alien boy have a_ thing _for blondie?" he said, plopping down on the couch. Ciel just tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh_ come on_." the red-head said. "Don't tell me you've no idea what I'm talking about."

"Grell, leave him alone!" Lizzie interrupted.

"Like you haven't noticed it, Goldilocks!" Grell snapped. "Whenever the brat isn't around, he acts like a _lost little puppy!"_

_ "_Huh?" asked the bluenette. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that _you_ have a little _crush_." the man said, pointing at the lad. "Don't you?"

"A... _'crush'?" _the boy echoed looking at the man with a confused look on his face. He wasn't familiar with the term. He looked to Lizzie for an explanation, something causing her to squeak a little.

"Well, uh... a crush is..." she began, trying to find the appropriate words to explain this concept to the alien. "A '_crush_' is when you like some one in a _'more than just friends' _sort of way..."

Before the bluenette could open his mouth to respond, the red-headed man spoke. "Yeah. It means you want to _kiss_ them, _embrace_ them, _carouse with them under the soft light of the moon before giving into passion and enveloping them in it!"_

_ "GRELL!"_ Lizzie squeaked, face completely red at the man's implications.

"Oh, save it, sister. Don't be such a _prude!"_ the Crimson Death was not only fully capable of cloaking his enemies with their own blood through use of violence, but he was also able to dye the faces of anyone with that same colour through words, just as he did with everyone in the room, _especially the Blue Star._

The lad was frozen, and his eye was wide. His entire body tensed up at this and he frowned. Out of all of this, however, the most noticeable feature he currently possessed was a blush all the way up to his ears.

"I want to do _no such things!" _he shouted. He didn't mean to shout, but that's how his words came out.

"_Falling in love at the office_ often doesn't work out, y'know." the red-head said before looking over to the Raven-haired Kuronian man. "Oh, but _Bassy,_ I'm sure _our_ love will turn out just fine!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to, mister Sutcliffe." Ti-An replied, completely brushing off the man's strange remarks. He looked to his concerned-looking master and smiled comfortingly. "I am sure everything will be alright my lord." he said.

"Yeah! Even if Alois doesn't like you back, I'm sure he'll still accept you and be your friend!" While Lizzie was trying to be helpful, the words only seemed to punch the boy in the stomach.

"Uh... Thanks, Lizzie... I think..." Si-El said. He glared at the man in red for laughing. He jumped when he heard the door open and Madame Red's voice as she walked in with the blonde in question.

"...Now you're probably going to be feeling a little wonky for awhile as your body adjusts. You're also going to feel some soreness." she said to the blonde as he absentmindedly rubbed his arm.

Honestly, Alois hated getting shots, but if he could still keep being a super-hero, then it was completely worth it. That said, his arm did hurt. _A lot. _It felt as though he had been lifting weights for several days straight. Fortunately, it was his left arm, so it wasn't his dominant hand. That would've_ really _sucked.

"...I'll see you at this time tomorrow for your next injection." Madame Red finally finished.

"Whoa! _Another _one?!" the boy asked. "How many do I have to take?!"

The woman thought for a moment, taking time to think of the answer. "Well, that all depends on _you_, I guess. You'll have to take them_ once a day _for at least a_ few weeks_."

"You never said anything about that!" the boy argued, only to be cut-off by a certain man clad in red.

"Of course it's going to take a while, you idiot!" said Grell, as one who had personally undergone this treatment. "The drugs have to reconstruct your entire physiology! It's not a 'one and done' sort of thing!"

"Oddly, Grell's right." said the doctor, looking back over to the boy. "You have to see this through to the end, Alois. I won't_ let _you back out now. _None of us will."_

The lad looked around the room at his teammates, who smiled, and nodded in agreement. "If you give up now, I will never forgive you." said the bluenette, after clearing his throat. He looked at the ground shyly, unable to look the boy in the eye after the previous conversation with Grell.

"Good luck with that, kid." said the shark-faced man in question. "First couple of days are gonna _suck_, in the_ worst _way. It'll be fun to see you _zombified, _though."

The children looked to Madame Red at that with concerned faces. Obviously, there were going to be side-effects, but no one said anything about_ zombification_. Alois was now desperately hoping that this didn't turn into an issue of _Marvel Zombies _or something. He looked almost genuinely frightened by this.

"Relax, there will be no _zombies."_ the woman insisted. "What he _means_ is: that you'll probably be_ zoning out _a bit. You know, kind of like when you took your pain-killers."

"If that is the case, is it not unwise to have him working in this condition?" asked Ti-An.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that keeping him in bed for much longer will drive him crazy." the doctor joking. "Plus, just think about the _whining_."

"I don't _whine!" _the boy insisted.

"You just _did."_

The group was torn away from this conversation, however, by the sound of the alarm going off, indicating that they have an incoming mission alert. Immediately, they all rushed to the big screen to receive their mission briefing.

_"PhantomFive! Look alive!" _shouted the blonde menace as he ran.

"That was_ really bad_, Al-Ois." said the bluenette as he flew beside his friend.

"Not as good as _'Titains, Go!', _but it's a start..."

"Please do_ not_..." the alien boy replied. He didn't want to hear such a stupid catchphrase everytime a mission came up. While pondering this, he noticed that the blonde began to slow down a bit in his running. "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"What? Yeah! Never better! I'm a bit sore, but it'll wear off." the blonde lad said, earning a concerned look from the bluenette. "Don't worry about it! I'm _fine_." He lied a bit. The drugs spreading throughout his body hurt quite a bit, but he ignored it, and pressed on. He couldn't let Blue Star worry about him. It would make Alois feel bad if he did. Finally, they arrived, and Francis Midford was already on the screen, looking a stern as ever.

"I expect you to be more _punctual_ next time, PhantomFive." the woman said finally.

"Yes, ma'am." answered Lizzie.

"_Elizabeth,_ don't let these _boys _hold you back. Take charge once and a while." said Francis. "I don't want_ any child of mine _to be held back by some _primates."_

"Wait, you're her _mom!?"_ asked Violet Spider. Everyone just looked at him funny with silence. It was obvious that he had missed the memo on this. "_I AM NOT A MONKEY!"_

"Save it Trancy, we have bigger problems than the amount of training your trained handlers have given you."

"NOT. A. MONKEY!" He put his hands over his mouth when the woman stared daggers at him. Hopfully this woman didn't secretly have the ability to teleport between screens, because if she did, Alois was in for a entirely knew world of pain.

Satisfied with the lad's new found silence, Francis continued. "We have located the Noah's Ark Circus." she said. "They're holed up in the bank of London. The very same you and Blue Star had saved once before, Violet Spider." she shot an angry look at Grell for a moment before saying: "The police have the place surrounded, but due to the abilities of the Circus member known as 'Dagger', they are unable to approach. Several Officers have been injured already. Go to the scene, and bring those criminals to justice, understood?"

"_You can count on us, mother!" _said Lizzie dutifully with a salute. "Love you~!"

_ "Love you too, sweetie." _the woman said in an unusually soft tone before shooting the snickering boys a glare. After that, the screen went dark.

"Alright! Mission aquired! Let's go!" declared the lad in purple. "PhantomFive, look alive!"

"That is_ not _going to be our call to action, Al-ois!" said the bluenette angrily.

"You have to admit that was awful, Alois..." said Lizzie.

"Take the _shame,_ boy!" said Grell.

_ "Do we not have a mission to attend to?" _asked Ti-An.

"That's right! _I'm driving!"_ declared the man in red.

_ "That means I'm flying with Ciel!" _insisted Violet Spider.

"Can I fly with you, then, Sebastian?" asked Lady Pink.

"Of course, miss." said Black Star.

The Crimson Death stomped his foot in protest and pointed to his coworkers before saying without a hint of apology: "_YOU GUYS SUCK!"_

And with that, the PhantomFive were back in action.

* * *

**A/N: God, that is such a _terrible_ catchphrase...  
**

**Once it was in my head, I couldn't get it out though! It'll probably disappear after awhile. Not nearly as good as "_Titains, Go!"_ or _"Titains, Together!"_**

**Yeah, the list of _Teen_ Titans references just keeps on growing...**

**I'll reference other stuff too. In fact, the _main baddie_ is going to be a major _Superman_ reference. You'll NEVER guess who it'll be... NEVER!**

**...never...**

**...**

**...**

**Laters, Duckies...**


	18. Side Effects, And A Difficult Choice

Soaring across the night sky was a pair of lads, one clad in blue holding the other, clad in purple. The latter of which wasn't feeling too well. Before they had been sent out on this mission, the Violet Spider had taken his first dosage of strength enhancers, the very same type that crazy, gender-confused man and fellow member of the PhantomFive, Crimson Death had injected himself with previously. The blonde was starting to really feel the effects.

Alois' arm was sore after the shot, but now it was really sore. The aching of his muscles and bones felt like it was slowly spreading to the rest of his body. After gaining custody of his left arm, it began working it's way across his chest and up to his neck. Being carried in this fashion didn't ease it at all, as the bluenette often carried him by gripping him underneath his arms. Soon, it started to become too much and he grabbed his left side, startling the alien boy and disrupting his flight pattern for a moment.

"What are you doing?!" Si-El asked. "I almost _dropped_ you!"

_ "Sorry..." _the blonde said didn't mean to sound that way, it was just the way his voice came out as he spoke.

"Are you _alright?"_ asked the bluenette after hearing the scratchiness in the boy's voice. "We can stop and rest if we need too..."

_ "We don't have time for that..."_ Alois insisted. They needed to get to the crime swiftly. He needed to reaffirm himself as a member of the team. He _needed _this mission. He felt like if he didn't go, he might be forced off of the team and never be able to fulfill his dream_. He might never see Si-El again if that happens._

The alien stopped for a moment, hovering in the air. Alois turned around to look at the boy, eyebrows furrowed. "_What are you doing?" _he asked. "_We have to go!"_

"You are burning up." said the bluenette after looking at the other boy's face. He didn't need to touch it to know this. Alois' face was red, and he was sweating. His hair was even damp in some places from his sweat. "We are _stopping_."

"_What?!"_ was all the Violet Spider could respond with. No matter how much he protested, the bluenette wouldn't stop going in for a landing on a nearby roof. Upon letting go of the bluenette, the blonde's leg gave out from underneath him, and he collapsed. The drugs had now made their way into his left leg, and to his abdomen. They were spreading quickly now after reaching his heart. They were now heading to the boy's right side.

No matter how much he struggled to get up, he couldn't. He stumbled, he fell, he propped himself up before falling again, and tried repeating these thing several times, before the bluenette stopped him. Si-El grabbed the sides of his head to obtain his undivided attention.

"Stop it." he said. "You are not going to get _anywhere _like this."

_"I have to go..."_ Alois tried to yell, but couldn't. All he could do was stay there like that. _"I __**have **__to go..."_ Tears started to build up in his eyes as he felt completely helpless once again.

"Calm down." Si-El said. "_Please _calm down." His voice softened the second time he said it with the usual authoritative tone in his voice suddenly absent. "I know you think you _have_ to_. I know_ you think you have to _prove yourself_..." The bluenette knew arguing and saying he didn't have to wasn't going to work. It would only make him become more stubborn. "...But you cannot do that like this. If you are in so much pain that you cannot _move,_ you will not be able to even if you _do_ go, so please..."

_ "I know all of that... but I still..." _he trailed off. Is this the "zoning out" that Doctor Durless spoke of? The blonde just stared straight ahead, unable to finish what he was going to say.

"Al-Ois?"

The bluenette's voice seemed to snap him out of this._ "I can still help... Even if I just coordinate from the sidelines, that's enough..."_ Alois said softly. _"Please? Now only my right side hurts..."_

"But you cannot get up, can you?" asked the bluenette.

"_Not at all..." _the blonde smiled a bit. _"Now my left side's just numb..."_

Well, at least he wasn't in as much pain anymore. Still, he's obviously out of it. He wouldn't be of much use even if he did help from the sidelines. He would only be something else to protect, and in his condition, that would be difficult.

At the same time, though, the blonde's determination was something to be _admired, _at the very least. Obviously, however, both boy's had to be reasonable, as lives were at stake here. The bluenette took a breath and made his final decision.

"_No." _he said. "You will stay here until I come back and get you." IT was a difficult choice. He had to choose between the blonde's _approval_, or his_ well-being_. As much as it hurt both of them, Si-El made his choice for the blonde's own good.

Alois grit his teeth and furrowed his brow upon not hearing what he wanted. With his right hand, he slapped the bluenette's hands off of him, both hurting his aching arm and causing him to loose balance for a moment, before finally steadying himself with his left leg. He was angry and upset with the bluenette, and at his own fragile human body. Why did it take so long to reconfigure?

_ "Stop treating me like a little kid!" _he shouted, finally finding his voice. He couldn't stop his words now, they weren't in his control. They were in control of the medication. _"I'm tired of everyone telling me what I can and can't do! I can take care of myself, Ciel!"_

The alien boy's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he knit his eyebrows together in frustration. "_No one_ is treating like a _kid,_ Al-Ois! Everyone is just_ concerned!"_

_ "I don't want anyone's concern, or their pity! I can handle myself!"_

_ "_Are you telling me I should not _care _about you?!" the bluenette replied. "Are you telling me to just _stop caring_ and let you _kill _yourself?!"

The blonde opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't think of a counter-argument. The bluenette was absolutely right. Still, The Violet Spider wanted to be with his comrades, where he belongs. He looked down at the rooftop on which the two stood in utter defeat. Was there _anything _that the bluentte_ couldn't _beat him in?

"I will be back to take you home after the mission is complete." the bluenette said as he turned and began to walk away. He took a few steps forward before taking off in the direction of the distress signal, leaving Alois alone on the roof.

The blonde reached out, almost as though he was trying to stop him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but it was too late. The alien boy was already too far away to hear him. He lowered his hand and looked down again.

"_Of course I don't want you to stop caring..."_

* * *

**A/N: Hullo~!  
**

**I haven't worked on this in a few days! I was in a MIAAU mood. Sorry, DLTD, readers...**

**Anyway, the next two chapters will be on each of their takes on Ciel's decision, and their take on the next immediate events.**

** They'll probably be short ones...**

**Until the next chapter, my duckies~!**


	19. Was I Wrong?

Did I make the right decision? Was I right to leave Al-Ois there like that? Thoughts like this filled my head as I flew away from the blonde. Not even flying could clear my head of them.

I feel guilty for abandoning him like that, but what was I to do? If he was unable to defend himself, let alone _move_, he could have gotten hurt again, or _worse_. I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened. I feel a strange mix of guilt and_ worry_, leaving him there. What if _he_ could not forgive _me_ for leaving him?

It would be difficult, but I believe I would be able to live with that. As long as he is alright, that is all that matters, correct? I _wish _I were so noble. The worry of him _not_ being able to forgive me nagged at me as I made my way to the site of the brawl. I suppose I would have to explain to the others why he is not with me. _Lovely._

I looked down to see the flashing blue and red lights of the police vehicles outside the bank- the very same bank Al-Ois and I had saved when we made our first big debut as "superheroes"... _X'hal_, again I was thinking about the blonde. My brow furrowed a bit as I caught myself doing so, and I quickly shook the thought as I made my way into the bank. I decided to take the same route that All-Ois and I took the last time we were here.

_Koriand'r!_ I did it again...

From upstairs, I made my way downstairs without allowing my feet to hit the ground once. I kept hearing explosions as I got closer, and began to fear the worst. I had spent so much time argueing with Al-Ois, that I completely forgot about my _team!_ Now the guilt weighing down on my conscience _doubled_.

The sight I saw was mayhem, as my team tried to fight of the Circus. Was it just me, or were there more of them than usual? There appeared to be two extra members to their team, a man and a teenaged girl, both were very _odd-looking_. The man had silver hair, and _scaly skin _that resembled one of Earth's _reptiles._ He was fighting, or rather, _frightening_ _Lizzie_ with perhaps one of the strangest of Earth's reptiles, creatures that I once heard Al-Ois refer to as "_snakes"._

_ Again..._

The girl looked about sixteen, and was just as odd-looking as the man, with_ her hair looking like white flowers, _covering her left eye, the one _opposite _to me. She had fair skin and long, dark eyelashes. She was dressed in some strange white outfit. I forgot the word for it, but I think it was "_Gothic Lol-something"_ style dress. I remember_ Lizzie _looking at them on the internet. She looked almost like a _doll_. The girl was nimble and quick, narrowly missing _Grell _while attacking him with a blade, as he was simultaneously attacked by _Peter and Wendy._

I looked around in slight panic for Ti-An, since I hadn't seen him yet, only to find him facing off against the one called "_Jumbo", _and the one called "_Joker_". He was dodging the large man's punches while also dodging the projectile arm of the one with orange hair. Looking closer, however, I saw that the man was holding some sort of spheres in his other hand, before throwing them at Ti-An.

They missed, and thank _T'boso _that they did. They instead hit Jumbo, when Ti-An moved out of the way, _exploding on contact_. It would appear that they had upgraded their weaponry. Could things get any worse? We were out-numbered, and they had only gotten _stronger _than last time. Fortunately, that explosion had knocked out our adversaries' juggernaut of the group, so there was a strand of hope.

Suddenly, I felt stinging pain in my back, and fell from my location in the sky and hit the unkind ground. The hard floor hurt, but whatever had hit me hurt more. I quickly scrambled to get up and looked around to find the source of the attack, only to see a man from across the room with a familiar face. _Dagger. _

He seemed well, for a man who had his leg blown off. I assume that he now had a prosthetic one. Either way, I was in his sights, and he summoned his "light-daggers" again. Before I could take to the sky, I was stopped by the feeling of someone's boot striking my face, causing me to stumble.

When My eye focused, I saw the busty woman in the strange, and somewhat _inappropriate _costume. She looked angry. Then again, I imagine that I would be as well, had someone cut my leg off. I didn't feel too good about fighting a pair who were missing limbs, but the man in the striped costume and the _beastly_ woman seemed to mean business.

She cracked her whip at me, causing me to take a few steps back in order to dodge it, but i had apparently did as they wanted me to, backing away from the woman so the man could get a clear shot at me. _T'boso_, those projectiles of his _stung._ If they hurt me this bad, it must feel even worse for a _human._

_ A human like the one I left on the roof._ _X'hal! _There was no doubt in my mind that_ Al-Ois _could have thought of a strategy to defeat them. He claims to not be as smart as we think his is, claiming to only do what he thinks would happen in a _comic-book._ What _would_ the heroes in his books do? Obviously, it would involve a _team effort_, something we were currently _lacking_ at the moment. Everyone was off fighting their own separate battles, as our foes ganged up on us. _They _had this teamwork thing down.

What would the heroes in the books do? What would _Al-Ois_ do? What would _he_ say in this situation? Looking around at my surroundings, I saw _Ti-An_ fighting _Joker_, or rather,_ avoiding the man's explosives. _I saw _Grell _avoiding_ Peter and Wendy's _deadly wire while at the same time, fending off the _doll_-like girl's attacks. I saw_ Lizzie _running from the _snake_-man's reptiles. Then there was me, who was currently dodging the_ beast-_woman's whip and _Dagger's _daggers. It occurred to me that we could simply switch foes again, but there were far _too many for us to escape the ones we were currently fighting._

_There was a crash._

My thought process was brought to a screeching halt, as were the battles for a moment as everyone turned to the source of the sound. I couldn't believe i saw what I saw at that moment. Crashing through one of the many high-up windows of the bank came _a blonde boy clad in purple..._

* * *

**A/N: Hoooooow did he doooooo thaaaaaat?  
**

**Next chapter. Alois' side will be next chapter.**

**Several times, here, Ciel say "_T_'boso!" in place of "_God!_" or _"Jesus!" _Can you guess what the joke is?**

**Too bad. I'm going to tell you anyway because I know there will be that ONE person who doesn't. (Because I _care._)**

**"T'boso" = "Toboso" = "Yana Toboso" = "The creator of Kuroshitsuji"**

**In a sense the "God" of the main Kuro Universe. That's why.**

**And knowing is half the Battle! G. I. JOOOOOOOOOEEE~!**

**Until the next exciting episode, my duckies!**


	20. Playing Hooky

"_DAMN IT!"_ I cursed aloud to no one in particular. I was still stuck on the roof with nothing to do but wait until Ciel got back.

How could he do that? I know I may not have been especially helpful with my condition, but I could've done _something!_ I hate being left idle. I hate being useless!

I was so angry at him, and at myself. _I'm always angry at myself, it seems._ Why couldn't this pain just die down so I can fight again? What good is "_enhanced strength"_ if it cost me my hero-status? Why couldn't I have been in an _accident_ like_ Lizzie_, or be from _another planet_ like _Ciel and Sebastian_, or be as _crazy_ as _Grell?_ Why did my _parents_ have to _die?_

Everyday, I ask myself that. If only they hadn't died, I wouldn't have to prove myself like this. I wouldn't be such an_ ass _to my _friends_. I wouldn't hurt like I did now. Not just _physically_, I mean, but _emotionally_. I felt terrible for snapping at Ciel and and awful for this situation I'm in. I'm a filthy orphan who the government snatched up and is now supposed to fight "_evil_". I think the way I've been acting seemed very "_evil_", don't you think? Every bad guy in the movies and in comic-books starts out like this. "_A tragic soul who has lost everything, and is angry at the world, and themselves for allowing life to deal them a bad hand_."

Life has shown me some kindness, though. I had a loving family once, after all. Everything was perfect with just me, mom, dad, and _Luka_. Even when they were taken away from me by _mortality_, and all of that other_ unmentionable _stuff happened to me, I'm still able to get back up, aren't I?_ Life still gave me a chance by tossing Ciel my way, after all_.

I _can't_ stay mad at Ciel. He _cares_ about me. No one has ever really cared about me since I lost my family. The PhantomFive is starting to feel a lot like family to me now. _Sebastian_ is kind of like a _father_, and _Madame Red_ is like a _mother. _(But they aren't _like_ _that, _you know. That would be totally _weird_.) _Grell_ is kind of like a_ douche-bag older brother_, and _Lizzie_ is kind of like a _sister,_ but for some reason, the more I think about it, the more I can't seem to place _Ciel._

What exactly _is Ciel _to me? He cares about me, and I care about him, right? He's like, my best friend in the whole _galaxy, _but I just can't quite place him in the _"PhantomFive Family"._ I don't really think of him as a "_brother". _I just can't picture it. As I lay there thinking about all of those things, _I didn't even realize that the pain in my right side was going away, and the I was starting to regain feeling in my left_.

When I finally did, I was looking up at the sky while lying on my back, when I went to scratch my nose. I realized I used my arm to do that, I thought: "_When the fuck could I use my arm!?" _ I felt like a bloody _idiot_ for not noticing.

A lot of time had passed since Ciel left, and I was tired of waiting. That, and I wanted to see what they were up to _now_, rather than _later._ I'm impatient like that. Problem was, how the hell do I get off of this roof? I'm on top of a bloody skyscraper, for crying out loud! It isn't as though I could simply take the stairs. No! A kid dressed in a super hero running through, what was it? An office building? Like _that _would go over well!

I forced myself up, feeling a little wobbly at first, but I got over it and dusted myself off. When I looked around, I saw nothing but other tall buildings. _Great. _I walked over to the edge of the building I was on and looked down, immediately wishing I _hadn't._

I dunno exactly how many stories it was, but let's just say_, "a lot." _Falling from this height would kill me dead. There would be no _Blue Star_ to save me "_just in the nick of time", _either. The height was starting to make me feel sick, so I backed away and began thinking about how I could get down. What would _Batman_ do?

_ He'd use his bloody grappling hook. Duh, Alois!_

Reaching for my belt, I pulled out the my new grappling hook. It was much fancier than my old one. This one wasn't just a piece of rope and a hook, this was the _real deal._ It was the kind of thing _Batman_ himself would be using. I'd practiced with it before, but I had only used it _once _while on the job, and even then,_ it didn't turn out too good and I needed Ciel and Sebastian's help_. I hate relying on them like that. It's so _uncool._ It makes me feel so _worthless_. I wanted to do something _myself_ for a change.

Half-heartedly, I aimed the device at a nearby building, and fired. I knew full-well that this thing has a "release-button" that makes the hook let go, so I could get it back well easy. What I _didn't_ expect, however, was to _hit _anything. My hook attached itself to the building I aimed at, making me perk up a bit. With a quick yank of the rope, it looked like it was _pretty sturdy_. Maybe I had a chance after all!

I took out my second grappling hook and got it ready just in case I needed it. Slowly, I inched toward the edge of the building and looked down again. My legs felt numb again, but now it wasn't the drugs, but _fear._ I swallowed hard and summoned all of my courage in anticipation. Then, next thing I knew, _I jumped._

Never before had I been so fucking scared in all my life. The wind between the large buildings was cold, and I felt nothing beneath my flailing legs as I propelled through the air. My life was literally dangling by a thread- well, _a high-tension metal cable_, actually. But still, I thought I felt helpless _before_, but at that moment, I was at the mercy of the sky and the ground below.

The adrenaline coursing through my veins made it seem like everything was traveling in slow motion, and I was able to spot my next target with unexpected ease. Even though every fiber of my being was instinctively screaming to curl up in a protective position, I forced my other arm out and aimed at my target before firing the next cable and pressing the release on the other.

Remember when I said flying on the first cable was the scariest moment of my life?_ I lied_. It was _the transition to the second cable _that nearly made me piss myself. For a second, I didn't even have that metal cable_ keeping me off the ground _before the other hook made contact, and gravity finally took over, causing me to swing in the direction of _that_ building.

Who need's _spider-powers? Spiderman _ain't got nothin' on me! I'm just an_ ordinary human kid_, and I'm swinging around like the _main web-slinger_ himself. I _knew_ _Batman_ was the coolest hero. Being able to do this _without_ powers is pretty damn impressive, huh?

Eventually, I started to get used to it, as I made my way to the bank. This is actually pretty easy. The _swinging _part, that is. It's the _landing _that would be difficult. This weighed heavily on my mind as my destination grew closer, and closer, and _closer..._

_Oh shit..._

_I ended up crashing through a window. _I just pretended like I did that on purpose. Everybody watched as I flew through the shards of broken glass. I got a good look at _Ciel's _face, too. His face was _priceless!_ He didn't see me coming! No one else did, but I remember it being him who made me smile.

_** Violet Spider **__has made his grand entrance, bitches._

* * *

**A/N: Get that bitch a grappling hook. BITCHES LOVE GRAPPLING HOOKS.  
**

**So this is how Alois crashed through the window in the last chapter. It'll go back to third-person perspective in the next chapters.**

**Writing as these characters feels _weird. _It's a lot of _fun,_ but _weird._..**

**I hope that they were distinguishable from one another. That would've been a waste of time if they weren't. I like using swear words for Alois, and _making up_ words for Ciel. It's new for me.**

**They keep thinking about each other. _In'nt that sweet?_**

**_Whatever. I'm not too good at "sweet", I don't think..._  
**

**Laters, duckies! See ya in the next chapterrrrrr!**


	21. That Blonde, Unpredictable

Shards of glass fell to the floor with a barrage of "clinking" sounds as the blonde made his entrance. The inhabitants of the large room ceased their fighting for a moment to look up and watch him. _That blithering idiot._

With the rush of adrenaline that was currently coursing through his veins, he was able to see everything very clearly in the few seconds he was up there. He used those moments to aim his grappling hook at the ceiling above him, calculating the exact spot he needed to hit in order to reach his desired target. He fired and just like that, the device stuck and he swung into the brawl below, kicking off the _beast-woman_ and landing next to his alien friend, giving him a wide grin.

Ciel couldn't believe it. He had left the blonde boy halfway across town on top of a skyscraper, and here he was! The bluenette stared at the boy for a few seconds, eye wide, mouth gaping, and completely speechless. _How on earth did the spider do it?_

"How did yo-?!"

_"Don't' talk to me_." the blonde interrupted the bluenette before he could ask. "I'm not_ mad_, I just need to work fast while I've still got this_ adrenaline rush_ going for me." Alois explained quickly as he tried to catch his breath. His brain was now working at a mile an minute, and as soon as his high wore off, he was going to fall over. He knew it, that's why he kept moving. "Is there anyone down yet?"

"Just the big guy and the beast-woman that you just kicked in the face, why?" asked the bluenette. Releived that Alois wasn't mad at him anymore, and immensely confused as to how he got here and what was "adrenaline".

"I can work with that." said the blonde boy. "Go tell Lizzie to switch with Sebastian, and Sebastian to go punch the new chick that Grell is fighting. You take care of Snakey while you talk to Lizzie."

"What about you?"

"Look, I know you're worried, but seriously,_ my brain can't answer all of these questions right now."_ the blonde said before running off.

What a weird kid. While Alois' strange behaviour concerned him, the things the boy had told him to do made sense. If Lizzie and Sebastian switch, Lizzie can blast away Joker and avoid his bombs, and Ciel would conveniently take out the snake-guy while he was at it. With Sebastian taking care of the doll-girl, that leaves Peter, Wendy, and Dagger left to deal with. It could be assumed that after the other three were taken out, the five would then have the advantage and could overwhelm the rest.

Thus, he took off while Alois did _whatever it was he was doing_. He flew past Dagger, and sucker-punched the man with the snakes. He didn't even see the lad coming, so there was no resistance.

"_Lady!_ Go tell _Black Star_ to handle the new girl that _Death_ is fighting. You focus your fire _Joker!"_ he shouted above the sound of fighting.

"Okay!" the girl shouted back. "Wait, where's _Violet?"_

_ "I don't know!"_ the bluenette exclaimed, and the girl nodded, and went forth to complete her mission. Ciel went to look for Alois.

It didn't take him long. The blonde was running like mad across the floor while avoiding being shot by Dagger's projectiles. He ran in zig-zags and avoided them quite nicely, jumping to miss a few that came too close for comfort. He ran right up to Grell, who was currently having difficulties of his own, avoiding the deadly wires of Peter and Wendy.

_ "Death!_ Get some distance! I have an idea!" he shouted, not stopping for a moment.

"Well it's about bloody time somebody decided to help me!" the shark-faced man shouted back. He jumped back away from the deadly pair, "getting distance" like Alois said. The duo looked confused for a moment. They had heard the boy's command as well, but couldn't predict where he was going with it.

Violet Spider charged at the duo, and they in turn charged at him, wire at the ready. Just when they thought they had him, he jumped over trap and kept running. Now they were _really_ confused- that is, until they were hit by light-daggers.

The man in the striped costume immediately held his fire and covered his mouth, is eyes wide. _He had accidentally hit his own teammates while trying to hit the blonde._ That was Alois' plan. While he was lamenting this, he felt a clenched fist make contact with his jaw.

Ciel had followed his friend's lead, and took out Dagger while the man was distracted. He turned to the blonde and gave him the "thumbs-up" signal, smiling a bit. He flew over and landed in front of his friend, noticing the sweat on his forehead and the redness of his face. The lad was trying to catch his breath, and was swaying a bit. He didn't look too good.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"What? Me? Yeah! I'm fine!" he said between huffs before leaning forward a bit too much. He lost balance, causing his tired legs to finally give out, and he fell into the other boy, his hands ending up on the lad's shoulder's while the bluenette instinctively put his arms around his waist to catch him. Their eyes widened and their faces flushed red at the awkward situation.

"S-sorry!" the blonde let out. "My legs... I can't..."

"It is _fine."_ the bluenette said, looking away. "You are tired, correct?"

_ "Extremely."_ Alois had stopped moving, and just as he predicted, he fell over. What he didn't predict, was this awkward situation he was in. He furrowed his eyebrow at the giggling coming from Lizzie, and the full out laughter coming from Grell. Sebastian, however, was more concerned with what he should do with the _doll-girl._

He was uncertain of the etiquette of hitting a woman on Earth, so he didn't hurt her. He now had her knife in one hand, and in the other, he held the girl up by the collar of her top with his arm stretched out so she couldn't kick him. He held her like that until the police arrived, then they took her into custody along with the rest of the circus.

The man clad in black wasn't too concerned about the two lads. He had no right to tell his master who to, and who not to have feelings for. It wasn't his place. On Kuron, it's pretty normal, so he wasn't worried about it at all, and Alois seemed like a good kid. Right now, he just focused on his job as he always did. He is one _hell_ of a _S'bas_, after all.

By this time, Alois was fast asleep, and didn't look like he was going to be waking up anytime soon. He looked as though_ riding in a car with Grell behind the wheel _couldn't wake him. Both he and the bluenette sat against the wall while the police were taking the rest of the criminals into custody, Alois resting his head on the bluenette's shoulder.

So much for "_looking alive_"...

* * *

**A/N: PhantomFive, GRELL CAN'T DRIVE!  
**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAY!**

**Whatevs. They'll make up in the next chapter once Alois stops being unconscious. **

_**Are you SURE you don't want to reconsider your occupational choices, Alois?**_

**What's with Alois and getting injured in fanfics? He's everybody's punching bag!**

**Have some... fluff? I dunno if this counts as fluff at the end... Anyways, have some of it, whatever it is...**

**Until the next chapter, my duckies!**


	22. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

It was past noon, and for once, Violet Spider wasn't in his room asleep. In fact, he wasn't even in uniform like he usually was, but instead in a superhero-themed "_Wolverine_" T-shirt and a pair of short-shorts. He was laying on the couch in the living room, with his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light of the ceiling fixture above. He wan't looking too good. The bluenette knew that look. Alois had just had his daily injection, and was not feeling well.

Since it had been several days since the first injection, he wasn't feeling the overwhelming pain that he had before, but did feel very run-down, as if he were sick. He didn't want to be in his room anymore, so he shuffled his way into the living room as a change of scenery. He was spotted by the Blue Star, who immediately felt compelled to mess with his friend.

He walked around to the edge of the couch where the blonde's feet were resting. He was just about to use the Violet Spider's kryptonite, his own ticklish feet against him when he heard the lad's soft breathing. Upon further inspection, Alois was fast asleep. It made the bluenette put his plans on hold to watch the odd human boy. He couldn't recall the boy ever looking so peaceful before. The blonde's lips twitched as he muttered in his sleep:

"..._Luka..."_ he said.

_ "Luka"? Who's that?_ Ciel didn't recall ever hearing that name before. Was it just his imagination, or did the blonde's voice sound a bit _melancholic? _It could have just been the boy's sleepiness or his sickness from his injections, but that wasn't quite what it sounded like.

The bluenette watched with curiosity, tilting his head slightly as the face of the other boy warped as he slept. His brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth twitched before turning into a deep frown. Then his face relaxed again before repeating the action. _Just what was Alois doing?_

"Oh. It looks like he's having a_ nightmare_." said the voice of a woman in a hushed tone. The bluenette jumped at being caught watching the other boy sleep, before whipping his head around to see Madame Red. The red-headed woman put a finger up to her lips in order to tell the alien not to make much noise.

"A nightmare? About what?" the boy whispered his inquiry in order not to wake the blonde.

"Who knows? It could be almost anything." the woman replied. "It could be from the _relevant and realistic _to the absolutely _bizarre_."

"He said the word _'Luka' _in his sleep." the bluenette said. "I am unfamiliar with that word."

The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise and blinked for a moment. How could Ciel not know about _Luka? _"That's the name of his _younger brother_." she explained. "He doesn't like to talk about him, because it makes him really upset. According to the nuns at the orphanage, Alois was really distraught over_ his death _in particular."

Now it was the alien boy's turn to look surprised. He never knew that. Whenever Alois had referred to his brother before, he had just said "my brother", without ever mentioning his name. This was explainable, however. Alois never mentions the boy's name for the simple reason that it depresses him.

For the first few weeks at the orphanage, Alois did nothing but cry. He cried, and he cried, and he cried. He cried over his situation, he cried over his parents, and most of all, he cried about his best friend in the entire world: his little brother _Luka._ Luka was all he had. When the kids at school were mean to him, Luka would cheer him up. Whenever their parents were busy, as they often were, Luka was there to keep him company. Alois never got along with other children, everyone except for Luka. It was always Luka. _Luka_ was always there. Even though he was the older brother, Alois got most of his inner strength from Luka, and when he was gone, he had _nothing_.

Even Si-El had nightmares about Kuron. Although he would never show it, he was extremely distraught over the planet's destruction. Images of the barren remnants of the planet and the lifeless bodies of it's citizen's haunted his nightmares. Still, he had Ti-An by his side. Even though the planet and culture was new, he still had the moral support of having someone familiar to him around, so he wasn't that lonely. He, too, never really got along with other children, so Ti-An and his parents were the people most important to him. Alois, however, lost all of that. He was in a foreign place with foreign people all by himself, and while it wasn't an entirely new_ planet_, it was still terrifying. Ciel felt his heart go out to the blonde a bit at this knowledge.

The alien boy hid his true feelings of sadness and despair behind a mask of indifference the majority of the time, but when he was alone, he would lament on the fact that everything he knew was gone forever. The shock of it all was sometimes so much, that not even a tear could fall in response. All he could do was sit and despair. Like Alois, he would have to rebuild his life within the new environment. Perhaps this was why the blonde clung to his childhood home so desperately. It was as though a bit of his very soul was in that house, similarly to the way Si-El keeps his old blue suit regardless of the tears and stains it has collected since leaving Kuron. It was precious to him because it was all that was left of the life he knew. Once you truly lose something, however, you can never get it back.

Suddenly, the blonde inhaled sharply, and started to stir. He removed his arm from it's resting pace across his eyes, letting in the light of the room. Even though it hurt them, he lazily opend his eyes, wiping away the sleep and the small tears that had collected there as he slept. He yawned and sat up before he was able to speak.

"Madame Reeeeeddd... I feel awfuuuuul!" he whined.

"Maybe so, but you seem to be handling it better." the woman replied. "maybe pretty soon, you won't feel sick at all!"

_ "UGH!_ This sucks!" the blonde groaned. "Why couldn't I just _get bitten by a radioactive spider?!"_

"Because that would be_ silly._ Ciel here, was just watching you sleep!" The bluenette's face turned a slight shade of pink at the comment.

"I was_ not!"_ he protested, but it fell on deaf ears as the blonde teased him.

"Oh _Edward,_ you're so_ dreamy~!" _he said in a girly voice, mocking the protagonist of the _Twilight_ series the best he could. Lizzie had brought the film and forced everyone to watch it. The only ones to actually enjoy it were both the girl in pink herself, and Grell. It is a "chick-flick", after all. _Boys just wouldn't understand_.

The bluenette was unamused. Alois giggled at his reaction and blew a kiss in his direction, much to the other boy's embarrassment. He then stood up and stretched his limbs, ridding the rest of his body from the feeling of sleep.

"Feeling better?" asked Ciel.

"_Much." _replied the blonde. "Now I only feel _mildly nauseous._ But, I feel like even I could take you on in an arm-wrestle!"

"Bad idea. You would_ lose your arm_."

"_Probably would."_ the blonde said admittedly. "Madame Red, I'm bored!"

"What exactly do you expect _me_ to do about it?" asked the doctor.

"Give us a mission! Wait, can we go on patrol!?" the excited boy asked.

"What do you mean, _'on patrol'? No one _does that..."

"Would you rather have me bored in here and touching dangerous equipment?"

"..._Just don't go far and be back before_ _nine..."_ the woman said. Surely the boy would cause less damage out in the city than in her labrotory.

"Whoo! I'm gonna go put on my super-suit! Ciel! Wait here, you're coming with me!" the boy said excitedly before running off to his room to do just that. When he was out of sight, Madame Red put a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Keep him out of trouble, and if anything happens at all, call me." she told Ciel. The boy nodded in agreement.

What kind of trouble could the boy's get into in the middle of a normally peaceful city?

* * *

**A/N: Ooh... I haven't updated this in a few days. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just had no idea what I was going to write. (I STILL don't know...)  
**

**Laters, duckies.**


	23. The Undertaker

London: a bustling metropolis with a population of roughly eight-million people. It is here, that the world's first team of superheroes call home, and they protect that home with their very lives. While the city is never truly "quiet", crime is at a minimum for the moment. Two of the cities' heroes, _The Blue Star_ and _The Violet Spider,_ are now patrolling this vast metropolitan wasteland should danger arise.

"_I'm bored~!_" whined the Spider. He say on top of a building with his alien friend, kicking his legs back and forth over the edge.

"Was it not _your i_dea to come out here in the first place?" asked the bluenette boy. He was constantly amazed by how the other lad's mood could change at the drop of a hat. One minute, he was excitable, the next, he was _bored_.

"Yeah, but usually, whenever the good guys go on patrol, something _interesting_ happens." replied the blonde.

"Well, I assume that _life does not really work like it does in comic-books_."

"Reality _sucks._" Alois said, looking at the cityscape that was in front of him. From the ground, it wasn't anything special, but from high-up, the many tall buildings and lights could be beautiful, in some odd way. It was amazing how dramatically that simply looking at something from a different angle could change your entire perception of that thing. He glanced over at the bluenette for a moment, looking him over.

Speaking of new angles, the blonde had never quite looked at the other hero like _this _before when they were alone His small glance turned into full-on staring at the other boy, memorizing every detail about his features. His nose, his visible sapphire eye, his lips, everything about his face, before it began to occur to him how good the bluenette looked in his suit. The blonde's eyes wandered, taking in every curve, and every muscle on the bluenette. He stared for quite awhile before Ciel noticed him doing so.

"What?" he asked the Spider, snapping the blonde from his trance.

"Huh?" was all Alois could say, before he noticed what he was doing. "Oh! I-it's nothing." he said hastily, looking away. His cheeks turned a bit red at being caught. He couldn't believe he had just been "_checking out"_ his best friend, _another male._

With a shrug, Ciel looked back at the strange earth-city, becoming lost in his own thoughts. From the air, it looked a lot like cities of Kuron, but with more grey. He always got a sort of sense of nostalgia when looking at the city from above. He really did miss his own planet, but lately, Earth hasn't been seeming too bad, either. When he looked at the city from above, his sense of longing turned into _curiosity _at how similar to Kuron Earth really was. The people are the same, but they talk funny, and wear strange clothes, and yet, they made him feel at home. Sometimes, he even felt more at home with the PhantomFive than he ever did on Kuron. They were, in a sense, his family, now.

He looked down at the humans who walked the streets below, and at their funny fashions, but since they were far enough away, they looked just like Kuronians. He felt peaceful as he watched them. Alois would have compared the feeling to watching fish in an aquarium. He looked over to the blonde boy, who was looking down at the people as well. Wait, since when was he blushing?

Suddenly, the blonde sat straight up at attention, and patted the bluenette's shoulder in order to get his attention, pointing at the ground with his free hand. "Ciel! What's _that?_" he asked. The alien boy followed the Spider's finger to the spot he was pointing at.

On the ground, there was a location where the crowd parted to make room for the figure that Alois was pointing at. The man didn't fit in with the crowd at all as he treaded through it, mother's grabbing their children out of his way. He had on old, torn and tattered black dress pants, and a pair of black boots the crawled up his legs, stopping just below his knees. He had long, silver hair that the bangs of covered his eyes, concealing them from the public's gaze, but what they did see on his face was a big, goofy grin, that gave the appearance of insanity, heightened by the black straight-jacket that the man wore, with it's dark grey straps and buckles fastening it to him. The sleeves were torn, and dirtied at the ends. One of them was long enough to cover his now freed hand, while the other wasn't, revealing the pale appendage, with it's long, black nails.

Something about this figure wasn't right, and I don't just mean his clothing. The way he was grinning and cackling to himself certainly was _not_ normal. The man was obviously a crazy, and how he escaped the loony-house was unclear, as well as to why no one seemed to be after him. While he wasn't hurting anyone at the moment, it could be safe to assume that he will pose a danger to someone. That, combined with the fact that the blonde was incredibly bored of waiting for something to happen, the lad's mutually decided to intervene, and at least ask the man a few questions. Violet Spider reached into his utility-belt in order to retrieve his grappling hook.

"Alright, let's go down there and _check this guy out_- I mean,_ see if he's hurting anyone."_ he said, immediately regretting his choice of words due to his previous actions. He hoped the bluenette hadn't noticed. He didn't have much time, however, to dwell on the thought for too long, as he was quickly hoisted up in the air by the alien boy.

Ciel simply forgot that he could use his grappling hook to propel downwards, and picked him up. They crossed the gap in between the building they were seated on, and the sidewalk just opposite them, descending as they did. The Blue Star set the Spider down on the sidewalk in front of the strange man, boots clicking as they hit the concrete. It was then that the crowd that had simply moved out of the bizarre, cackling man's way before began to clear the scene- at least, everyone with half a brain did, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a battle. There were a few who lingered because who doesn't want to see a superhero fight? The crazy-looking man looked surprised for a moment as he stood there, gazing at the two peculiar fellows in front of him.

_ "License and registration, sir_." the blonde, said, holding out his hand as though the man would actually go for it.

"I do not think that this is the right situation for that, Violet..." said the bluenette.

"Yeah, I know. I've just always wanted to say that." With that, the man stopped being surprised, and began to laugh again. "See? _He _thought it was_ funny._" the blonde said, looking up at the hovering bluenette with a small grin.

"Something tells me that is not why he is laughing..."

"You... You!" the man managed to spit out between laughs. "You two... _look ridiculous!"_ he went on, holding his stomach with one hand and pointing with the other.

"So says the man with the 80's hair band hairdo and the straightjacket..." the blonde retorted, knowing full-well that his friend wouldn't actually get the joke.

"I was told that you looked like some hero out of a comic-book and I was not mislead!" The man finally managed to stop laughing for a moment. "They call me '_The Undertaker'_, but you may call me... _'Undertaker'."_ he said, introducing himself.

"_Charmed..." _

"Were's the rest of you? I was also told that there were_ five_ of you."

"They're at HQ."

"Well, that's no fun at all... How am I supposed to fight the _PhantomFive _if all f_ive _of you aren't here?" Undertaker asked, tilting his head and folding his arms.

"Don not worry. _We will be enough of a challenge for you_." said Blue Star with an arrogant smirk.

"Shall we see, then?" asked the silver-haired man. He swept his long bangs out of his face, revealing his eyes.

Now with his eyes, visible, he didn't look nearly as silly as he did before. In fact, now he actually_ looked like more of a threat_. The Undertaker's eyes were yellow and green, the same as Grell's, but were more menacing. His eyelashes and brows matched his silver hair, giving him a sort of eerie look, due to the fact that they were barely visible. Now that his hair was out of his face, you could better see the scar that ran upward diagonally from his right cheek and across his nose and his left eye. It made one wonder how it got there. Now his smile wasn't goofy or playful. It was almost _solemn. _

Alois reached into his belt and pulled out an exploding disk, throwing it at the man, who simply tilted his head to the side, and dodged it, ignoring the explosion behind him. Ciel tried next, throwing punch after punch at the man, yet failing to land a single blow. He just kept casually moving out of the way. It looked almost as if they were dancing in the street. The way the man smiled at the bluenette only made the boy angrier, and swing harder, only to hit nothing but air.

The blonde couldn't join the fray at all do to Ciel's tactic. He couldn't use distance attacks because he risked hitting Ciel, and he couldn't use a close range attack at the risk of being _hit by_ Ciel. He knew that if he were to be hit in the wrong place by one of those punches, that he could very well die.

The two continued their dance in the street; the bluenette would throw a punch, the man would dodge, repeating unto oblivion, or at least until Ciel messed up. He was so busy focusing on hitting the man, that he had forgotten where they were standing. They had already crossed the street and were on the sidewalk, when the man dodged the bluenette's last punch, causing him to hit a building with full force. Undertaker moved out of te way while Ciel tried to figure out how that happened, only to have_ a ton of bricks fall on top of him. _The impact had caused that section of the building to collapse, and it collapsed on top of the hero. Undertaker had used his surroundings to his advantage.

He took the opportunity to admire his handiwork for a moment, yet had forgotten about the blonde. He heard the sound of the boy's grappling hook firing, and felt it wrap around his neck as he turned to face the boy. Alois had a look on his face that looked like it was a combination of fear, anger, and despair, as that was exactly what the blonde was feeling at that moment.

Seeing his friend have a section of a building dropped on him put Alois in a situation that he didn't want to be in ever again. In fact, he had become a superhero in order to_ prevent_ this sort of thing from happening again. _He didn't want to lose anyone important to him ever again_. Since _that_ day- the day of his family's death, he had vowed to do everything within his power to prevent that from happening. That is why he wanted to be strong. That is why he tried so hard all the time, nearly working himself to death by pushing the very limits of his entire being at a frequency that was not normal. That is why he went through with those strength enhancing drugs. _Yet that was still not enough._ _No matter what he did, he would always be that weak little kid he was all of those years ago._

In that moment, with the rope around the man's neck, the boy simply snapped. He charged Undertaker like a bull, tackling the man to the ground and reeling the cable of the hook as he did so it would be short enough. The Spider had the strange man pinned to the ground and continuously tightened the cable around the man's neck.

_"He better not be dead!" _he growled. His eyes were wide and he snarled, baring his teeth as he did. "_He better not be dead! If he's dead, I'll __**kill **__you!"_

Undertaker had his hands on the blonde's as he tried to pry both them and the cable off of him. Before long, he moved one hand upward, and placed it on the blonde's face, his nails digging into the skin, and began to shove, but the boy simply wouldn't budge. A feeble attempt at freedom wasn't why he did this, however. No, he did this to activate his _own_ power. He grinned a maniacal grin once more and the blonde screamed.

Now Alois was on the ground, with his head being pushed against the pavement, screaming. He clawed at the man's hand in an attempt to remove it, but it was firmly attached to his face. He kicked his legs, and squirmed, but it was no use, he was already trapped.

"I can see it." said the man. _"Your cinematic record."_

* * *

**A/N: Whoooooo! Finally updated dis!  
**

**I've just been focusing on DLTD lately, is all, since it's my more popular fic.**

**I'm using_ Manga-Undertaker_, by the way. I like him better than the anime one, because he isn't simply goofy, and that being all there is to him. I like depth and variety. **

**I'm like, totally stoked for the new _Superman_ movie, by the way. I NEED TO GO SEE DAT SHET. Hopefully, this'll give Superman a halfway decent movie. He just doesn't get as much love as _Batman! _Guys, superheroes are like, near and dear to mah HEART. I started running around in a superman cape since I was two!**

**In other news, I finally gave this shit a cover! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay~! I drew it in a hurry, and coloured it in a hurry, and then I scanned it in a hurry. Totes SUX. I feel like I draw better when I DON'T do it for something that I know will be seen by the public. That ever happen to you for anything? It also happens with me and driving...**

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter, my duckie! Whenever that may be~!**


End file.
